


The girl who was never there[Discontinued until further notice]

by OmegaPersonaCreator



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Author is too lazy to add other characters, F/M, Multi, Oc has memory loss, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaPersonaCreator/pseuds/OmegaPersonaCreator
Summary: A girl with slight memory loss finds herself somewhere completely different. And not only does she not know where she is, she can't be seen, heard, or interact with anyone. Like she doesn't exist. Will she be stuck like this forever? Or will a miracle occur for her?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. Before we begin

Hello, and welcome to this story. Before we begin, I want to explain a few things.

First off, my first story, DanganAcademy, has been deleted if you haven't seen or noticed. That is because I want to wait until I have a full idea of where it's going. Also I want to fix some things like take out the fan games and Ultra Despair girls characters. Because that's way too many characters to keep track of. Seriously.

Second, I'm still learning how to work here on AO3. I still have no idea how to upload images, and it's kinda annoying me a bit.

Lastly, I wanted to test myself with a challenge. The first story I tried to write was a original work of one of my favorite fandoms, and I had to plan what would happen. But for this one, its going to be following the anime Fairy Tail. I want to see if I can write on memory rather than watch as I'm writing. I may re-watch the series so I can write each chapter out from memory, so each chapter may take time to be posted. I will be writing the english subbed of the anime, since it's hard to find certain episodes in english dub. I will also be writing every single season, maybe. I am still not sure if I will, since Fairy Tail has 9 seasons. I may write certain episodes depending on the importance or my favorite episodes. I will figure it out as I go.

Thank you for reading, and now onto the story.


	2. Prologue: Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story has its beginning...

I could feel myself floating. I wasn’t falling, I would feel the wind if I was. Where am I? How did I get here? It’s all blurry to me. All I remember was leaving my place then it all goes black, I can’t remember anything after that. When I try to think about it more, my head hurts. I try not to think about it, what I need to worry is where I currently am. I can’t open my eyes for some reason, no matter how hard I try they won’t open. I try to speak but my mouth doesn’t open either, I can’t even move, my limbs feel numb. What was going on, what’s happening to me?

How long was I here? How long am I gonna be here? Was I going to stay like this forever? My prayers were answered as I saw blinding light through my closed eyelids. This allows me to open them, but I immediately shut them as the light was too much. I could feel my right arm and raise it to block the light as I open my eyes again. I couldn’t see what was causing the light without blinding myself. But then my body started aching, like it was being pulled somewhere. It hurt, a lot. I wanted to scream from the pain, but my mouth had yet to open.

The light had begun to dim, and then my surroundings began to appear. The pain began to stop, and I was finally able to move my body. I was laying down in some sort of alleyway, then I sat myself up slowly so I didn't hurt myself or just in case if anything was bruised/broken. The floor under me was stone, which confused me a little. Like I said, I was leaving my place, but this wasn’t there. I was somewhere else. But I can’t remember how. But that aside, wherever I was it didn’t feel like my home. The air was different, and the area around me didn’t look modern. Did I end up in the past or something? I needed some answers. I stood up, nearly falling as my legs almost gave out but I kept strong. I carefully and slowly made my way out, making sure I didn’t fall.

The area outside the alley was some kind of market, people were walking around either talking or at the stands viewing and buying products. They didn’t pay any attention to me as I limped out. I needed to talk to someone, anyone, and get some information of where I am. I noticed a couple walk my way, maybe I can ask them. “Um, excuse me? I need to ask you a question.” I called out to them. They didn’t answer, as they kept talking to each other. I began walking to them, desperation worn on my face. “Hello? I need to know where I am!” But as I reached them, they walked right through me. Literally. Not like they didn't pay any attention to me and walked around me, I phased right though the couple as if I was smoke or mist. Their current conversation didn’t reach my ears as everything around me began to blur out.

My head began spinning rapidly, my breath getting stuck in my throat. Panic began to surged throughout my body, and I looked around frantically for anyone else. I ran over to a man at a stand. “Sir?! Hello? Can you hear me?” I waved my hands in front of his face, then tried to nudge his shoulder, but my hand just phased right through. My breathing quickened. I kept trying to get anyone’s attention, waving at them, even tried yelling at the top of my lungs at people to either hear or look my way. But even that didn’t work. It’s like they couldn’t see me, like I didn’t exist. Before I knew it, my own screams were heard. But no one heard it but me. Only I could hear myself screaming, no one turned their heads at the girl screaming her head off.

No one could hear the fear-filled girl yelling for her life. And I don’t think they ever will. I felt my throat burn from screaming, but that didn’t stop my tears from falling. My eyes may be burning, but it doesn’t stop the fear building up inside me. I wanted someone to comfort me, to tell me that everything will be alright, that this is all a dream. But I know that won’t happen. I was alone, alone and unable to be heard or seen. I was scared. I didn’t even know where I was. This was a nightmare, formed into reality, and I wanted to wake up from it. But I knew I may never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to its respective owners.


	3. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist gets some special encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a long time to write, and I am very proud of it. I also want to add that I won't be adding the movies or OVA episodes.

It's been a couple of days since I’ve woken up here, in this world. I managed to calm myself down, after I nearly strained my throat from all that screaming I did. After that, I figured out a couple of things. Other than not being able to be seen or heard and unable to interact with people, I also can’t interact with the world around me. I’m able to stand normally on the solid ground under me, but I just walk through walls like some sort of ghost. It may be helpful with getting places faster, but I’m not just gonna go into people's homes all willy nilly.

I had also learned where I am. Thanks to some eavesdropping, the place where I am is a town called Hargeon, which is connected to a port for ships and famous for fishing and trading. But that wasn’t the most surprising thing that I learned. The most shocking thing to me was that magic existed here. I heard about that while I phased through the wall of a bar and overheard a couple of people talking about it. I don’t remember what they were talking about exactly, but I know that magic was the main topic.

So, this world is filled with magic? I wonder what kind. Is there only good magic? Or is there also evil magic like dark magic and necromancy? I wonder if magic is the reason why this invisible situation is happening to me. Whatever the reason is, at least I know where I am. Further on the location, I learned that Hargeon is a part of Fiore, which I guess is what the country or region is called. I wonder what other places there are. This town is beautiful, I would imagine other places in this world are just as or even more beautiful.

All that aside, I was now walking down along the town. I think I pretty much learned Hargeon from top to bottom, I know this place like the back of my hand. Hargeon is also known for fishing rather than magic, I learned that when I found a single magic shop. Speaking of said shop, I was actually heading there right now. The bright side of this situation is that no one can bother me when I enter and look at stuff. Even though it’s sad that I can hold anything, looking at what shops have in store can be fun, and it's better when no one tells you to either hurry up and buy something or to get out. And the shop owner sometimes tests out some of his wares, so I get to see how they work. Other things that make me fortunate about my situation is that I don’t feel hungry, I also think I don’t get tired but I just pretend to sleep.

When I finally arrived at the shop, I simply walked through the wall. I think I’m getting used to doing that. There were times I forgot that I was able to do that and nearly embarrassed myself, but then almost forgot that no one could see me. I entered the shop with a smile, ready to simply waltz over to the wares. But the joy turned to shock as I found out the owner wasn’t the only one there. There stood a girl, a bit taller than me since I was on the short side. Her hair was blonde with a bit of it in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon. Her outfit consisted of a blue and white top and blue skirt with a belt that had a whip latched onto it.

There was also a small ring of keys of both silver and gold on it as well. Then it ends with black high boots. As I was walking in she was in the midst of talking to the owner, I listened as I walked over behind the counter to look at what he had new. “What? There’s only one magic shop in this entire town?” She asked, surprised. This girl sounds like she’s from out of town. Actually, I think she is because I would have seen her while walking around. So I guess I’m meeting someone new to Hargeon. I look up to see the owner nodding at her, “Yes. This town lives off the fishing business instead of magic.” The girl sulks at his answer, which is what I felt when I found out.

It would be cool to see more magic rather than just the shop here. Maybe one day I’ll grow brave and venture out beyond Hargeon. “Not even a tenth of the people in this town use magic,” The owner continues, “so this store specializes in selling to traveling wizards.” Wizards. That’s another word I learned here. The ones that use magic are wizards, apparently. Not everyone can use magic, I guess. The blonde lets out a disappointed sigh, “I guess this was a total bust, then?” I frown at her words. There’s a ton in this shop that is good, what is she complaining about? “Now, now, don’t say that. Please have a look.” The owner tells her, searching through behind the counter.

“I have a lot of new merchandise, you know.” He then pulls out a pink device-looking object, showing the girl. “Girls just love this ColorS magic.” He begins to fiddle with it, “You can switch the color of your clothes to whatever you feel like that day!” He shows it off by changing his shirt to the color purple, and so on. I was fond of that item, actually. If I could, I would get it but I’m still in this invisible situation and I’m not sure I could change my clothes if I wanted to. The girl, which I’m tired of calling her that and I want to know her name, shakes her head. “I already have one.” She begins to tell him, “I’m searching for some powerful gate keys.” She explained. Gate keys? Are those what those keys are called on her hip? Are they magic items or something?

She smiles as the owner pulls out a case with a single silver key in it. “Gates, huh? Those are rare…” The key had a blue looking mark that looked like a person with a sharp nose, apparently this made the girl happy. “This is the white puppy, white doggy!” She exclaims. I peered at it and squinted. That didn’t look like a dog to me. The owner speaks up again to her, “That one’s not powerful at all.” The blonde’s cheeks flush up a bit as she glances to the side. “So what? I was looking for it…” She takes it in her hands and smiles at the owner. “How much?” He holds up two fingers, “20,000 jewel.” Another thing I learned is that Jewel is the currency in this world, I’m not sure what it looks like but things here were seriously expensive.

Speaking of expensive, I think the girl wasn’t expecting the price cause she asked the question again but in a different form. “How much might it be again?” The owner didn’t flinch at her reaction, “Like I said, 20,000 jewel.” I had a feeling he wasn’t going to change his mind. What I didn’t expect was what the girl did next, which was hop onto the counter and pose sexily. “Come on, how much is it, _really_ , you wonderful old man you…” She said sweetly, winking at the end. I deadpanned, not fond of this act she was pulling. Then I was back outside after that. But the only difference was, “He only knocked off 1000 jewel?” The girl pouted, walking angrily in front of me.

So, I kinda decided to follow her. One reason is that she was in the magic shop looking for magic items, so she could be interesting. Second reason was that something felt special about her to me, so following her could be important. An extra reason was that she was something new, since it was getting boring here in Hargeon and I think I’ve seen everything this place has to offer so far. She was sulking at the fact that the owner only cut the price in half, which I would think is fair. She didn’t think so, “So my looks are only worth 1000 jewel?” She says to herself.

“Trying to use your looks to bribe others to get your way is kinda going overboard, in my opinion.” I say. She doesn’t bat an eye to my statement. Being invisible like this also allows me to say whatever I want without consequences, I can also say whatever’s on my mind and not get judged for it. “That’s nothing! It pisses me off…” She mutters, “If that’s about all I can realistically get, then…” She gets cut off by the screams of a crowd. We both look down to see a huge crowd gathered around a single person. I was confused until a couple of girls ran by us, “You said that a famous wizard’s come to town?” “It’s Salamander-sama!” They cry in excitement.

The blonde’s eyes follow them with the same confusion, “Salamander?” Then she gets excited as well, clapping her hands together. “The one they say can use fire you can’t buy in a store?” So certain wizards don’t use magic items? I learn new things every day. “He’s in _this_ town?” She then begins towards where the crowd is at. I have to say she’s pretty fast, but all the other girls that are running towards this salamander guy are pretty fast too. Before I knew it I caught up with the girl who stopped running. I slowed down to catch my breath, placing my hands on my hips. I relaxed and looked back up to see who this guy was. He had dark blue short hair and a long dark purple cape draped over his shoulders.

His forehead had a weird mark, but he also wore some weird looking rings on his fingers. He let out a chuckle and struck a pose. All the girls went wild at this, but I frowned. He was nothing but a showoff. I glanced at the girl, who now had a bright blush covering her cheeks and looked stunned. She was acting odd for some reason. When Salamander looked at her, she acted even weirder. Then hearts appeared in her eyes and she began towards him in some sort of daze. This was getting a bit odd, if someone hadn’t interrupted. “Igneel!” A male voice called out. I turned to see another new face pop out from the crowd, and it was a boy.

His hair was unnaturally salmon pink, and he wore a coat over a vest that didn’t cover his bare chest which showed that he was built. And by his side was a blue cat, standing on two feet surprisingly. I then heard a gasp, which I turned to the girl and seeing her eyes were back to normal. The boy’s expression went from excited to disappointed as he looked at Salamander. “Who the heck are you?” He asked the wizard. His question shocked him, but he regained himself and struck another pose. “If I said Salamander, would that ring a bell?” But the boy was beginning to head off, which offended Salamander and made me laugh.

But it was cut short as a couple of girls jumped on him and started attacking him, viciously while yelling at him. The girls stopped as Salamander spoke, “Now, now… Just leave it at that. It’s not like he meant any harm by it.” The girls began gushing at him again, but this time the girl didn’t react and only crossed her arms and frowned at him. Then Salamander wrote out an autograph and offered it to the pink-haired boy, “Here is my autograph. Feel free to show it off to your friends.” I frowned, there was no way I would accept something from a guy like that.

And the pink-haired boy agreed cause he turned down the offer. But that ended up with him getting attacked again. “I guess we got the wrong person.” The blue cat said. I then did a double take at the cat, cause I wasn’t expecting it to talk. I mean it was standing on two legs and this world had magic, so it wouldn’t be surprising that a cat would be able to talk. I look back at Salamander who began talking again, “Now then, I have some business at the next port, so if you excuse me…” The girls got upset at the fact he was leaving. But he wasn’t done, “Red Carpet.” He said aloud, as a circle of light appeared under his feet then swirls of purple flames rose him into the air. “I’m having a party on my ship this evening! Everyone, please attend!”

After that he was gone, and I’m glad for that. I didn’t like him at all and something about him rubbed me the wrong way. I wonder if that girl is gonna go to his dumb party? I look around for her and I find out that she wasn’t where she was before. I searched around for her and spotted her heading for the boy with pink hair and blue cat. I ran over to her as fast as I could. I made it just in time to hear them talking, “Who the heck was that guy?” He wondered, which the girl answered. “What a scumbag.” They both looked over at her and she smiled at them. “Thanks a lot.” She thanked him, which the boy was confused about. I tilted my head, why was she thanking them?

The next moment I was standing inside a restaurant, where the girl sat with the pink-haired boy and blue cat, they introduced themselves as Natsu and Happy, Natsu being the boy and Happy being the blue cat. “I’m Lucy. Nice to meet you!” She introduces herself. Finally, I know her name! Now I don’t have to keep calling her ‘that girl’ or ‘the blonde’. “Aye!” The blue cat said happily. Both the boy and cat were eating like crazy, stuffing their faces with as much food as they can fit. It was kind of uncomfortable and gross, especially since I can’t eat. Lucy laughed nervously, “Natsu and Happy, was it?” She brought up, which Natsu agreed with a compliment and a stuffed mouth.

I sweatdropped as Lucy looked nervous, “Thanks, sure… Just take your time and… I’m kind of in the splash zone here...” A little bit of food flew into her hair as she said that, making her nervousness turn into annoyance. As I stretched out my body, she began to explain to Natsu that Salamander was using some sort of charm hypnosis that had been banned years ago, and that he used it on that crowd of girls, and her as well but if Natsu hadn’t come along and snapped her out of it. I guess I was right about there being not just good magic, there was some nasty kind of magic as well. I also guess that those rings have something to do with that charm spell. But I wasn’t affected by the spell, is it because I’m invisible?

“I know I don’t seem like it, but I’m actually a wizard myself!” She tells them. I guessed that the moment I saw her in the magic shop. “I haven’t joined a guild yet, though.” Now this caught my attention. Weren’t guilds groups of people like in fantasy games or something? I got my answer from her, “Oh yeah, guilds are places where wizards gather to share information and take jobs. You can’t be said to be a full-fledged wizard unless you’ve joined a guild.” I placed a hand on my chin and hummed. So let’s see what I’ve learned here so far of this world:

This world is filled with magic. Those who use magic are called wizards. Wizards are only made wizards if they are a part of a guild. I think I’ve got it all down. This place seemed unique. It doesn’t sound like where I come from. ...At least I think I do. What happened to me that caused me to come here? Was I always here but forgot? Or was I from another place or world? My head hurts just thinking about it. I shake it off, refocusing back on Lucy. “But, but… There are guilds all over the world, and it’s really difficult to get into the popular ones, see!” She gushes excitedly. I chuckle at her actions. “This one I want to get into, see, has like a ton of amazing wizards, and…”

Both Natsu and Happy look at each other nervously as Lucy fangirls. “Oh, what am I to do? I want to join up, but I bet it’s really tough…” Natsu snaps her out of her fangirling with a small “Uh.” which she stops with an embarrassed look. “Oh, I’m sorry! I’m just blabbing on about the world of wizards and stuff… This is all gibberish to you, isn’t it?” She says to him. I look at the floor, “I was interested…” Though my mumbling was unheard. I look back to see Lucy smiling genuinely, “But I’m totally going to join that guild. I bet that I could get a bunch of big jobs with them.” Natsu gives her a look. “Y-you think?” Then the cat speaks up again, “You sure talk a lot.”

I frown again, at least she’s doing more talking than you, feline. Lucy’s expression goes curious as if she remembered something. “Oh yeah… It looked like you guys were searching for someone.” I raise my eyebrows. She’s right. I remember that he called out a name when he appeared in the crowd. What was it he said again? Igneel? Happy nods at her, “Aye! Igneel!” So I was right. Natsu finishes his bite to speak, “I’d heard that a salamander had come out to this town, so it’s good that we checked it out. But I guess it was someone else.” He then stuffed the entire mini pizza into his mouth.

I know I can’t eat, but all the food they have looks really good right now. “He didn’t look like a salamander.” Happy added. I tilt my head in bewilderment as Natsu spoke with a full mouth again, and I’m surprised I could understand him. “They’re fire dragons, so I really thought it be Igneel.” I gave him a confused look as Lucy voiced my confused thoughts. “What kind of human looks like a fire dragon?” This makes both Natsu and Happy look at her and Natsu explains to her, “He’s not human. Igneel’s an actual dragon.” Both me and Lucy were confused and shocked at his information. “Aye! He’s a real dragon.” Happy confirms Natsu’s info.

So let me get this straight. Not only does magic and wizards and guilds exist here, but also dragons?! This place was _insane_ ! “Something like that wouldn’t be in the middle of a town!” Lucy yells at them. They go to say something with shocked looks but Lucy beats them to it. “You just realized this, _now_?!” I shake my head. “I think they’re just dumb, Lucy.” I say. She then starts to get up, but not before leaving what looks like paper bills on the table. I think that’s jewel? I’m not 100% sure. “Anyway, I have to get going, so take your time.” Then she starts to head off. That’s my cue to follow after her, since she’s the main objective of my day.

But just as one of the waitresses thanks her for coming, her face turns shocked. Lucy and I both turn to see Natsu and Happy on the floor face down and bowing. “We appreciate your kindness!” Natsu yells out to her which Happy echoes the end of his sentence. “Stop it already! You’re embarrassing me!” Lucy yells at them, annoyed. I laugh, this was seriously funny. With a nervous look on her face now, she raises her hands in defense. “It’s fine, okay? You saved me back there, so we’re even now, ‘kay?” This makes the two of them look at each other, “But we weren’t trying to save you or anything…” Lucy sighs at this, “Aye. No payment needed.” Happy adds.

Natsu then gets an idea and takes out the autograph he sadly got from Salamander, offering it to Lucy. “You can have this!” He says happily, which Lucy gets mad at. “Who’d want that?!” I nod my head, agreeing with her. Even I wouldn’t accept that. Soon after Natsu and Happy leave, I follow Lucy to a bench. Where she sits and reads a magazine of sorts, and I sit on the ground near her. On the cover it read ‘Weekly Sorcerer’. So it’s like a magazine for celebrities or something? But with wizards? She lets out a sigh, “Oh my, Fairy Tail’s caused trouble again?” She mumbles under her breath. “Fairy Tail? Is that a guild? And is she saying it as Tale like a story or as Tail like an animal’s tail?” I ask aloud.

“The Devon thieves gang wiped out along with 7 residences…” She reads aloud, making my eyes widen. Seven whole residences destroyed?! Is Fairy Tail that strong? Damn. She lays down on the bench as she lets out a giggle. “Man, they just go overboard!” Then she gasps in awe as she flips the page, “Ooh, a photo spread of Mirajane!” I raise my head at her. Who now? I lean in to see photos of a girl with long white hair. She looked so pretty. Lucy flips the page as she ponders, “But how exactly does one join Fairy Tail? I wonder if they have an interview or something.” My eyes raise at the blonde female. So Fairy Tail is the guild she wants to join so badly?

She sits back up and closes the magazine, looking up at the sky with bright eyes. “The wizard’s guild, Fairy Tail… They’re just the coolest!” I blinked my eyes at her, Fairy Tail must be very special to her if she wants to join. Just then a familiar voice is heard, “So you want to join Fairy Tail?” The out from the bushes, out comes- “S-Salamander!” Lucy yells. Yes, the showoff from before was back, and looking more smug than before. “I was looking for you.” He tells her. I puff my cheeks in annoyance, “Get out of here you dumb slug!” I yell at him, trying to hit him with my fists. Keyword, trying, as I just phased through him like air while he spoke to Lucy.

“I wanted to invite you personally to the party on my ship.” He smirks at her, but Lucy doesn’t act odd like she did before when she first saw him. “Your Charm won’t work on me!” She tells him, “That magic’s weak point is awareness! It doesn’t work on people who know it’s being used!” My eyes flew wide. I guess that’s why the charm spell didn’t work on me, cause I felt something off from this guy. That’s what I’m going with. Salamander chuckled at her, “As I thought. I realized the moment I saw you that you were a wizard.” His smirk grows, “No matter. As long as you come to the party.” Unfortunately Lucy turns away from Salamander, crossing her arms. “There’s no way I’d go! Not to a party thrown by a scumbag like you!”

I grin as Salamander was offended by her comment. “Ha! Take that, you dumb slug! She’ll never accept your offer!” Lucy turns her head to him with a frown, “You’d go so far as to use a Charm to be popular.” I nod, knowing that cheating to get popular wasn’t the right way. Salamander only smiles, “It’s part of the ceremony, see-” I then ignore him cause he was just spouting reasons to get Lucy to go to his stupid boat party. And Lucy thought so too, “I can’t believe a famous wizard is such an idiot.” I laugh hard at her comment. But it’s halted when Salamander brings up something that gets Lucy’s attention. “You wanted to join Fairy Tail, yes?”

I stop laughing and gasp at him. There was no way in hell he was using that to convince Lucy to go! “Haven’t you heard of Fairy Tail’s Salamander?” He asks her with a smirk. I grind my teeth, he was **SO** using Lucy’s plan to join Fairy Tail against her! That’s so low! Lucy looks at him shocked, “I have! You’re one of Fairy Tail’s wizards?” She questioned him back. I glare at Salamander, knowing that this could be a lie to get Lucy to go to that party. “That’s right. If you want to join, I’ll put a word in with the Guild Master.” This was enough for Lucy to have hearts in her eyes and smiling wide. I slap my hands to my head. “Lucy, no! This could be a trap!” I yell.

But it goes over unheard ears as she agrees to go to his party. “Hey, do you really think I can get into Fairy Tail?” She asks him. I frown. “Of course. But in return, keep quiet about the Charm, okay?” Salamander tells her, as Lucy agrees. “We shall meet again at the party, then!” He then activates his fire magic again and once more he’s gone, Lucy saluting him as he leaves with hearts in her eyes. But she snaps out of it and grows a glare. “He used a pseudo-charm.” She mumbles. I frown at her, “No kidding, hun.” I mumble as well. But she takes a small breath, “But… All right! I can join Fairy Tail! Until then, I’ve got to play nice with that dumb oaf!” She shouts joyfully.

Sadly, I don’t join in on her celebration. This all reads and reeks with a bad feeling. And I think that Salamander is up to something bad as well. My frown deepens, watching the female wizard go off to get ready for Salamander’s party. But I don’t follow. Whatever Salamander was planning, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to be there. For one, his party was gonna be on a boat, and I’m not sure if I could get onto a boat without either falling through or walking off without knowing. Another thing was if I could swim if I fell off the boat. Maybe I could, or maybe I’ll just sink to the bottom and drown. Or will I be able to drown? I haven’t tested that out yet-

This wasn’t the time to be thinking about that! I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. I needed to think of what to do. Should I follow Lucy? Or maybe I could find Natsu and Happy? Wait, what will I do if I find them? It’s not like I can speak to them when no one can hear or see me. I look down and stare at the ground. Lucy seems like a nice person, really, she would make a really great friend to have. That I would love to have. I let out a sigh. Then I smack my cheeks lightly, and turn to where the docks were. I know I can’t do anything to help Lucy, but I couldn’t just continue to walk around town forever. I then decided, and ran towards the port determined.

A couple of hours passed when I reached the port, the ship that Salamander’s party was on had already sailed. My face was paled as I watched it go off. I had made it before it set off, but as soon as I reached it I got frozen feet. Then before I knew it the ship was boarded and was leaving. I groaned out in agony, mad at myself for losing all the confidence I had earlier. “ **Ahhh!** ” I yelled out, falling down onto the ground. “Why didn’t I just go! Am I that paranoid of what might happen to me?!” I let my head fall down and stare at my lap, my morale crushed and destroyed under the foot of fear.

But after a while I thought something had passed over my head for a second. I looked up and saw something fly in the air. I couldn’t focus on what it was, but whatever it is was heading straight for Salamander’s boat. I stood up and stared out towards the ship, a curious and confused look over my face. Then the thing looked to crash into the ship. My eyes widened as I watched for anything else to happen. Then the thing flew out of the boat, but what surprised me was lights were being shot at it. Was it magic attacks or something? “Wait…” I mumbled. I walked to a higher point on the port. Those lights look familiar, didn’t Salamander use purple colored fire?

My fists tightened in anger. I knew something was up with that guy. And that means Lucy is in trouble. And I was all the way over here instead of there. My teeth grind, making noise. Just then the figure dropped into the ocean. I gasped, horrified of what could have caused that to happen. I looked around, wondering if others could see this as well. It didn’t look like they noticed. I frown and look back at the boat. But I think something happened when I looked back, cause my eyes widened at the very large and very unmissable wave carrying the boat towards the port. And I don’t think I could run so fast in my life.

Thankfully I managed to escape the giant wave in time, and the boat cause when I turned around it was ashore, literally. I then saw Lucy and Happy, along with a blue mermaid that was floating. Not questioning the mermaid, I ran over to them as I caught a little of their conversation. “You think it’s normal to sweep me up, too?” Lucy raises her voice at the mermaid. I widen my eyes. So the mermaid caused the wave? Said mermaid glanced at Lucy, “Alas, I failed. I ended up sweeping the ship as well.” I gaped at her as Lucy got angry. “You were aiming for me?!” The mermaid turns away from Lucy, a small smile on her face.

“Do not call me for a while. I will be on vacation for a week with my boyfriend. With my _boyfriend_.” She repeats the last part in a taunting voice as she fades away. Lucy growls as she disappears, “Don’t rub it in!” Happy then gets his head free from the sand and looks at the blonde happily. “Hey, Lucy! Maybe I shouldn’t have apologized back then?” Me and Lucy both facepalmed at the cat. “This cat’s so oblivious, I don’t know where to start…” She mumbles under her breath. “Me too, Lucy. Me too…” I agree with her. I really wish she could hear and see me.

I look over to where the boat crashed, seeing that people were now paying attention to what’s going on. And Salamander and a couple of other guys get out of it. I glared at him, and was about to yell some things that wouldn’t be pleasant, but noticed he was staring at something. I look over and see Natsu on top of the ship’s side. Lucy notices too and runs over, yelling his name as I follow. “Natsu!” She cries, stopping in place as Happy is on her shoulder. I stop right next to her and look up at Natsu. “You, a Fairy Tail wizard?” I heard him say with suspicion. My face morphed into confusion.

“What’s it to you? Get ‘im boys!” Salamander yells, having some of the guys go after the pink haired boy. “Take a good look at this face.” He says, reaching for his red coat. I begin to worry for him, and so does Lucy. “Natsu!” She yells for him, but Happy doesn’t look worried for the boy. “Don’t worry. I should have told you sooner, but he’s also a wizard.” He says plainly while holding a fish. Me and Lucy look at him shocked, and I whip my head back towards Natsu. Just before the guys could even touch him, he knocked them both back with a single hit.

While doing so, he shows off his arm, which has a red mark on the top of his shoulder. It looks unique. His face turns into anger towards Salamander’s group. “I’m Natsu of Fairy Tail! And I ain’t never seen you before!” He shouts at them. My eyes widen for what seems the millionth time today. Natsu was a Fairy Tail wizard?! Lucy and Salamander were shocked as well. “That mark… He’s the real deal, Bora-san!” One of the guys says fearful to Salamander, who’s real name was now revealed. And he didn’t like that at all. Happy looks at him with a frown, “Bora… Bora the Prominence. He was thrown out of the Titan Nose guild some years back.” He explained.

My glare hardened towards Bora. I knew something was off about him. “I dunno whether you’re a bad guy or good guy… But I ain’t gonna let you get away with pretending to be from Fairy Tail!” Natsu says as he advances towards them. Bora sneers at him, “And what do you plan to do about it, boy?” Then the unexpected happens. “Prominence Typhoon!” He yells and he launches a huge fire attack at Natsu, who has no time to react as it hits. I cover my mouth from screaming. Lucy tries to go after him, but Happy suddenly grows wings, to my sudden surprise which makes me realize the thing flying before was him, and stops her.

I look back, which Bora looks pleased with himself. “I take no pleasure in defeating big-mouths like you.” As he turns to walk away, a voice rings out making him turn back. “Gross!” I look to see Natsu’s silhouette. “Are you really a fire wizard? I can’t believe how gross this fire tastes!” Every single one of us, except Happy, gape at him in shock. He was standing perfectly fine inside the fire, and he was trying to eat it?! He then either absorbed or ingested the flames, I’m gonna say ingested cause he swallowed the entire fire. “Thanks for the meal.” He tells them with a smirk. “W-W-W-W-What the heck is he?” One of the guys shouted in horror.

“Fire isn’t going to work on Natsu.” Happy states, I glance at him for a second before looking back at the boy. “I’ve never seen magic like that.” I hear Lucy say. “Now that I’ve eaten, I’m all revved up.” Natsu says proudly. He hits his fists together, making a circle of light similar to how Bora did his magic appear but different. “Roar of the fire dragon!” A giant pillar of fire is shot from his mouth, aimed right at Bora and his men. My jaw drops, watching everything. Was this the power of the wizards here? Natsu looked so cool. My eyes shined as I kept my eyes on him. The explosion that was caused didn’t faze me one bit, I could only focus on Natsu.

Bora managed to avoid the attack with his own magic, “Bora-san…” One of the guys managed to say while still conscious. “I’ve seen that guy before. With the pink hair, and the scarf that looks like scales… It’s got to be him! He’s the real…” “Salamander!” Lucy finished for him, filled with shock. “Remember it well. This is what a real Fairy Tail wizard is!” Natsu yells, his fists forming with flames. He flies right at Bora, who tries to counter attack him with his magic but Natsu dodges all of it. He then jumps straight up and hits Bora head on, knocking him off his fire.

They’re both fighting in the air as Lucy speaks with confusion in her voice. “He eats fire, and punches with fire? Is that really magic?” She wonders. Happy answers her as he begins to explain. “A dragon’s lungs to breathe flames… A dragon’s scales to dissolve flames… A dragon’s claws to wrap in flames… It’s magic that transforms your own body parts into those of a dragon’s. An ancient spell.” Natsu lands on a roof just across from Bora, a serious face on him. “What’s that?” Lucy asks the blue cat. “It was originally magic used to deal with dragons.” Bora then attempts to send another attack at Natsu.

It damages half of Hargeon. “Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel taught it to Natsu.” Happy finished explaining. My eyes kept on the male wizard fighting, shining nonstop. Bora launched one more attack at him, only for it to be caught and engulfed by the pink haired boy, “I’m getting a pretty good meal. Listen up, jerk. I’m gonna smoke you to a smoldering crisp!” He tells him, horrifying Bora. He slams his fists together once more, a determined look in his eyes. “Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!” He yells, his fist flaming then flying at top speeds at Bora, landing the attack directly. The attack launches him right into the Hargeon bell, making it ring.

“Natsu… You don’t smoke things using flames…” Happy comments on his friend’s words. “Wow…” I mumble. Natsu was incredible, he was so strong and fast. “Wow… Just wow, but…” Lucy begins, “Isn’t this going a bit overboard?” She says as she refers to the damage that was caused by the fight. “Aye!” Happy agrees. ““Aye” nothing!” Lucy yells at him. Just then the sound of metal feet could be heard. We all turn to see men in armor carrying spears and shields coming this way. “The military?” Lucy says surprised. But then she was yanked and dragged by Natsu. “Crap, let's get out of here!” He yells. “Why are you taking me with you?” She yells back at him.

I turn to where they were going, hesitating if I should follow or not, but Natsu’s next words change all that. “Well, you wanted to join our guild, right?” I know Lucy’s expression with either happiness or surprise, she did want to join Fairy Tail. “Come with me.” He says, still within earshot. This makes Lucy start running with him, Happy flying right behind them. As some of the guards run through me, my mind starts running. Then my legs move on their own, after Natsu and Lucy. My pace quickened, and before I knew it I was running right behind Lucy with a giant smile on my face. Laughing as I followed right behind them.

Yes, I may have slight memory loss, but I can make new memories. Yes, I had no clue what this world was or had in store, but I was learning slowly. And yes, I may have found these people just today, and had no clue or info about them, but that doesn’t make them bad. I’ve decided, right here and right now. Whatever happens next, I want to be with them, wherever they go. With Lucy. With Natsu and Happy. With… Fairy Tail. I mean… what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like to think when the opening of the anime plays, the protagonist is standing near Lucy.


	4. Chapter 2: Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Protagonist arrives at Fairy Tail, but decides to have a look around.

Before I knew it, I was out of Hargeon and in a city called Magnolia. It was bustling with people all around. It was bigger than Hargeon, I guess I have another place I have to learn to get around. I followed right behind Natsu, Lucy, and Happy as they walked towards the guild called Fairy Tail. I felt my heart pound with excitement. I may be invisible, but I was curious and ecstatic about this guild. If Natsu was that strong, I was intrigued on what other kinds of wizards were in Fairy Tail. I felt a smile form on my lips, then glanced at Lucy. She was dragging some baggage as she followed Natsu and Happy, a joyful smile on her face.

Looking around Magnolia, my eyes widened at the sight before me. There stood a massive building, a flag that had the same mark on Natsu’s shoulder. So that’s the Fairy Tail guild, since it had the name on it as well. My eyes sparkled at the building in awe. “Welcome to Fairy Tail!” Happy announced at the front doors to Lucy. She looked up at it in amazement, as did I. Natsu then kicked open the door roughly. “We’re back!” He yells out, Happy repeating him. The people inside, which must be all the members, greet the returning wizard with smiles and grins. They all look so friendly, my smile widens.

“There you go makin’ trouble again!” A member with buck teeth says to Natsu, “You half destroyed Harge-” But he was cut off by Natsu kicking him across the room. Both me and Lucy gasp in shock by his action. “Why?” The blonde wizard asks, horrified. “That info about the salamander was a lie, wasn’t it?” Natsu rages towards the member who gets up. “How would I know? I just told you some rumors that’ve been going around!” He yells back. Then the entire guild goes nuts. Happy gets launched across a table trying to calm his friend down, and other members start fighting each other.

My jaw was hanging as I watched, some objects flying through me and onto the ground. I glanced at Lucy, who only looked around the guild in awe. I guess she was amazed that she was inside the guild she always wanted to join. My smile returns, warmed up by the girl beside me. “So Natsu’s back?” A male voice says. Me and Lucy jump in shock, as a male with dark blue hair and in only his boxers glares towards where Natsu is. I feel my face flush up, why was this guy in his underwear? Didn’t he have clothes or something to cover himself up? “We’re going to finish what we started, Natsu!” He shouts, advancing towards the fire wizard. “Gray… your clothes.”

I turn to see a brunette female wearing a revealing outfit and long skirt, sitting on a stool where the bar seems to be, sipping a glass. “Gray” turns towards her with a surprised look, “Oops!” The brunette lets out a long sigh, “This is why all the men here have no class.” As she says that she lifts up a wine barrel and gulps down the alcohol inside. Lucy gapes at her while I stare in what seems confusion and, I guess impressed. I turn to see Gray kick a member aside and yell to Natsu, “Let’s do this!” The pinked haired boy turns to him with a glare. “Put some clothes on and have at me!” I sweatdrop. Everyone here was fighting like crazy. I’m honestly glad I’m unable to get in the crossfire. Although having things fly through me is annoying.

“All this crying and whining before noon?” A deep male voice says behind me and Lucy, and there stood a very tall and built man with white hair, his eyes stern and serious. “What a bunch of babies!” He raises a fist, “If you’re a man, then talk with your fists!” He shouts out. Lucy sweatdrops, “Oh, he’s actually encouraging them...” But it didn’t work as both Natsu and Gray launched him into the air easily. “And he’s already out for the count!” Me and Lucy both yell out in shock. “My, how noisy it is.” A smooth voice is heard from behind us again.

We both turn to see a guy with orange hair and glasses sitting down with girls on both sides of him. He wore a giant green coat as well. I squinted at him. Something felt off about him, but it wasn’t the same feeling that I felt about Bora. I wasn’t sure what it was, but I took a mental note to keep an eye on him. But a cup flew and smacked him dead on the forehead, knocking him to the floor. The girls looked at him with worry, and his expression soured. He stood up and winked at the girls. “I’m gonna mix it up, just for you all!” He boasts. Lucy deadpans as she holds up a book. “Okay, this guy just went off my list.” She mutters as she uses a red marker to cross out a picture of him in the book, which read the name “Loke”.

She turns, annoyed. “But man, what’s with this place?” She looks around the guild as everyone still fights. “Is there not a single serious wizard in this joint?” She questions. I cross my arms and cringe. “I’m not sure that there are any serious ones here, Lucy…” I state out loud. Then a soft female voice calls out, “Oh, it’s a newcomer!” We both turn, and my eyes widen. It was the girl from the magazine Lucy was reading from in Hargeon! If I remember Lucy called her Mirajane. She looked much more pretty up close. She wore a red dress that made her look stunning. Lucy began to fangirl, “Mirajane! In the flesh!” Mirajane smiles sweetly at her. This makes me smile too, it was like her smile was contagious.

Lucy gestures to everyone fighting with a nervous look. “Um, are you sure it’s not okay to stop them?” Mirajane turns and smiles at the cloud of members fighting. “They’re always like this. It’s better to leave them alone.” She turns back to Lucy and me. “And anyway…” She was interrupted as the same built guy that was launched by Natsu and Gray slamming into her, the guy landing on top of her. She gives a weak smile, “Isn’t it fun?” and after her question she conks out, her spirit floating out a bit. Lucy screams in horror, “Mirajane-san!” Sadly she too was knocked down, but by Gray. I shrieked out and covered my eyes, only because his underwear was missing, making him completely bare.

I heard Natsu chuckling, and peeked out to see him with Gray’s boxers. “My underwear!” Gray yells in agony, as Lucy also shrieks in horror. Unfortunately Gray goes up to Lucy, still bare. “Miss, would you be so kind as to lend your under-” He was smacked by Lucy, which I was glad for cause I didn’t want to see him naked. I could only watch as then Loke picked up Lucy with a smug look, who was punched by the same man who slammed into Mirajane, who then was kicked once again by Natsu. My eye twitched, everything was total chaos in here. I slowly walked over to the bar, knowing that I wasn’t able to be involved but wanted to move away from the fight.

Approaching the counter, I stood next to the brunette, who looked annoyed. “Everyone’s being so loud! I can’t relax and drink.” The next minute she pulls out a card, which glows with magic. “I’ve had enough out of all of you!” She says sternly. I back up a bit, looking around as others begin powering up their magic as well. Lucy holds up Happy, as if to protect herself behind the small cat. “They’re gonna fight with magic?” She fearfully says. “Aye!” Happy says happily. But before anyone could do anything, a large foot stomped onto the guild floor. I looked up, and gaped at the massive being before me.

“ **Stop this, you fools!** ” The voice of the being bellows loudly, its voice stopping everyone in their place. I looked around in shock as Lucy looked up at the thing in terror, “A giant!” She yells. “Oh, you were here, Master?” Mirajane says unaffected as the thing agreed, making me and Lucy look at her in shock. “Master?!” The female wizard shrieks out. Not everyone stopped though, as Natsu began laughing. “Everyone’s scared stiff! Victory is mi-” Sadly he was stomped on, me and Lucy gasping in shock. The being looked at Lucy, “ **A new recruit, are we?** ” He asks, which Lucy answers him scared. “Y-yes!”

It then stood up and looked like it was growing bigger. But actually, it began shrinking, and turned into a small middle aged man wearing blue and orange clothing and funny hat. I looked at him in awe while Lucy just looked shocked. The old man, which Mirajane referred to him as the guild master, looks up at her with a smile and wave. “Glad to have you on board!” I chuckle at Lucy’s reaction, “Now he’s tiny! And wait if you're the master…” Mirajane finishes for her. “That’s right, this is Fairy Tail’s Guild Master, Makarov-san.” Makarov then jumps up to a higher point in the guild, and bumps his head before getting up on the railing, clearing his throat.

Everyone looks at him, not speaking one word. He looks down at them upset, “You’ve gone and done it again, rascals!” He holds up a stack of papers he was holding in his hand. “Look at all this paperwork the council sent me! They’re all complaints!” He explains. The council sounds like a higher authority, like when those soldier guys appeared in Hargeon. “All you fools do is make the council angry at me!” He scolds them, shaking with anger as everyone looks down in shame. I look around with a small frown, were they that much trouble? But then Makarov does something surprising. “However…” He starts, the paper in his hand bursts into flames.

“Screw the council!” He shouts, throwing the now flamed papers as Natsu jumps for it. I stare at him in awe as he continues, “Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born with reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us, with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of ones entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of those fools on the council! And follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!”

And with Makarov’s speech, everyone in the guild cheers in joy. My eyes sparkle brightly, listening to everyone happily yelling around me. Then a smile grows once again on my face, but a warm feeling in my heart forms from his words. I’m glad I came here. I think I’m gonna like it here in Fairy Tail! After everything was cleaned up and calmed down, Mirajane brought Lucy over to the counter and pressed a stamp onto her right hand. And releasing it revealed a pink colored mark, the same one Natsu had. So having a mark like that show’s you’re in a guild, guild marks… that actually sounds right.

Lucy looks at the mark with joy as Mirajane smiles at her. “And with this, you’re now a member of Fairy Tail.” The blonde gushes at it and goes over to show Natsu. I smile as I watch her, “Natsu, take a look!” She raises the hand with her new guild mark. “I got Fairy Tail’s mark!” I laughed happily for her, she finally joined her dream guild. Natsu doesn’t glance her way, “You did? That’s nice, Luigi.” I deadpan as Lucy growls at him, “It’s Lucy!” I glance at the board in front of him. It was covered with pages. I walk closer and see that they have descriptions of jobs and reward money. Some had low prices while others have very high reward prices. I looked up more and saw words that read, ‘request board’.

Okay, let me review what I’ve learned about this world so far once again: Magic exists in this world, those who use magic are wizards, wizards are only literal if they join a guild and obtain a guild mark, guild members take requests for rewards. Glancing at each job request paper, my eyes light up. There were so many, is it because Fairy Tail is that famous? I really wish I wasn’t invisible, I could join Fairy Tail and become a wizard and learn magic. I looked down at my hands, and reached for one of the papers. But sadly my hand only phased through the paper and board. “Let’s do one with a big reward!” I hear Happy say behind me.

Natsu lets out an excited noise as he goes and grabs a paper, “Ooh, 160,000 jewel subduing some thieves!” “Then it’s decided!” The cat agrees. But before they can go out, a small young voice rings out. “Hasn’t my dad come back yet?” I turn to see a small boy with purple hair look at Makarov with big sad eyes. It pains my heart a little to see him so upset. Makarov stops drinking and looks down at the boy, “You’re getting annoying, Romeo.” He tells the boy, now known as Romeo. “If you’re the son of a wizard, then believe in him and wait patiently at home!” That doesn’t make the kid budge one bit.

“But he said he’d be back in three days, and he hasn’t come home for a week!” He painfully cried. I look at Romeo somberly, walking over near him. I would feel the same way too if my mother or father didn’t return for a long time. I look at the ground, now that I think about it… I couldn’t recall if I have or had parents. And if I did, were they worried about me? I look back, seeing Makarov raise his head. “That was a job at Mt. Hakobe, if I recall.” Romeo nods his head at the old master. “It’s not that far away! Go out and look for him!” He pleads. Makarov doesn’t change his mind, and narrows his eyes at the young boy. “Your old man is a wizard! And there ain’t a wizard in this guild who can’t take care of himself! Go home and drink some milk or something!”

Romeo grows more upset, then lands a fist on Makarov. “Jerk!” He cried. Tears peeked out in the corner of his eyes as he ran out, crying. I turned and stared where Romeo ran off to, feeling bad for him. “Poor kid, he’s only worried about his father.” I mutter. “Must be hard for him.” I hear Lucy say. I turn to her, hearing Mirajane speak. “His words were harsh, but the master is actually worried.” Then a crash is heard, scaring me a bit. I whipped my head to the request board, which now had an indent with a certain job Natsu was going to accept. Said wizard walked away quietly as another member stared at him leaving. “Hey, Natsu, don’t break the board!” He warned him, but Natsu didn’t pay any mind to him.

I watched him exit the guild, Happy trailing behind him. I had a feeling he was going to Mt. Hakobe to look for Romeo’s father. “Master, are you sure about this?” The same member from the request board asked Makarov, uncertain. “He’s going to save Macao, you know.” Macao must be Romeo’s father. I walk over to Lucy, still listening to the conversation. “This is why he’s such a kid.” The member who got kicked by Natsu first entering the guild said. The request board guild member rubbed the back of his head, “All this is gonna do is hurt Macao’s pride.” The master only sighs. “No one can decide what someone else should do with their life. Leave him be!” He says, and leaves it at that.

Lucy looks to the guild doors worriedly, “What’s he doing?” She questions. I look down, but look back up when Mirajane answers her. “Natsu is just like Romeo-kun, see.” Lucy turns to the albino haired female as she continues, “The same thing happened with Natsu.” I turn to where Natsu left at, a frown on my face. “All the wizards at Fairy Tail carry something with them. A scar, or pain… or suffering…” Mirajane finishes, drying off a cup. I lower my head, staring at the ground. I guess everyone, even wizards have burdens or problems of their own, just like me. “Natsu’s father left and never came back.” Mirajane brings up, getting mine and Lucy’s attention.

I turn my head to face her. Lucy gasps at her, and Mirajane starts putting away some bottles. “Well, it’s not his real father, but the parent that raised him.” She turns to us with a smile, “Not to mention a dragon.” Lucy jumps in shock while my eyes widened. “A dragon?” She cries. “Igneel?” I mumble quietly. Lucy stands up and places her hands on the counter. “Natsu was raised by a dragon?” She questions the other female, who nods. She begins to explain, “He was found by that dragon in the forest when he was little… And it taught him how to read and educated him, and taught him magic. But…” She says sadly.

“But, one day, it vanished, and Natsu couldn’t find it.” It finally clicks inside Lucy’s head as her eyes light up. “I see, so that’s Igneel.” The white haired woman nods at her. “Natsu is looking forward to meeting Igneel again someday. It’s kind of cute of him, don’t you think?” She asks her. Lucy nods, then gets up. I watch as she heads out the guild. I went to go follow her, but stopped. It wasn’t that I was getting frozen feet again. It’s just… I’m kinda curious about the guild. I could always go out and look for her when she returns, and it’ll make it easier to memorize Magnolia. I smiled, placed my hand behind my back, and walked around the guild. There were a bunch of small conversations going on, but I didn’t pay mind to them.

I looked up, and remembered that there was another floor inside the guild. Curiosity got me, and I made my way to the stairs to the second floor. Thankfully I didn’t just walk through the stairs and climbed them. When I reached the second floor, I was greeted with a second request board. But the jobs on it looked more difficult and tougher than the ones downstairs. I also noticed they had a letter on them. The ones back down had letters too. If I remember right, I saw the letters A-D. That must mean either how difficult the job is, or depending on the experience of the member. Looking away from the board, I noticed there was no one on this floor.

Well, I would have thought that if I hadn’t noticed the guy sitting at one of the tables. He was so quiet I didn’t even realize he was there. He had blonde hair and a lightning shaped scar over one of his eyes. He looked like he was wearing some weird kind of earwear or something, and wore a black coat with fluff over a purple dress shirt and black pants. He had a bored expression worn on his face, like he didn’t want to be here at all. I walked over to him to get a closer look. I am invisible, so I don’t think he’ll mind. Then his eyes shot towards my direction, and I stopped frozen. A chill went down my spine as his stare looked cold.

Could he see me? “What are you doing here?” He questioned with a monotone voice. I shook in my spot, scared stiff as a board. “I just came up here to clean up a bit, nothing more Laxus.” Mirajane’s voice sounded behind me, causing me to shiver and calm. I let out a held breath, he was only talking to Mirajane. The guy, Laxus, keeps his eyes on her as she wipes down a table with a rag. I got scared for a second there. But it would’ve been great if he had seen me, cause it would have given me some hope. But I was also scared because this guy was very intimidating.

Deciding I’ve seen everything the second floor has to offer, I went down the stairs with a sigh. I guess I could take a walk around outside. As I walked through the guild doors, I turned back to take a small look at the guild. I smiled then headed off. About maybe a couple hours passed as I ventured around Magnolia, but I don’t think I covered the whole city and it was almost close to night. I was about to head back or look around for Lucy when I spotted something. Or rather someone. There sitting down on a small set of stairs was Romeo, looking at the ground sadly. I frowned, walking up to the small boy. He was shaking a bit, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he covered them with his arm.

My heart clenched in pain, and I reached out for him instinctively. But my hand went through his shoulder. I retracted my hand and looked at it sadly. I couldn’t even comfort a boy who needed it the most. I looked at him with sympathy, and lightly placed my hand over his head as if it was patting him for real. “It’s going to be alright Romeo. I just know your father will be safe, and come back home. Have faith.” I softly said, trying to be comforting. I wanted to help in any way I can, this was all I could do for him right now. “Romeo!” A voice called out. I looked up to see Natsu and Lucy, and Natsu was carrying someone. Romeo’s eyes went huge, seeing the man being helped by Natsu. So that must be his father, Macao.

“Dad!” He cried, launching himself at his father with so much force, knocking him to the ground. Macao hugged his son as Romeo sobbed, “Dad, I’m sorry!” He wailed, tears raining down his cheeks. “I’m sorry I made you worry.” Macao softly said to his son. I scooted over to Lucy, and watched with a soft smile. “It’s okay… I’m the son of a wizard, after all.” The boy told his father. Macao released from the hug and looked down at his son, “The next time those bullies try and pick on you, tell them this: “Can your old man defeat 19 monsters, huh?!”” He said with a proud smile. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy began to leave, and I took one last look at the two as I followed behind them.

But then Romeo’s voice called out, “Natsu! Happy! Thank you!” Natsu raised a hand to wave at him, “Sure thing!” “Aye!” They called back. “And thank you too, Lucy!” He shouted happily to Lucy, who turned and waved at the small child with a blush. I smiled at her, happy that she was happy. I looked at the ground as I walked behind them. My smile grew, I think I made the right choice following her. Until I figure out what happened and anything about my situation, I don’t think I’ll mind sticking around for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna have her go with Natsu and Lucy, but decided against it and went with a different idea. I figured there would be times where she wouldn't follow Lucy everywhere.


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to explain what my plan is for this story. Only the small details.

I have decided what the plan is for this story. It took a lot of thinking, and deciding, but I finally figured it out. I'm not going to tell you the whole plan, but I AM going to tell you things that I will be adding and not adding.

For what I'm not adding is specific Arcs in Fairy Tail. There are a ton of seasons in this anime, and it would be both a hassle and stress-inducing to write them all out.(If you have not seen these Arcs, then you will be spoiler free.) I will not be putting in Fairy Tail Zero. It does explain the backstory of Fairy Tail, but sadly it won't affect Miss Protagonist. The Edolas Arc won't be in either. But I do have a plan in place of it, don't worry. I have seen many stories where they skip the Arc with Michelle and the key(the arc is called Key of the Starry Sky), so I'm going to skip it as well. As well as the Sun Village Arc, I honestly haven't seen it, even when I first watched Fairy Tail. The rest of the Arcs I haven't mentioned will be included.

Another thing I wanted to explain was Miss Protagonist. She does have a name, but won't be revealed just yet. I am going to show you what she looks like, in the next chapter of course. Also, what her age is, I want it to be around how old Lucy is, maybe just a year younger than her.

And if I plan to skip certain episodes, I will have Miss Protagonist explain them in a sort of flashback, as if she's reviewing the event that happened.

Thank you for your time. :)


	6. Chapter 3: Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Protagonist goes on her first mission with Lucy, in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what Miss Protagonist looks like, here she is:  
> https://i.imgur.com/veaOp9i.png  
> (Art belongs to me, please ignore the hands, I'm bad at drawing them...)

I opened my eyes to the room I was in. To be more specific, Lucy’s room in her new place in Magnolia. She had gotten it so she could be close to the guild, for only 70,000 jewel for rent. And I invited myself to stay with her, on the floor of course. I can’t use the bed or other furniture, and it's not like I can sleep anyway. I don’t mind the floor, it’s not cold to me. I look up to see Lucy wake up, stretching her arms out and looking out the window for a quick second. Then she hops out the bed and heads for the bathroom to, which I guess to get ready for the day.

I stayed on the floor cross legged for a while, until I got up myself. Today was gonna be a new day. I may have stayed behind at the guild while Lucy went out with Natsu and Happy, but if she gets a job today, I’m going with her. I mean, it’s not like anything can hurt me. And if anything bad happens, I’ll be just fine. I know Natsu and Lucy will be able to handle anything that comes at them, they’re wizards after all. I walk over to where the bathroom was, Lucy just getting out of the tub with a towel wrapped around her. She dried her hair as I stretched a bit. It was so weird being in Lucy’s place without her knowing, it’s like having a roommate you don’t even know about.

But as Lucy exited the bathroom, waiting outside in a chair with food was Natsu and Happy which shocked both of us. “Yo!” The fire wizard greeted. “...My room!” Lucy cries out, kicking Natsu and Happy into the wall. “Why the heck are you two here?!” I ducked as she sent them into the wall. I know I’m invisible and all, but I wouldn’t want her leg going through me as she’s kicking Natsu and Happy. Natsu got up and rubbed his sore cheek, “‘Cause we heard from Mira that you’d picked out a place…” He tells her as Happy agrees. She just glares at them. “You heard, so you just barge in? No matter how close friends we are, don’t you understand the concept of common courtesy?” She asks them enraged.

I sweatdrop a little. That’s kinda what I’m doing, but she doesn’t know that. Lucy pointed at them with a harsher glare, “You just committed breaking and entering! That’s a crime, you know!” I let out a sigh as Natsu gave her a look. “Hey, that hurts, man.” He said, offended. I could see the veins popping on Lucy’s forehead. “I’m the one who’s suffering here…” She mumbles. I then notice Happy scratching at the wall, leaving marks. “Nice room!” He compliments. Lucy doesn’t appreciate it, “Don’t sharpen your claws, you cat creature!” She yells at him. I try to kick him away from the wall, but my foot just passes through his entire body. At least I tried. “What’s this?” I hear Natsu mutter in confusion.

Lucy and I both look in horror, the blond grabbing the stack of paper he held and kicking him far away. “Don’t look!” I puffed my cheeks out. That was her personal stuff, he can’t just go through it without permission. Even I have respect for Lucy’s private belongings! He sits up and stares at Lucy who was shaking, “Now I’m curious. What is that?” I glare at him. “Don’t even try it, pinky!” I threaten, it being ineffective. “Haven’t you done enough? Go home already!” Lucy raises her voice at him, crying a bit. Sadly Natsu doesn’t and just smiles. “No way! I came to hang out!” My eye twitch at him. “More like messing with Lucy.” I say. “I can’t believe this guy…” She says sadly.

A bit of time passed and Lucy was dressed and sitting at the table with a cup of tea, pouting at the fire wizard and cat. I stood near, watching and listening quietly. She huffs a bit, “I just moved in, so I don’t have to entertain you. Go home after you finish your tea, okay?” The pink haired boy lets out a sigh, “She sure is cold-hearted…” Happy agrees, making Lucy upset. “Cold-hearted, you say?” I shook my head. “Quit bullying her, guys.” I say disappointed. It was kinda sad when I speak and never get an answer. But it’s alright, I’m used to it by now. And who knows? Maybe someday I’ll find a way to make myself visible and be able to be normal again.

For now, I need to focus on the present rather than the future, cause that will come eventually. Natsu’s eyes light up, “Oh, yeah! Show me all those key guys you gave, Lucy.” He asks her. I get curious. He must be talking about those gate keys she had. She was looking for one at the magic shop in Hargeon. I’ve wondered what those did. “They’re not “key guys” they’re Celestial Spirits.” She corrects him. Celestial Spirits? A light bulb in my head lights on. That mermaid that was with Lucy before it vanished, was she a Celestial Spirit? If so then I missed my chance to see her up close.

“How many Celestial Spirits do you have contracts with, Lucy?” Happy asks her. She takes and holds up the ring of keys to them, “Six! 3 silver and 3 gold!” As she lays them out and explains them, I look at them with awe. “These silver keys are the ones that are sold in stores. “The Clock,” Horologium, “The Southern Cross,” Crux, “The Harp,” Lyra.” The silver keys looked a bit cute, and if I remember she got another one in Hargeon. I then glance over at the gold keys, “Then the gold ones are super-rare keys that open the twelve Gates of the Zodiac.” I open my mouth in awe. ““The Golden Bull,” Taurus. “The Water Bearer,” Aquarius. And “The Giant Crab,” Cancer!” Natsu and Happy drool with hunger.

“A crab?!” The fire wizard shouts happily. “Crab!” Repeated Happy, drool leaking from his mouth as well as Natsu’s. Me and Lucy sweatdrop. “There they go again zoning out at the weirdest parts…” She mutters under her breath. “All they ever think about is food.” I say, letting out a small sigh. The blond places a fist in her hand, “Now that I think about it, I still haven’t made the contract with the key I bought in Hargeon.” She gets up from her seat, “Since you’re here and all, I’ll show you the process a Celestial wizard goes through to make a contract with a Celestial Spirit.”

My eyes sparkle brightly. I get to see her use magic?! I let out a small excited squeal as Natsu and Happy gasp and huddle up. “I wonder if she has to sign a blood pact?” I hear Happy whisper to his friend. “Sounds painful… for your butt.” Natsu whispers back. I deadpan at their ridiculous ideas. “Why are you talking about my butt? And you know I can hear you.” Lucy mumbles quietly. She takes out the key she bought, glancing at the two males. “Whatever, just watch.” I watched in excitement, waiting for Lucy to start. She holds out the key in front of her, eyes all focused. “I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!” The ground under her begins to glow in a circle. A magic circle which I learned by watching.

The sparkle in my eyes grew brighter. “ **Gate of Canis Minor, I open thee! Nicolas!** ” She calls. Then a doorbell noise was heard, and a bright light formed in the room. After a second passed the light dissipated, and in its place was a small shaking snowman with a little tail and orange nose. “Kyaa! It’s so cute!” I gushed, staring at the small spirit. Natsu and Happy didn’t think the same though. “There’s always next time.” They said in unison. Lucy glared at them, “I didn’t screw up!” I just kept gushing at the tiny spirit. It was so adorable! In instinct I went to hug it, but ended up phasing through the little guy and landed on the floor with a thud.

I puffed my cheeks out. “I guess I can’t touch Celestial Spirits either…” I sadly mumble, tears in the corner of my eyes. Lucy grabs the small spirit, Nicolas, and gushes as well. “How cute!” She cries in adoration. I sit up and put my hand on my chin, smiling ear to ear at the two. “I-it is?” Natsu questions with a sweatdrop. The celestial wizard looks up at them, Nicolas held in her arms. “It doesn’t take much magic power to open Nicolas’s gate, so they’re popular to keep as Spirit pets!” She explained. My head tilted, letting the new information sink in. Maybe one day I can get one of my own, when I’m not invisible of course…

The two males huddle up once again. “Natsu, this is clearly a case of human’s pride!” Happy whispers. “Luigi is definitely a scary one…” The pinkette whispers back. I could feel the irritation rise from Lucy. “It’s Lucy! And I can  _ hear _ you…” She mumbles. I sigh, “These guys really  _ are  _ idiots…” I say, deadpanning at the two. She then takes out a notepad and pen, laying on her knees in front of the spirit. “Okay, let’s move on to the contract.” She begins, the spirit agreeing with her. “How’s Monday?” The spirit shakes its head, Lucy writes down in the notebook. “Tuesday?” The spirit nods its head. She writes down again. This goes on with Lucy asking a certain day, and the spirit either answering yes or no.

Natsu and Happy looked bored watching, but I was watching in amazement. I wonder what her other Celestial Spirits look like. I once again recall seeing the mermaid back in Hargeon. And remembering when Lucy explained her keys, one of them was a water bearer. That mermaid must be Aquarius. I take a mental note the next time Lucy summons her to get a closer look. All I saw was her back and only a glimpse of her face before she vanished. “Okay, contract complete!” Lucy says happily. The spirit jumps cutely. “Looks pretty simple.” Happy comments. “Yeah!” Natsu agrees, but Lucy holds up a finger. “It seems that way, sure, but it’s crucial.”

My brows furrow, head tilting in confusion. “Celestial wizards work by contract. In other words, promises are everything to us. Therefore, there’s no way I’ll break a promise! See!” She explained to them. Natsu makes a noise of understanding. “Oh yeah! I have to decide on a name.” Lucy declares. “Wasn’t it named Nicolas?” Happy brings up. I nod, I thought that was its name, too. The celestial wizard looks at the blue cat. “That’s the name for the variety.” She thinks for a moment, I raise a hand. “Oh, how about Snowy!...” A second passes before I tilt my head to the side, sweatdropping. “Right, she can’t hear me…” Then Lucy lights up, “That’s it!”

She holds out her arms for the spirit, a smile on her face. “Come here, Plue!” With its new name, Plue happily waddles over into Lucy’s embrace. I beam brightly, that sounds cuter than my suggestion. “Plue?” The guys said in confusion. She turns and smiles at them, Plue in her arms. “Doesn’t the name sound cute? Right, Plue?” She asks them, then the spirit. “I think it does!” I tell her happily. Natsu looks at Plue with unsure eyes. “Are you sure he likes it?” I glance at him, puffing my cheeks out. “How would you know how Plue feels about its name?” Lucy looks up at him. “Of course he does!” She says. Happy tilts his head, “Plue’s a “Lesser Dog” but he doesn’t bark, does he? That’s strange.” He says.

“It’s not like you meow, either.” She deadpans. I chuckle a bit. Lucy lets go of Plue, who walks over near the guys and starts dancing. I gush at the sight. “So cute!” I cry out. They all look at Plue, “I wonder what it’s trying to say?” Lucy wonders. Natsu places a hand on his chin, before raising a thumbs up. “Plue, right on, man!” He exclaims with a grin, Plue giving him a thumbs up in return. “They communicated!” Lucy cries in shock. But then Natsu stares at her intensely, making her and me a bit uncomfortable. “W-what?” She asks nervously. “Hey, quit it! You're making her uncomfortable!” I yell, throwing fists through him, literally.

He stands up, the seriousness fading. “Okay, I’ve decided! Join us and let’s form a team!” Happy jumps up with joy. “I see!” Lucy blinks at them both. “A team?” She repeats in confusion. “Aye!” Happy begins, “Everyone in the guild are allies, but the people who really get along well join together to form teams. A request that might be difficult for one person can be handled easily by a team, see!” I raise my brows as Lucy lights up in excitement. “That’s great! Sounds like fun!” Her and Natsu both give each other a custom handshake, both of them smiling. “Okay, we’re all set then!” He says with a grin. “Signed and sealed!” Lucy agrees. “Aye, sir!”

My lips turn up in a smile. I guess since I’m gonna be around Lucy, might as well consider myself a part of the team with her. I pump a fist into the air, the smile now a wide grin. “Let’s hurry up and do a job!” Natsu exclaims, taking out a paper. “Look, I already picked one out!” I walk over excitedly as Lucy takes it from him. “My, how hasty of you… Let me take a look.” She says sweetly. I didn’t even notice the evil smirk on the male’s face as I looked over Lucy’s shoulder, listening to her read the job. “Shirotsume town, huh? No way! 200,000 jewel just for taking a single book from the mansion of this Duke Everlue person?” Placing my hand on my chin, I nodded at everything she said.

Nastu gleamed, “See? Isn’t it a steal?” But the moment was ruined as Lucy read over a specific part of the job description. “Caution: He’s a dirty old pervert and currently recruiting blond-haired maids.” As she said that, I slowly turned my head and glared at the two. “And Lucy’s blond, isn’t she?” The pinkette says smugly. “Let’s get her to infiltrate the mansion dressed as a maid.” Happy adds in, wearing the same smug sounding voice as Natsu. I fume at them as Lucy shakes. “You planned this from the beginning!” She stutters out. The celestial wizard is then on the ground, sulking as the others have smug faces. “So I hear those Celestial wizards never break their promises… How impressive!” Natsu brings up aloud, as if to taunt Lucy.

“Oi, you tricked her you damn pink fire-hazard!” “You tricked me, huh?!” Me and Lucy yell at the same time. Natsu laughs at her, “Okay, it’s practice time. Try calling Happy “Master.”” He tells her. “No way! Not to a cat!” She shouts at him with irritation. The next hour we all were riding in a carriage, but not one with a horse but a boar of sorts. The newest thing I learned is that I’m able to sit normally in this, as if I was sitting on normal ground, not sure how but whatever. I sat next to Lucy who smiled smugly at Natsu, who looked incredibly ill. “Are you having a comfortable ride, Master?” She snidely said. He let out a pained groan, “It’s a match made in hell…” It seems that Natsu gets motion-sickness, explaining why he looked like he was gonna hurl. I covered a laugh with my hand as I looked at him. “Hey, I’m the one that’s playing the Master part!” Happy yells furiously.

“Shut up, cat!” Lucy barks annoyed. “No one would call you that, even if they were paid, dumb cat…” I mumbled, glaring at him. “By the way, Natsu…” Lucy begins to ask the pinkette, “Why did you want to form a team with me?” With a pained expression, he managed to answer her question. “‘Cause you’re pretty sweet, you know?” Lucy blushes a bit at his answer. I tilt my head and smile. Maybe he can be nice at times. “But you’re also pretty weird…” He ruins the moment. I deadpan at the fire wizard. “Says the one with a talking cat.” I say aloud. But Lucy ignores the comment, changing the subject. “Anyway, this is my first job, okay? I’m gonna finish it up, lickity split!” She says determinedly.

Happy looks up at her from his fish, “Wait, didn’t you dislike it?” She glances down at him, “I’m up against a dirty old man! I may not look it, but I’m just a little confident in my sex appeal.” She places her hand on her cheek, looking confident in her words. I grinned at her, “You got this Lu-chan!” My eyes widened. Then I looked down. ‘ _ Lu-chan… _ ’ I said in my thoughts. After a second passed, my smile returned. “Lu-chan…” I said once more, the nickname sounding just right to me. I giggled. “As a cat, I really can’t tell.” Happy stated, irking Lucy a bit. “Let’s get this straight! Since you aren’t gonna be involved, the reward split is 8 to 1 to 1!” She explained to them. “Are you sure about just getting the 1 part, Lucy?” The cat said teasingly, which made Lucy more upset. “I’m the 8!”

We finally arrived at Shirotsume Town, walking through the streets. “I’m never riding a carriage again.” Natsu complained, still looking a bit sick. “You say that every time.” Happy tells him, as if he was repeating himself. I walked behind them with my arms behind my back, looking around town. It was a bit small compared to Hargeon. “Anyway, let’s get something to eat.” The pinkette brings up, a growl being heard. I let out a chuckle. ‘ _ Always thinking about food… _ ’ I thought as I gazed at the fire wizard. “How about you eat your own fire?” Lucy questions. “You’re really cold-hearted, you know. Would you eat Plue or that cow of yours?” He retorts back, making Lucy look at him crazy.

“Of course not!” I tilt my head as I listen, “Well, it’s the same as that.” He tells her subtly. I stop looking at them and return looking around the town, but still listening to the conversation. “So you’re saying you can’t eat your own fire, then?” The celestial wizard figures, tilting her head a bit. “What a pain.” She adds. We then came upon a restaurant, which Natsu smiles with glee. “Let’s go in here!” He points to the food place. However Lucy begins walking away, “You two go on ahead.” Then she’s off. I stay near the pinkette as he crosses his arms. “What’s with her?” He questions to himself. “It’d be more fun to all eat together.” “Aye.” Happy agrees. I roll my eyes.

Then we sat down and ate. Well, Natsu and Happy ate, while I was standing and watching the two eat. “Let’s bring the fatty parts for Lucy!” Natsu said with a full mouth. “She looks like she likes the fatty parts.” I glared at Happy as he said that. “Don’t assume what she likes and doesn’t like!” I yell, annoyed. “Since when did you decide I liked fatty parts?” Speaking of the wizard. I turned around, then gasped. “Lu...cy?” Natsu began, but then saw what I saw. Lucy had her hair up in twin tails, and wearing a simple maids outfit. She looked so cute! “You look amazing, Lu-chan!” I gushed, clapping my hands together.

“It’s true. I look good in anything, don’t I?” She said in a proud tone. Both guys gaped at her, some food falling out of their mouths. Lucy then began acting all sweet and cute, as if she was really a maid. “Have you finished your meal, Master?” I giggled, finding it funny and cute how she was playing the part. Once again the two males huddled close, whispering to each other. “What are we going to do? We were just joking, but she’s really gone and done it!” Happy whispered. “Can’t tell her it was just a joke now, can we? M-maybe we could just go for it like this?” Natsu whispered back. I think a vein popped on Lucy. “I can  _ hear  _ you!”

We met up with the client, or the others did as I just stood near. He looked about middle age but not close to Makarov. His wife standing close to him as he sat down on one of the couches, the others sitting down on the other. “I am the client, Kaby Melon.” He introduced himself, folding his hands in his lap. The boys drooled, “Melon?!” “You have one yummy name!” They commented. I sighed, pretty much now used to their food obsession. “Hey, that’s rude of you!” Lucy scolded them. Kaby only laughed, “I get that all the time.” I smiled, at least he’s modest. I noticed Lucy looked at him weird, and raised an eyebrow.  _ ‘I wonder why…? _ ’ I thought to myself.

“Well then, let me tell you about this job.” He started, the others agreeing. I focused on his explanation, “My request is to destroy a book in the possession of Duke Everlue, Daybreak. Or burning it is fine, too.” I blinked at him. He wanted to have the book destroyed? I thought the job was to take it from him. “Burning it?” Natsu says as he lights a single finger on fire. “Then why don’t I just burn down the whole mansion?” “Piece of cake!” I looked at them with wide eyes, because that was a crazy thing to say which Lucy thought so too. “You can’t! You’ll get thrown in jail for sure!” The flame vanishes as she says that, then she turns back to Kaby. “I’d like to know the reason…” Natsu huffs, “Who cares? It’s 200,000!”

Kaby looks up, “No, it’s 2,000,000 jewel.” The room got loud as everyone yelled, “2-2,000,000?!” in pure confusion and shock. That was way more than 200,000! The spirits nearly left our bodies as Kaby spoke. “Oh, you weren’t aware?” I felt the room spin a bit, I held my head to keep balance. I shook my head as Natsu and Happy talked about splitting, and Lucy getting mad about their splitting decisions. After everyone calmed down, Lucy repeated her question. “But, why?” Kaby tightened his folded hands, and I noticed he was shaking slightly. “I want to destroy that book no matter what. I cannot allow that book to exist.” His voice sounded pained and filled with agony.

I jumped back a bit as Natsu’s head erupted in flames, a determined look in his eyes. “Okay, I’m all pumped up!” He exclaimed, ready to go. As he was cause he immediately grabbed Lucy and ran out, Happy flying behind and me hurrying to catch up with them. Then we arrived at Everlue’s mansion, me being slight amazed by how grand it looked. But I remembered that this guy was no good, so I couldn’t be impressed. But only a little. I stood next to Lucy, who wore the maid outfit and called out loud. “I’ve come because I heard you were recruiting maids! Is anyone home?” She had a nervous look across her face. I glanced at Natsu and Happy who were behind a tree watching her. I rolled my eyes and beamed at the celestial wizard. “You’ve got this, Lu-chan!” I say, encouragingly. But then the ground behind us erupted, and out came a gigantic woman in a maid outfit who landed perfectly back onto the ground.

Lucy and I both jumped a bit in shock, surprised by the woman. She had pink hair in two tails like Lucy but a bit shorter. “A maid recruit?” She asked aloud, Lucy agreeing shakily. “It seems you came because of the advertisement our Master placed for maids.” She stated, no expression on her face. I felt nervous near her, and felt like an ant compared to her. Another person jumped from the ground, but instead of a woman it was a guy. An old guy. He was stubby and short, the same guy from the request. “Did you call for me?” He questioned with a grin. I shuddered, feeling way uncomfortable now. “There he is!” Lucy panicked under her breath.

So this was Everlue. I staggered away a bit, feeling chills run down my body just looking at him. I know he couldn’t see me, but just the thought of him near me was horrifying. I looked at Lucy, I know she can do this. If anything she can defend herself, or Natsu will come to help. Everlue placed a hand on his chin as he looked at Lucy, “Let’s see here.” the celestial wizard forced a fake smile at him. “Thanks for having me!” Just him staring at Lucy was unsettling and creepy. Lucy shook a bit but held her ground. “You can do this, Lu-chan. I believe in you…” I mumbled under my breath. He then turns around with an unamused look. “No thanks. Go home, ugly.” He told her. My jaw dropped as Lucy was offended and picked up by the woman.

“That’s that. Go on home, ugly.” The woman stated, making another indent in Lucy’s ego. I felt my face burn in rage at their insults at Lucy. “Understand? For a person as magnificent as myself…” Then a bunch of other girls, who were absolutely ugly in my opinion, popped up behind him. “...only beautiful girls will do!” Now I was enraged. How in the world could you consider those girls “beautiful”? They weren’t even near as pretty. They all began complimenting him and praising him lovingly. I nearly felt my stomach lurch hearing it all. Then Lucy sulked back to where Natsu and Happy were, feeling upset at all the insults. I glared to where Everlue and those girls were before. “You should learn how to be respectful towards women, you dirty pig!” I yelled, shaking a fist in the air.

I turned back to see Natsu and Happy looking down at her. “So much for sex appeal.” He said a bit disappointed. Lucy whipped her head up at him with tears, “That’s not the problem! That Everlue guy just has a really whacked out sense of beauty!” Happy shook his head, “Excuses…” Lucy cried more, “It’s so frustrating!” “Oi! Be nice to her, she tried her best, damn it!” I shouted at the cat furiously while trying to kick him again. Natsu then slammed his fists together, some sparks of flame appearing. “Okay! In that case we’ll go with plan T!” I looked at him with confused eyes. “Plan T?” I questioned aloud. Lucy got up with a face of rage. “Yeah! I’ll never forgive that old fart!” I nodded my head excitedly. “You go, Lu-chan!”

But Lucy cocked her head to the side, “Wait, what’s plan T?” I nodded again, curious to what the fire wizard had in mind. “The T is for “Take them head on!”.” Happy told her. “How exactly is that a plan?” Me and Lucy yell in unison. We went to the side of the mansion, where Natsu jumped up to the roof as Happy picked up Lucy and flew her up. I watched them go, still on the ground. Then walked through the mansion wall normally. As if walking through a wall was normal. Inside the mansion was super fancy. I sweatdropped at the giant golden statue of Everlue. Massive ego much? Then the others come out of a room and start looking through other rooms, possibly looking for the book.

I climbed up the stairs as they sneak on the wall quietly. “Wait, do you plan on searching through each room?” Natsu asked Lucy, who nodded. “Of course.” I joined up with them as the pinkette looked at the blond. “Wouldn’t it be faster to grab someone and ask them where the book is?” I tripped comically on the floor, sliding a bit at Natsu’s question. My eye twitched in irritation as Happy agreed with his friend. “We’re infiltrating without anyone finding out. It’s all ninja and stuff, isn’t it cool?” She turned and asked him all excited. Then Natsu made a weird face, muttering the word “ninja”. “I think he’s got some weird mental image again…” Lucy mutters awkwardly. “What else goes on in that brain of his?” I sigh out, placing a hand on my forehead.

But my eyes locked on the floor behind them, seeing it slowly rising. Then the girls and woman from before jumped out with weapons. “The intruders have been located! Eliminating them!” They announce, the pink haired woman’s eyes flashing menacingly. I shriek, backing up in fear. “They’re here!” Lucy shouts in surprise. Happy lets out a yell of sorts, wearing a skull on his head that I didn’t notice until now. All the girls except the pink haired woman shrieked in horror. “It’s a ghost!” One of them yells. “I feel really offended for some reason, and I’m not even a ghost…” I say under my breath. They all get blasted back by Natsu’s attack. “You’re annoying!” He yells at them.

“Flying Virgo Attack!” The woman yells, jumping into the air then falling back down onto the ground onto Natsu. “Natsu!” I cried out, fearing the worst. Thankfully he was alright and lifted her off him, throwing her into the air. A magic circle formed under him, and the woman was launched to the bottom floor from his attack. “Ninja!” He yelled out, his scarf covering his head and mouth with only his eyes peeking out. “We can’t have them discovering us-de gozaru!” He said in a sneaky voice, posing as a ninja along with Happy. “Nin-nin!” Nin-nin!” Me and Lucy deadpan at the idiots. “It’s cause we were just as noisy as usual.” Lucy sadly says. “And that they’re complete idiots…” I add.

Lucy and Natsu open the next doors to reveal a large library room. I looked around in awe, there were so many books. “It’s a mountain of books-de gozaru!” Natsu says, still acting like a ninja with Happy consenting with him. I take a single glance at him, “You look like a moron.” Lucy lets out a sigh of awe at the books. “That old man’s actually quite a reader, I guess.” I nod. Natsu fixes his scarf back to normal and jumps with a wide grin. “Let’s search!” He exclaims. Then they began to search for Daybreak. I helped along too, in my own way. It was kinda hard for them since it was one book they were looking for.

Then my eyes landed on a gold colored book, the words reading “Daybreak”. I smile with glee, then turn to the others which were still looking. I puff my cheeks, slightly annoyed. I then wave my arms, “Hey! The book’s right here! Look over here!” I yell, getting no response. I groan in irritation. “Oi! It’s right here-” I went and reached for the book, knowing I couldn’t grab it. But to my surprise a thud was heard. I stopped, and looked at my feet. For Daybreak was under me, my feet phasing through. I blinked, then again, making sure I was seeing things right. The thud was also heard by Natsu, who ran over and picked up the book with a smirk. “I found the golden book!” He exclaims. “And hey, search seriously!” Lucy yells at him.

I was still trying to wrap my head around what just happened. “D-did I do that…?” I mutter in confusion, glancing down at my hands. Did I actually make it fall? Or was it just coincidence? I had no clue. Whatever happened, I need to keep an eye out in case it happens again to confirm it was me or not. “Daybreak?” Lucy says surprised, looking at the wanted book. “Like, dawn?” Happy muttered questionly. They all realized what they had. “We found it!” Happy exclaims, Natsu looking in disbelief. “Seriously?” He then held it up, celebrating a bit. “What an easy 2,000,000.” Lucy beamed joyfully. I walked over to them after calming down from my shock and confusion. Then I backed up as Natsu raised a flaming hand.

“Let’s burn it!” However Lucy’s eyes widened at the book. “Pretty simple, wasn’t it?” Happy stated. I crossed my arms. It wouldn’t be that simple, and not to mention I was kinda suspicious why Kaby would want to get rid of something plain like a book. “Wait a sec!” Lucy exclaimed, taking the book away from the fire wizard. She glanced at the cover, eyes filled with surprise. “But, this was written by Kenmu Zaleon!” Her face gleams with joy. “Kemu?” The pinkette mumbles in bewilderment. “He was a wizard who was also a novelist! I’m a huge fan!” She explained and fangirled, hugging the book close to her. I chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of my head while watching the blond. “I thought I’d read every book he wrote, but maybe this is an unpublished work?” She wondered out loud.

Sadly Natsu had other ideas. “Whatever, let’s hurry up and burn it.” Lucy panicked and held the book close. “What are you talking about? This has important cultural heritage! Burning it is out of the question!” Happy made a disappointed face, “You’re abandoning the mission.” I scowl at the feline. “Shut up, cat!” The blond also got mad at him. “Didn’t I say I was a huge fan?” Happy’s face didn’t change. “Let’s just burn ‘em both.” I looked at them with wide eyes of disbelief as they began advancing at Lucy slowly. They wouldn’t really do that, would they? Lucy backed away, scared. “How about we just tell him that we burned it, and I’ll keep it…” She tried to negotiate.

They didn’t change their minds. “I don’t like lying.” The pinkette told her, the blue feline concurred. Except a voice called out, making them stop. “I see, I see.” The ground behind them cracked open, Everlue jumping out before us. “So you intruders are after Daybreak, are you?” He questions snarkily. Natsu glances at Lucy with disappointed eyes. “See, this is what you get for hesitating.” Lucy pales a bit. “Sorry.” I fume, “Don’t apologize! He was trying to fry you just a second ago!” Happy sweatdrops, “What have you done to your mansion’s floor?” Everlue ignores him and laughs.

“I thought that you wizards were all coming to search for something, and it turns out it was that stupid book!” He sneers. Natsu looks at him strange, “Stupid?” Lucy then turns around with large sparkling eyes. “So wait… It’s okay if I take it?” Enraged, Everlue stomps his foot. “No! What’s mine is mine!” The celestial wizard pouts. “Miser.” It didn’t affect the man. “Shut up, ugly.” He utters plainly. Another painful strike at Lucy’s ego. Natsu lifts his hand up, a fire burning brightly. “Then how about we burn it?” He suggests, which Lucy denies once again. “No! I won’t let you!” The fire wizard turns and glares at her, eyes intense with slight irritation. “Lucy, this is our job!” It goes over her ears as she sits down and opens the book.

“At least let me read it!” I fall comically as everyone looks at her shocked. “Right here?!” Everlue glares darkly at us, “Enough nonsense! Do you realize who I am? Get your filthy hands off my book!” He then throws his hand up, “Vanish Brothers!” He called out. The bookcases began opening a secret door, revealing two guys. One had weird hair wearing a bandana on his forehead while the other had a very large looking frying pan and markings on his face. “Good afternoon.” The frying pan guy greeted. “Even mother would be surprised to see these two brats are Fairy Tail wizards.” Bandana guy stated. “That mark! They’re from a mercenary guild, the “South Wolves”!” Happy exclaimed, pointing at the guys.

Natsu cracks his knuckles, glaring at them. “So you hired these guys?” He questions Everlue. “This…” I hear Lucy mutter. I glanced down at her, she had a serious expression on. What was written in that book? Everlue laughs evilly, “Wolves are always hungry, yes? Prepare yourselves.” I grit my teeth, but then see Lucy get up and look at Natsu with seriousness. “Natsu, buy me some time. I think there’s some secret to this book.” She tells him. He looks at her confused, but she’s already running out the door to the side. I hear rumbling and turn to the side, seeing Everlue start to go underground. “I’ll go after the girl! Eliminate the brat!” He commands the guys, who acknowledge him as he leaves.

My eyes widen in fear. “Happy, take care of Lucy.” Natsu tells his buddy, who nods at him. “I’ll back you up!” He declares, but the pinkette declines. “No… I’ll be fine on my own.” He states, cracking his arm with a glare towards the guys. Happy starts to fly off to find Lucy, and I waste no time running after him. Natsu could handle them. I’ve seen how strong he is, after all. Right now, I needed to find Lucy, fast! “Don’t worry, we’re coming Lu-chan!”


	7. Chapter 4: Dear Kaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Miss Protagonist's first mission with Lucy, and something else happens after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands are shaking after finishing this chapter. It's all worth it. I also fixed the fact that I was spelling Kemu Zaleon wrong, I was saying Kenmu instead.

Happy flew in front, me tracking right behind me. We had traveled down into the sewers, which I wish I wasn’t able to smell. But I didn’t focus on that right now, Lucy was the main priority. A scream erupted from afar, and my eyes widened to see Lucy being pinned down by Everlue, holding her by the arms. I felt my blood boil, clenching my fist in anger. “You let her go you dirty pig!” I scream out, voice dripping with venom and rage. Happy sped forward, and kicked the dirty pervert in the face. I grinned from ear to ear. “Happy!” Lucy cried in joy, glad to see the cat. I pumped my fist in the air, “Great job, cat!”

He grinned at Lucy, proud of himself. “Nice one! Cool!” The blond exclaimed, impressed. But the moment didn’t last as Happy’s wings disappeared, causing him to fall in the sewer water. “How?!” I yelled confused, staring at the bubbles in the dirty water. “Why, you… What’s with this cat?” Everlue mutters at the cat who rises from the water with his eyes peeking above. “I’m Happy.” The cat bubbled out from under the water. I cringed, feeling my stomach churn as he spoke with water getting in his mouth. “Anyway, get up here.” Lucy says in a plain tone but looking shocked. “The water feels nice.” He responds, gently drifting down the stream. I gag a bit, Lucy facepalming.

“Uh, it’s sewage water.” She tells him. Pulling out a gold key, Lucy glares at Everlue. “The tables have turned! If you let me have this book, I’ll consider forgiving you. I really want to smack you one, though.” I puff my cheeks, throwing fists in the air. “You tell him, Lu-chan!” Everlue laughs at her, “A Celestial Wizard? For a bookworm you sure misuse language! “The tables have turned” implies that you have the upper hand!” I glance at Happy who drifts by, still in the water. I deadpan, “Useless cat…” I turn back to Everlue, a wide grin stretched upon his face. “But having one extra cat on your side isn’t going to be able to defeat my Diver magic!” He declares to her confidently, a dark look across his face.

My face hardens. So his magic was called Diver magic. That must be how he’s able to go into the ground like that, kinda like a mole or groundhog. He then activates his magic, burrowing underground. “So that was magic?” Happy asks aloud, joining up finally. “And that means Everlue is also a wizard?” He adds. Lucy glances at him and sweatdrops. “And hey, you smell.” She comments. Everlue then re-emerges out of the ground under Lucy, which she dodges. He tries again but she continues to avoid his attacks. I stood where I was, not affected by the attacks. After the third attack, she lands safely and glares at the man. “It’s written in this book! A horrible adventure story with you as the main character, Everlue!” She explains to him, holding up the book.

I cringe once again, the expression aimed at the man. “Ew, gross! Even I wouldn’t read something like that if it was the last thing in Fiore to read!” Happy looks at her confused. “What’s with that?” Everlue just grins, “It’s wonderful that I’m the main character. But the story is crap!” He digs down once again, tunneling through the floor and walls. “For Kemu Zaleon, of all people, to write such rubbish!” He spat. Lucy glanced behind her, Everlue jumping out with outstretched arms. “It’s a disgrace!” He nearly grabbed for Lucy, but thankfully she dodged in time. She moved out of the way of another attack from Everlue, who tunneled through the ceiling.

The celestial wizard’s glare hardened. “You forced him to write it! How conceited can you get?” She rebuked, eyes glancing up across the ceiling. “Conceited?” His voice called out with a question. We both looked around, listening to his voice. “I am a great man! It is an honor for someone to labor to write my book!” I see Lucy’s hold on the book tighten. “You blackmailed him to write it!” My eyes widen as I gasp, Happy shocked and confused as well. “Blackmail?” Everlue pops out from the wall behind us, “What about it?” We all turned to him. “It was his own fault for refusing me in the first place!” I grinded my teeth, seething as Lucy narrowed her eyes at the man. “What do you mean?”

Everlue then did a swimming motion as he dug across the floor. “I told him to write a book where I was the main character, but the idiot refused!” He dove down, then his hand re-emerged behind us pointed upwards. “So I told him: “Write the book, or I’ll revoke the citizenship for your entire family!”” Happy let out a small gasp. “If you did that, they wouldn’t be able to join the merchant of craftsman guilds! Is the Count really that powerful?” I gasped, horrified at his words. His hand dives back under, “I told you, I’m a great man!” Then the ground erupts again, all of us running as he jumps into the air.

“And in the end he wrote it!” He shouted gleefully. Lucy stared at him with anger. “But I was annoyed by his first refusal, so I made him write it in prison! “I’m an author,” he said! “A master craftsman!” But I broke that pride and haughty attitude of his!” He explained, activating his magic and bouncing all over the place as Lucy and Happy ran from him. My teeth grinded in fury, “You’re a monster! A horrible, selfish, greedy bastard!” I screamed at the top of my lungs at the man. “How dare you do such things just to satisfy your own desires!” Lucy howls angrily at him. She turns her head back at him, “You put him in solitary confinement for three years! Do you have any idea what he must have felt?”

My eyes expanded at her information, Happy shocked as well. “For three years?” They tried to get far from him, but he blocked their path by re-emerging in front of them. “Perhaps he finally noticed how great I truly am?” He questioned smugly. I wanted so hard to punch that smug smile off his ugly face. Lucy glared, eyes serious and full of rage. “No! He was fighting that pride of yours!” I stared at her as she stood up and continued. “If he didn’t write it, his family would be in trouble. But he couldn’t allow himself, as an author, to write a book with you as the main character!” Everlue narrowed his eyes at the celestial wizard. “How do you know these things, you pest?” He asked her.

She held up Daybreak at him, eyes never leaving the man. “It’s all written here in this book.” The greedy man looked at her confused, as did I. “Huh? I read that book as well. Kemu Zaleon never appears in it.” Lucy gives a knowing look, “It’s true that if you read it normally, it’s a work that’d make any fan cry! But you should know that Kemu Zaleon was originally a wizard!” We all gasp at her words. “He couldn’t have…” Everlue mutters. I look at Lucy, full of pride. “He used up all his remaining strength, and cast a spell on this book.” My eyes sparkle at the blond, “Way to go, Lu-chan!” I said proudly.

Everlue shook with rage, “So that was his scheme! When the spell ran out, it’d turn into a book defaming me?” His rage morphed into fury. “H-how rude!” Burrowing underground, he tried multiple times to get at Lucy, but she dodged everytime, continuing speaking. “You have no imagination, have you? It’s true that this book contains everything about how it was written!” They landed, Everlue glaring at Lucy. “But the words that Kemu Zaleon left in this book were nothing as petty as that! The real secret is something else!” She told him with a serious expression. “What, what?” Happy asks with a drooling mouth. “Probably nothing to do with either you or fish, dumb cat!” I growled at him with irritation.

“The real secret?” Everlue asking in confusion. Lucy puts the book away, “That’s why I’m not going to let you have this book.” She aims a gold key at him, “In fact, you never had a right to it in the first place!” With her hold on the gold key, she begins to call out. “ **Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!** ” With the second time of a doorbell sounding, a bright light appears then reappears. In its place is a man with braided hair, sunglasses, and crab limbs coming from his back. In both of his hands are a pair of scissors. He looked so cool. “It’s a crab! Make sure to end all your sentences with “-kani”! You’ve got to do it. You’re a crab after all!” Drooled Happy in joy.

I sweatdropped, tired of this cat’s antics. “We need to concentrate now. If you don’t shut it, he’ll pinch your paws.” Lucy tells the hungry cat. “Lucy… how would you like your hair done today… -ebi?” Cancer asks her, which shocks Happy. “Ebi?!” My eye twitched, looking at the spirit. The blond let out a sigh, “Could you take a look at the situation, please?” She points at Everlue, “We’re in battle! Beat up that bald old man!” She tells him, which Cancer agrees. “Okay-ebi.” I hear Happy let out a sigh, and turn to see him leaning on the wall. “I thought it’d be like a straight jab, but go figure, it turned out to be a hook. You can go home now.” Me and Lucy both felt a vein pop. “How about  _ you  _ go home?” We both mutter annoyed in unison.

I glanced at Everlue who was sweating and shaking like mad. Whatever he was thinking must be making him feel on edge real bad. But then he pulled out a gold key, and called out. “ **Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!** ” And another doorbell noise sounds, shocking all of us. “The same kind of magic as Lucy!” Happy cries out. Then the pink haired woman burrows up from the ground. “You rang, Master?” She asks. Everlue points at us, “Virgo, get that book!” He commands her. We all gape at her. “No way! She’s a Celestial Spirit?” Lucy cries in surprise. But my eyes caught something else shocking, which Lucy and the others noticed immediately. It wasn’t just Virgo who appeared.

“Natsu!” We cried out his name, as said fire wizard was hanging on to Virgo. “Why is he with Virgo?” Everlue yelled in question. Lucy stared at the pinkette with utter confusion, “How’d you…” Virgo was bewildered as well, Natsu looking down at us. “After she started moving again, I went to get her and… I don’t have a clue!” He answered, just as confused. Lucy’s eyes widened, “Get her… You mean you grabbed her, right? He couldn’t have come through the Spirit world with her, right?” Her face paled in disbelief. “That’s unbelievable!” She cried out, placing her hands on her head. I blinked up at Natsu. He was totally unpredictable. Beating Bora and saving Lucy, now this…

Natsu was incredible! “Lucy, what should I do?” He called down to the celestial wizard as the spirit tried to reach him off her back. She snapped out of it, then directed his attention at Everlue. “Do something about him!” Which Everlue does the same but with Virgo at Lucy. “Virgo, exterminate these pests!” Natsu jumped off the spirit, a shadow casted over her. “Understood!” She replied to her master, readying to attack the dragon slayer. But he’s prepared for it, and gets ready to counter attack. “ **Roar of the Fire Dragon!** ” Lucy also lends a hand and grabs her whip. “You pervy mole!” She shouts, attacking Everlue.

Virgo is blasted back, while Everlue is stunned and wrapped up in the whip’s grasp. The blond keeps a tight hold on the weapon, “You can’t run away digging any more holes!” She tells him. I beam at her, “Get him, Lu-chan! Beat his ass!” I cheer out, eyes burning with intensity. “A bit-part in a novel…” Then he’s thrown into the air. Cancer jumps at him, striking him with his scissors. Lucy lands epicly, eyes closed. “...is more than you deserve!” She finishes off as Cancer also lands and Everlue crashes down, his hair and moustache completely cut clean. “Sir, what do you think of this look-ebi?” The crab spirit asks, referring to his work.

A chuckle leaves my mouth, “Looks absolutely great!” I say sarcastically, grinning ear to ear. I hear Natsu laugh, and see him standing on a defeated Virgo. “Nice one, Crab! Wait, “-ebi”?” He says, confused at the last part. However the place begins to shake intensely and everything starts to crumble apart, probably from Everlue tunneling so much and the attack from Natsu must have finally made it unstable. And the entire mansion comes down, and I mean all of it. We were the last ones standing in the remains, me and Lucy paled with horror while Happy and Natsu looked normal. “Nice and flashy, Lucy! You did us Fairy Tail wizards proud.” The pinkette compliments the female, “Aye! But we ended up destroying things again.” Adds Happy.

“Is this my fault?” Lucy mutters in horror. “Don’t go blaming yourself! Blame the walking hazard of destruction next to you!” I roared, referring to Natsu who just grinned. After the destruction of Everloser’s mansion, we headed back to Kaby with Daybreak in hand. Lucy handed the book over to him, which he glanced at it with shock. He took it from her with a face of confusion. “What is the meaning of this?” He questioned, looking up from the book. “I am quite sure I requested that you destroy it.” Lucy nodded knowingly. “Destroying it is a simple task. You should be able to do it yourself, Mr. Kaby.” My brows furrowed, looking at the blond questioningly but felt understanding. I knew there was something she knew about the book that the rest of us didn’t.

Kaby’s grip on the book shook, “Then I will eliminate it! I don’t even want to look at it!” The atmosphere got somber. But Lucy still spoke, “I know why you can’t allow this book to exist.” She began, getting everyone’s attention. “It was to protect your father’s honor. You’re Kemu Zaleon’s son, aren’t you?” Me, Natsu and Happy gasped, looking at Kaby with surprise. The man looked surprised as well, “Why do you know that?” Lucy didn’t answer his question and only glanced down at the book in his hands. “Have you read this book?” She asked him, getting a no in response. “I couldn’t bring myself to read it. It’s trash. My father said so.” The fire wizard got upset, looking at Kaby with burning eyes. “So that’s why you wanted to burn it?”

Kaby nodded his head. “That’s right.” This snapped something in Natsu, who grabbed Kaby by the collar of his suit. “Burn it just cause it’s dumb? Isn’t that going too far, man?!” He roared out, Lucy running over to grab him. “Your dad wrote that book!” The celestial wizard pulled him back, “Natsu wait! It’s to protect his honor.” Her words made him stop. I gazed at him with saddened eyes. I knew what he was probably feeling, since Mira told Lucy that he lost his father, so he must feel enraged that Kaby wanted to destroy the one thing his father made. After Natsu was calmed down, Kaby glanced down at the floor. “Correct.” He said, answering the pinkette’s previous question.

“I’m ashamed that my father wrote Daybreak. 31 years ago…” He began to explain to us what happened, about how his father returned home one day after not contacting them for three years, declaring that he was finished being an author, never writing another book again, and cut off his own arm. Lucy and Natsu shrieked in horror at the mention of cutting off one's arm, but I covered my mouth, feeling horrible for Kaby’s father. We kept listening, me feeling more bad that I nearly felt tears stinging the corner of my eyes. “My father died soon afterwards.” He kept on, “And I’ve hated him… Hated him ever since.” I frowned slightly. Natsu was turned away but Lucy stood facing Kaby and his wife. “But as the months and years went by, the hatred I felt turned into remorse. And yet, my father is no longer in the world to apologize to.”

He looked at the book, shaking slightly as he stared at it. “So I felt the least I could do to atone was destroy this last, worst book of his. I wanted to rid the world of it for the sake of my father’s good name.” My eyes gazed with empathy, knowing I would probably do the same thing if I was in his place. I can’t even remember my own family, but I know I would do the same. Kaby takes out a matchbox and lights a match, “My father would agree.” But Lucy doesn’t agree with him on it. “No, he wouldn’t.” Everyone looks at her with surprise, and the match light goes out suddenly. “It’s begun!” The book begins to shine brightly, making Kaby have to cover his eyes. “What’s this?” He cries out. A magic circle appears on the book, and the words in Daybreak begin to float.

“Kemu Zaleon…” Lucy starts, “His real name was Zekua Melon! He cast a spell on this book.” Kaby stared at the book with disbelief. “Magic?” Then the words shifted, to spell, “Dear Kaby?” He read out loud. The celestial wizard nodded with a smile, continuing to explain. “That’s right! It’s written to his beloved son, Kaby. He cast a spell that rearranged the letters. On the entire thing!” The books pages began to flip, and the words floated out and around the room glowing. Everyone watched in surprise, while Lucy stayed the same. But me, my eyes lit up, watching the words rearrange themselves. “Wow…” I muttered. “The reason he quit being an author is probably not because he wrote the most terrible book ever, but because he wrote the most incredible one!” I hear Lucy continue.

“This incredible book is a letter to you, Mr. Kaby!” I look at said man, who’s eyes glimmered with tears. I smiled. The book finished rearranging, and floated back down into his hands. “That’s the true book that Kemu Zaleon left to you.” Lucy told him. He brought the book close to him, hugging it tightly. “Father, thank you. I cannot let this book be burned.” His voice filled with relief and content. Natsu turns with a hand on the back of his head, “Guess we don’t need that reward, then!” The small blue cat agreed as we all looked at him shocked. He glanced back at Kaby, a small smile on his face. “The request was to destroy the book. And we didn’t complete it.” Kaby tried to reply, stuttering slightly. And Lucy also was hesitant, “Yeah… I mean, it’s such a kind offer, so why don’t we take him up on it?”

Happy looks at her in disappointment. “Greedy. So much for all those cool things you said before.” The blond glares at him angrily. “That’s different!” I step next to her with a blank look. “Honestly, Lu-chan… That kinda sounds greedy.” Natsu starts to walk towards the door, “We don’t want it, so that’s that.” He says. Lucy turns to him and runs over with wide eyes. “We do! I want it!” He doesn’t pay any mind to it. “Let’s go home.” He turns his head back once again. “You too, Melon. Go back to your real home.” All eyes went wide, mine too. We left and it was night, the moon out in the sky shining. “I can’t believe this!” Lucy exclaims, head held low. “Is it normal to just let 2,000,000 slide like that?” I let out a small sigh as Natsu replies back. “Taking money for a request that wasn’t completed would damage Fairy Tail’s good name.”

I nodded, agreeing with the fire wizard’s statement. “But we did such a good job! Why not! And we're walking home?” I roll my eyes at her complaints. She lets out a sigh, “Those people weren’t even rich? They said they just rented that house for appearances.” I chuckle, remembering they had found that out. “I would have taken the job even if they hadn’t gone to all that trouble.” She mentions. “I wonder about that.” Happy comments to her, which she gives him a slight glare. “Yes, I would have!” “Probably.” We decided to camp down for the night, a fire started and cooked some fish and lizards over it. I cringe at them, glad I didn’t have to eat. “Oh yeah, how did you notice the house wasn’t theirs?” She asks him curiously.

He looked up at her from his meal, “They smelled different than the house.” I tilted my head at him. He could smell it wasn’t theirs? Does being a dragon slayer give you a good sense of smell or something? “Anyone could have noticed that.” He added. I deadpanned at the pinkette, “Some of us can’t really tell like you.” I said. Lucy sulks a bit. “Well, I’m not an animal.” She mumbles, but she snaps out of it and looks up with a smile. “But I really look up to a writer like that.” I notice Natsu give her a smug look. “Just as I thought.” Lucy hums confused at him, he takes a bite and raises a finger in the air. “That thing you were hiding…” We both jump a bit startled, “It’s a novel you're writing, isn’t it?” He finished. “That’s why you know all about books.” The cat adds.

Lucy flushes up badly at them. “D-don’t tell a soul, okay?” I shake my fist angrily at them. “Why not?” Happy asks with a sly smile. “You’ll regret it if you do!” I yell out as Lucy covers her face and shakes her head side to side. “I-i’m still really bad!” She admits, “I’d just die of embarrassment if someone read it!” This makes Natsu sweatdrop nervously at her. “Don’t worry, no one will.” I glare darkly at him, a shadow looming over my face. “You better hope not.” She sulks again, lowering her head. “That doesn’t exactly make me feel better.” Soon they slept for the night, while I laid face up on the ground. I stared up at the sky, the stars sparkling over me. All my worries fade away for a moment, and I take this time to relax. I take one more glance at the others, Natsu snoring and Happy and Lucy sleeping peacefully. I smile, and continue to stare up at the night sky.

Before long, day came, and we began off again. We arrive in a swap area. It was weird that when I walked in the swamp water, no ripples appeared. Lucy summoned her clock spirit, Horologium, and sat inside the small space in him as we walked. But something felt off. ““Wait a sec, are you sure this is the way?”...she says” Horologium spoke for Lucy, who gave him a concerned look from inside the clock spirit. She couldn’t be heard from inside so the spirit spoke in her place.. ““Happy said to go this way, so this is the way we go.” I say” Natsu answers in a sarcastic-like tone. I laughed a bit, the way they talked like that hilarious. “How rude!” Happy exclaimed, offended. “I’m a cat, obviously! Cat’s have an excellent sense of smell!” Lucy and I both deadpanned at the feline.

““Isn’t that dog’s? And what does smell have to do with direction?” she says.” Horologium said. We soon walked out of the water and onto dry land. “Anyway, how about walking yourself, you lazy bum?” The fire wizard asked her. ““I’m tired.” she says.” Horologium repeated. “Let her rest, she’s been through a lot today.” I huffed out. “Sheesh.” But they suddenly stopped, so I did too. I was confused why, but I got my answer as Natsu jumped over to a bush. “Who are you?!” He cried out, heading inside the shrubbery. A cloud of smoke puffs up, ““Is he looking for a fight?” she says.” Horologium repeated. “Looks like it.” I say aloud. “Go for it, Natsu!” Happy yelled excitedly. “Don’t encourage him!” I cried at the cat.

Then Natsu jumps back out, but with a familiar face jumping out with him. They both landed on the ground. “It’s Gray!” Happy exclaims. I cover my eyes with a shriek. ““Why is he in his underwear?” she says.” The clock spirit repeats. Revealing the reason for my actions. The ravenette glares, “I was looking for a bathroom!” He explains to us. The dragon slayer glares back at him. “Why did you strip before you found one, jerk?” The aura around Natsu flares up even more than before. “And there’s no way there’d be a bathroom in the forest anyway!” He sneers. Gray’s aura also flares up just the same as Natsu’s. “And weren’t  _ you _ the one barging in when a guy’s going to the bathroom, you bastard!” He sneers back.

They then started arguing, Horologium returning to the Celestial word as Lucy and I deadpan at them. “What are they, in third grade?” She questions. “Seems like it to me. Like children.” I add. After calming down, and Gray put on some clothes, we all sat on the ground, Happy joyfully fishing as they talked and I watched. “I see! You’re coming back from a job.” Lucy repeats what Gray explained just a couple of seconds ago. He nods at her, “Cutting through this forest is a shortcut back to Magnolia, see.” My eyes widened. So Happy was right? “See? See, see?” Said cat gloated. Me and Lucy turned to him, the blond narrowing her eyes. “You were bragging about your nose, but you didn’t even realize Gray was there?” I hummed in agreement. “There are some things you don’t wanna smell.” The cat simply says.

I choke on a laugh as Gray glares at the blue feline. “What’s that?” Natsu places his arms behind his head, “Enough of you. Get on back already by yourself.” He tells the other male. I set him a scowl, “Don’t shoo him off like a pest!” However the ravenette gets up, rubbing the back of his head. “Of course.” He says, “It’ll be trouble if I don’t get back soon.” He turns his back to us. Lucy looks at him curiously, “What kind of trouble?” He doesn’t turn his head, but by the sound of his voice he was nervous. “Erza’ll be back shortly.” There were different reactions from everyone. Lucy looked up in surprise while Natsu looked like he was gonna faint. “Erza… You mean,  _ her _ …” Lucy said softly. I cocked my head to the side, curiosity getting to me.

“Who’s Erza?” I asked aloud. Happy popped up with a fish in his mouth, answering my question. “The woman known as the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail!” I gaped, my jaw nearly falling off. There was a more powerful wizard than Natsu?! If she was gonna be back I had to see her! This made me more and more curious. I wonder what she’s like? Lucy began fangirling next to me. “Awesome! I want to meet her!” I clapped my hands together, “Me too!” I excitedly cried. She turned back to them, hands on her lap. “But I’ve never seen a picture of her in a magazine, so what kind of person is she?” The blond asked them. I leaned in, curious as well.

“Scary.” They all muttered. I looked in confusion while Lucy had a blank/nervous expression. “Wild animal?” Gray leaned in and whispered. “Beast?” Natsu replied back in a hush tone. “More like an evil demon!” Happy cried, sweating profoundly. An image of a giant female demon appeared in my head, but I waved it away as Lucy put a hand on her chin, looking a bit nervous. I zoned out of the conversation for a bit, thinking. Why would they say that about her? Was it opinions? Rumors? Whatever it was didn’t matter to me, I wanted to meet this Erza woman. I also wonder what kind of magic she uses? “Anyway, we’ve got to hurry home.” Gray’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

Natsu quickly gets up. “Crap, let’s go!” He shouts, voice filled with fear. But before I could even think, the ground under us exploded. When the cloud of dust faded, I looked around to see the others buried under dirt and sand. Lucy had her hands and feet buried, Gray had his head and shoulders sticking out, and Natsu only had his legs out. I chuckled at Natsu’s situation. Lucy spat out some dirt that was in her mouth as Gray looked surprised. “A wizard?” He questioned aloud. However I noticed someone was missing. “Happy!” Natsu yelled as he emerged, sand falling from his mouth. I glanced around, but didn’t see him. Voices from afar got my attention, so I followed to where they came from.

Going to where the voices were, my eyes widened at a group of wizards, one of them being a giant chicken of all things, sitting around a fire with the missing cat tied to a stick over it. Like they were roasting him like a pig. Happy was absolutely shaking. My fist clenched in fury. They can’t do that to Happy! I ran over to them, “Oi! Leave him alone, you slugs!” I threw a fist at the nearest one, sadly it went through him but I kept at it cause I was angry. The chicken raised his staff, activating fire magic. I yelled, fearing the worst for the cat. “Wait right there!” A familiar voice called out, making me smile widely. On top of a giant rock above, stood the others, ready to fight. “It’s about time!” I shouted, waving my arms.

“Happy!” Lucy called out to the tied up cat. “Thank goodness! I won’t taste weird!” Happy cried out in joy. “You’re still going on about that…” One of the wizards mumbled. Natsu cracked his knuckles, eyes filled with fire. “You’ve got our friend there, bub. You may be hungry, but we can’t let you eat him.” He told them. “You’re also wizards, right? From what guild?” Gray questioned, eyes narrowing down at the individuals. One of the wizards with grey colored skin glared darkly at them, “None of your business! Get ‘em!” He yelled, the rest of them rushing at the three. Natsu and Gray looked like they were talking, sadly I couldn’t hear what but they jumped into the fight. The grey skinned wizard punched the ground. “Take this!  **Sand bomb!** ” He yelled out, a wind of dust picking up.

Natsu didn’t expect it and flew right into it. I nearly shouted for him but Lucy beat me to it. “Leave him!” The ravenette called to her, “Take care of Happy!” The blond listened to him and ran for the cat. I was still where I was, which is next to where Happy is, so I didn’t have to move as Lucy rushed over. Gray fought off the two orange haired looking twins with ease. “Oh, no! I’m going to be eaten by Lucy!” I heard Happy cry out. “Shut up, cat.” She told him. I deadpanned, “This cat’s gonna give me a headache…” I mumbled under my breath. But it was cut short as the chicken wizard snuck up behind them. He let out a cry and held up his flaming staff, Lucy crying out in fear. “Lu-chan!” I shouted her name.

Luckily Gray came just in time, kicking down the animal-like wizard as Lucy and Happy escaped. A determined and serious look crossed his face. “Who’s next?!” The wizard with the crystal ball began to charge up an attack, but instead he just spoke. “You’ll get an unexpected visitor. The stars point to trouble with water and women.” I sweatdropped as Gray did the same. “Fortune telling?” He muttered confused, and then took him out. I noticed something, and Lucy did too. “He’s not even using magic? Wow!” She murmured. I nodded, except it got weird. “Uh, your clothes…” She said, making the ravenette look down in shock.

Then a huge explosion got our attention, and I immediately knew who did it. Where the sand attack was at, was gone and Natsu dropped down to the ground. The grey skinned wizard stepped back, not liking where this was going. “Look here, you.” Natsu began, “How dare you make my mouth all gritty!” He spat out as he said that. “ **Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!** ” He roared out, sending a flaming fist at the wizard. After the smoke from the attack dispersed, all the wizards were tied up to a tree. I laughed at their misfortune, “Ha! That’s what you get, jerks! Never try and take Happy again!” Then turning back to the others, which Gray and Natsu had their back to one another.

“You don’t have to get serious against these small fry.” The ravenette told the other male. “How about I fry up that smart mouth of yours?” Natsu retorted back. I sweatdropped. “I doubt you could. Not with those lukewarm flames of yours.” “Oh, yeah?” And the fighting between them began again. “Like I said before, like children…” I said to myself. I heard muttering from behind me, and turned with Lucy kneeling down near one of the tied up wizards. “Huh, what?” She asked, sounding confused. I fully faced them, curious. “The lulla… by…” He muttered louder, enough for me and the guys to hear. My brows furrowed, “Lullaby?” Me and Gray said at the same time.

I didn’t even notice the giant shadow rushing towards us, and the others got swept away by it, me uneffected. It got to the other wizards, who were scared to death. The shadow formed into a hand, and seeming to grab the tree, pulled it and the wizards down under. Then it sped off. I covered a scream from exiting my mouth, frightened at what just unfolded before me. I saw that, right in front of me. Whatever that was just… killed them! “What was that?” Lucy’s voice called in confusion. “Who is it?” Natsu’s voice also asked. “I can’t sense them anymore already. It’s someone crazy fast.” Gray explained. I slowly turned to them, still shaken up. “Damn it! I don’t get this at all!” The pinkette yelled, full of confusion. “Lullaby?” Lucy said quietly, a nervous expression on her face.

I hugged my arms, still shaking. I may be invisible, but that was horrifying for me. I just saw death. Or maybe they could still be alive? No, what am I thinking? They were just pulled underground, there’s no way they could survive being dragged into the earth without suffocating. A wet substance began leaking down my face. I lowered my head and reached a shaky hand to my eyes, feeling tears roll. The ground didn’t have wet marks, sadly. The others began to head back to Magnolia, and I slowly followed behind. The memory repeated in my head. I wanted to forget it. I shook my head, trying to think of something else. I put the thought of that Erza woman on my mind. When exactly will she arrive? Maybe I’ll find out.


	8. Chapter 5: The Armored Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss protagonist meets the scarlet haired wizard and tags along on a dangerous mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I got my wisdom teeth removed and I was recovering. I also celebrated my birthday two days ago. Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!

I sat in the guild, hand on my chin to support my head. I was kinda bored at the moment. I was entertained earlier when Mirajane used her magic on Wakaba, a man with a large brown pompadour and pipe in his mouth. She transformed into a round-looking woman, who seemed to be his wife and creeping him out. That made me laugh really hard, his face was priceless. But now I was bored, bored, bored. Natsu was also the same way, his chin resting on the table. Happy munched on a fish and Lucy was right by us. “I’ve got to do some job sooner or later.” He mentions. “Aye. We’re running out of food money.” Happy adds in. “Man, I wish we had that 2,000,000 jewel now.” Lucy sighs out.

Her eyes light up. “Now that I think about it, I’m not going to make my rent for next month!” Her voice full of worry. I let out a sigh, “And that won’t be good…” I go to place my head on the table, but it went through. “Gotta remember there are things I can’t do.” I groan. Thinking back a bit, I thought about when the book fell in the mansion library. I wasn’t sure if I had caused it. I look down at my hands, clenching and unclenching them. “I’ve got to do a job, too!” The blond exclaims. Then I hear her footsteps walk away. I lift my head up, seeing her go over to the request board. With a small huff I get up and join her. She read over some of the jobs, sounding unsure. I looked at some too. “There sure are a lot of things wizards are requested to do.” She says softly, a hand rested on her chin.

“If one suits your fancy, just tell me.” Mirajane says as she walks up. “Master is off at the regular meeting.” I tilt my head, “Regular meeting?” I say at the same time as Lucy. I’ve been doing that a lot. “All the guild masters in the area get together and give regular reports.” She explained. Mirajane placed a finger on her chin, “It’s different than the council meetings, though.” The white haired female turns to a very round man wearing a wizard looking hat at the bar. “Reedus, can I borrow a light pen?” She asked the man, Reedus. “Oui.” He replies, reaching and handing her a pen. And before my eyes she writes in the air with the pen, making my eyes sparkle. My mouth gapes open in awe as I listen to her explain. “The people at the top of the world of magic are the ten members of the council, connected with the government.”

She draws out a complete map system. “Their job is to bring order to everything that goes on in the world of magic. And on the chance that a wizard commits a crime, they pass judgement on them.” I looked up at the drawing, reviewing and taking in everything she says. “Then below them are the organization of guild masters, the Guild Master Leagues. They circulate the decrees of the council, smooth out communication between the guilds in the same area, and keeps us unified.” She finished. “Wow…” I mutter out loud. “It’s a pretty tough job.” Mirajane adds. “I had no idea that the guilds were connected like that.” Lucy says, her eyes closed and a finger on her chin. The albino raises a finger, “Keeping the guilds in alliance is very important. If you're not careful…”

A flare lights up behind Lucy, “Those dark guys are coming!” Natsu says in a creepy and eerie voice, scaring the both of us. He laughs out loud at the reaction he got, “Gotcha!” The blond glares at him. I do also, but also try to hit him. “Don’t scare me like that!” She scolds him. However, “It’s true though. Those “dark guys” really exist. Dark Guilds.” Mirajane brings up with a face of uneasiness, drawing out the dark guild part. I swallow some saliva, feeling a chill run down. “Meaning, guilds that don’t belong to the league. Those guys sometimes have their hands in illegal, villainous items.” She adds.

The celestial wizard makes a nervous noise as Natsu goes back to his usual self, crossing his arms over his head. “Anyway, hurry up and pick a job.” The blond gives him a side glare. “And who are you to tell me that, anyway?” She questions him. I raise a brow, “A fire-headed moron?” I suggest, chuckling in my mind. He smiles at her, “‘Cause we’re a team, right?” Happy joins in. “We picked the last job ourselves, remember? This time it’s your turn, Lucy.” He reminded her. I give the cat a dirty look as Lucy crosses her arms and looks away from them. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Our team is history, obviously.” She glances down at the floor, “You’d didn’t care as long as it was some blond girl, remember?” She reminded them. “Yeah, you tricked her!” I shouted.

“That’s not the only reason.” The dragon slayer started, a serious look on his face. “I chose you, Lucy… because you’re cool!” He smiled at the last part, Lucy’s face turning a bit red. I cross my arms, “You’re just trying to flatter her…” I mumble under my breath, glancing away. “What?” Gray’s voice calls out, getting our attention. “No need to lock it down now. You’ll get more team requests than you can stomach soon!” The brunette next to him, which I learned was Cana, took a sip of her beer. “Gray, your clothes.” She stated, the ravenette panicking at his missing attire. “Shuddap.” The pinkette tells him. ‘ _ Uh oh… _ ’ I mutter in my head, having an idea where this was gonna go. Before I knew it, they were forehead to forehead and glaring at each other. “Did you just tell me to shuddap, you flamer!” Gray growls out.

The aura around them gets intense. “‘Cause your blabbin’s pissing me off, porn star!” Natsu growls back. They throw names back and forth at each other. “There they go again.” Happy states, looking unbothered. I roll my eyes, but they stop as they catch something. Or someone. “Lucy, how about the two of us form a team of love? Tonight. Just the two of us.” Loke asks her in a smooth tone. I scowl at the man, not liking how close he was near Lucy. “Oi! Playboy! Back off Lu-chan or get your ass handed to you!” I bark at him, anger seething out. He pushes up his sunglasses, smirking down at the blond. “You are really beautiful. I must gaze at you through my sunglasses. If I took them off, I’d go blind for sure.” He flirts.

Lucy gives him an awkward look, “Sounds like a plan.” She moves back a bit, her keys shining. However this catches his attention as he staggers back from her. “W-wait… You’re a Celestial Wizard?” He asks, face full of horror. She looks at him puzzled. “Huh?” I shake a fist at him. “That’s right! Stay back or she’ll go ass-kicking on you!” Happy pops up, fish in his mouth as usual. “Yeah. She’s got, like, a cow and a crab.” At this, Loke’s horror turns to complete fear as he lets out a cry. “Fate, what cruel tricks you play on me! I’m sorry! We’re going to end it here for now!” Then he runs off, right through me of course. Lucy was left stunned, “Did we start something in the first place?”

Mirajane comes over again, a small smile on her face. “Loke has issues with Celestial Wizards. There’s a rumor that he had some women trouble a while back.” The blond sighs, “Oh, figures…” I glance where Loke ran off to, a small thought itching the back of my mind. ‘ _ What happened to make him act like that? _ ’ I thought to myself. I turned back around sharply when I heard Lucy let out a shout. And I see her on the floor with Natsu on top of her, and Gray standing victoriously. “Could you guys give it a rest!” She questions, out of breath. “He picked this fight! You think I’m not gonna pay him back?” He answers her back. I deadpanned at the half-naked male. ‘ _ These guys are seriously children! _ ’ My thoughts uttered. “Then put on some clothes.” Cana tells him again, which he freaks out.

“You’re the one who provoked me, droopy eyes!” Natsu growls, teeth bared. “When exactly did I provoke you, squinty eyes!” Gray growls back. I sigh, turning with my hand on my forehead as they fought again. “It’s third grader time.” Lucy mumbles. “Same as always.” Happy comments. Everyone in the guild began to laugh at the two, the argument between them amusing. I shake my head, finding myself chuckling as well. “Never a dull moment here, huh?” The moment was short-lived however, as Loke busted through the doors. “We’ve got trouble!” His shout alerted everyone in the guild, the laughter halting.

I turn and look at him, a worried expression covering my face. His head drops a bit, sweat running down his face. “Erza’s back.” Those were the only words he said, and the entire guild goes into complete shock. I look around, everyone’s faces either frightened or pale. “Erza-san… Natsu mentioned her before.” Lucy brings up, I turn to her. Mirajane nods, “I think I’d be correct to call her the strongest female wizard in all of Fairy Tail right now.” My eyes sparkle, focused on the door. Footsteps were heard approaching the guild, getting closer and closer. “It’s Erza.” A female with lavender hair says, I think her name was Laki. “That’s Erza’s footsteps.” Wakaba mutters nervously. “Erza’s coming back!” Macao states, sweat visible on him.

The entire guild became quiet, it was kinda unsettling. “With this kind of reaction, Erza-san really must be an amazing wizard.” Lucy comments. I nod my head vigorously, heart pumping with excitement. The next moment a figure enters through the doors, carrying a very large item in their hand. Let me repeat, they were carrying something that looked heavy, in one hand. They set it down, and I was able to see them fully. She had long red scarlet hair, and armor on her body with a blue skirt almost similar to what Lucy was wearing when I first saw her. Her eyes held an intensity and authority to them. “I have returned.” She spoke, my eyes sparkling more than before. “Erza…” I mumbled her name softly, gazing at her across the room. She was even better than I imagined.

“Is Master here?” She asked. Lucy’s mouth opens wide, “S-she’s pretty!” The blond says. “Welcome back. Master is at the regular meeting.” Mirajane tells her, Erza nodding. “I see.” One of the other guild members speaks up. “Erza-san, what is that giant thing?” He asks, referring to the item beside her. She glances at him, “The horn of the monster I defeated. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir.” Her stare hardens, “Got a problem with it?” He and the guy next to him raise their hands in defense, or more with fear. “No, not at all!” I stare at the horn. “You mean to tell me she defeated a giant monster all on her own?” I say in disbelief, then it morphs into amazement. “She’s _incredible_!”

I hear a conversation near me from Cana and Macao, “Think she knows about the incident on Mt. Hakobe?” The drinker asks the man, who looks nervous as hell. “C-crap, I’m dead meat.” I didn't pay attention to any of it, I was still in awe at the wizard in armor. “She’s quite different than what I’d imagined.” Lucy says, sounding a bit nervous as well. “Well, she’s better in my opinion!” I cried out. Erza then looked around the room, eyes serious and harsh. “All of you!” She begins, everyone’s focus on her. “I heard a bunch of rumors while I was gone. About how Fairy Tail keeps causing problems. Master might forgive you, but I will not!”

She turns over to the brunette drinking, “ **Cana** !” She stops drinking the barrel immediately. “How dare you drink in such an undignified manner!” The scarlet scolds. She goes on, “ **Vistar** . Take your dancing outside.  **Wakaba** . You’re dropping ash on the table.” Her attention turns to the man at the request board. “ **Nab** !” He flinches. “Just hesitating in front of the request board as usual? Take a job!” She glances at the purple haired adult. “ **Macao** !” He too flinches. But Erza doesn’t say anything at first, making him freak out. “Say something, damn it!” He cries out, horrified. My eyes widened, everyone acted different around her. She raises a hand to her forehead, “Man, you all give me such trouble. I’ll let it side today without saying anything.” She says.

Lucy sweatdrops, “It seems like she said plenty already…” She turns to Mirajane, quietly whispering. “Is she like a disciplinary committee or something?” She asks. Happy pops up again, “That’d be Erza.” The scarlet looks around the room. “Are Natsu and Gray here?” Her question is answered by the two said boys, except… “Hey Erza. The both of us are getting along great today, as always!” Gray strains out, locked into a seemingly friendly hug with Natsu. “Aye!” Says the pinked haired male. I burst out laughing as Lucy loses her shit. “Natsu’s acting like Happy!” She cries in shock. Erza nods at them, unaware of the reason they’re acting weird. “I see. Well, even the best of friends fight at times. But I like it most seeing the two of you get along.”

“Um, best friends is a little…” Gray starts to say as Natsu does another Happy impression. I laugh out loud again, feeling my stomach hurt from laughing so hard. “I’ve never seen Natsu like this!” Lucy says in disbelief. “Me neither, but I’m loving it!” I laugh out, hugging my sides as I calm down finally. “Natsu challenged Erza to a fight before and was beat to a pulp.” Mirajane explained, drawing out a scene with Natsu and Erza. “You mean Natsu?” Lucy said, voice filled with doubt. I couldn’t believe it either, I’ve seen how strong Natsu is. “And gray got beat to a pulp when she saw him walking around naked.” Macao adds in. “When Loke courted Erza, she beat him to a pulp. He reaped what he sowed, though.” Cana also adds in.

I let out a nervous laugh, “Seems she beats others to a pulp when they do something wrong…” I kinda hope I won’t be one of those people. “Natsu, Gray, I have a favor to ask.” Erza begins, the two focusing on her. Her eyes read absolute seriousness. “I heard a troubling story after I finished this job. Honestly speaking, this is something for Master to decide, but I want to settle it quickly so I decided myself.” They look at her with the same serious expression. “I want the two of you to lend me your power. Will you come with me?” She asks. They both look at each other after her question. Voices speak around the room, “What’s this mean?” “Erza asked the two of them for help?” “This has never happened before…”

Erza’s voice cuts through like a blade. “We’re leaving tomorrow morning. Make preparations.” I gaze at the three of them, Mirajane’s voice snapping my attention to her. “Erza, Natsu, and Gray… I never would have imagined it before…” Lucy also turns to her, a curious look on her. Mirajane gazed at them, “But this might be Fairy Tail’s ultimate team!” I gasped and turned back at the three. Natsu, Gray, and Erza, the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail in one team. I knew I couldn’t miss this!

The next day I stood behind where Lucy sat in the Magnolia train station. I had a headache currently. Why? Ask the two males bickering like toddlers in front of everyone. I let out a sigh. “Pretend we don’t know them.” The blond mutters under her breath, trying to ignore the stares directed at us. I take a glance at the two male wizards and groan, at times like this I’m glad I’m invisible. “Why are you here, Lucy?” Happy asked her with a mouth full of fish. Said female sighed out, “Because Mira-san said, “Those two are totally going to fight when Erza isn’t looking. So please stop them, okay?”” Mirajane did tell her to do so, which was a good excuse for me to follow along since she was going.

“You’re not stopping them.” The blue feline stated, eyes locked on the arguing pair. The celestial wizard sweatdropped, “But…” She began to reply, but she was cut off by a joining voice. “I apologize. Were you waiting?” The voice caused Natsu and Gray to cease fighting. Me and Lucy both turned to the owner of the voice. “Erza-san!” She called happily, but it was cut short as we both gaped at her. She was hauling a humongous load of luggage, so large that it was all carried in a trolley of sorts. “Nice packing.” Happy complimented. Lucy’s eyes bulged out of her sockets, “That’s a lot of luggage!” She yelled out as the two males did their act. “Let’s get along together today!” “Aye, sir!” The blond deadpanned as I shook with laughter. “And here comes Happy #2!”

The scarlet haired female nodded at the two, “Yes. Getting along is the best.” Then she turned to Lucy, “And you are? I believe you were at Fairy Tail yesterday.” Lucy stood up with Plue in her arms, smiling at Erza. “I’m the new recruit, Lucy.” She introduced herself to her. I could feel how nervous she was. Unknown to Erza was that Natsu and Gray began fighting again when she looked away. “Mira-san asked that I come along with you. Thank you for having me.” She told her. “I am Erza. Glad to have you on board. Oh, so  _ you’re  _ Lucy?” The scarlet asked, glancing back at the boys who switched to friendly quickly. She looked away again and they fought once more, but switched back once her attention was back on them. “You’re the one who defeated the guerrilla mercenaries with just one finger, yes?” The blond’s face morphed to shock at her words, startled at the information.

I was a bit confused, but I think Erza was referring to when she went with Natsu and Happy to go look for Macao. I must have missed a lot when I stayed back at the guild. “You have my thanks for offering to help. I’ll be counting on you.” The armored wizard finished. Lucy was sweating nervously, “G-glad to be of service…” Her words stuttered a bit, coming out shaky. I chuckled slightly, having a slight idea that the information that Erza had was a bit wrong. “Erza, I have one condition for coming along.” Natsu cut in, getting a nervous look from Gray. The scarlet turned to him, confusion on her expression. “What? Tell me.” She replied. A serious and determined face crossed over the pinkette. “When we get back, fight me!” He raised a fist, tightly closed. Lucy and Happy gasped in shock, Gray placing a hand on the dragon slayer’s shoulder. “Hey, think it over! You have a death wish?”

My eyes widened at him, he was acting a bit scared of Erza that he was being pretend friendly with Gray and talking like Happy before, but now he was back to normal and challenging said female wizard. “It won’t go the same as last time. I’m good enough to beat you now!” He explained with a look of fire and confidence. I looked to Erza, who didn’t flinch but instead let out a hum. “It’s true that you have improved. I am not confident by any means, however… Fine.” She looked up at him, “I’ll take you on.” The scarlet accepted. Fire rose around Natsu, a determined look on his face. “All right! I’m all fired up!” He shouted out loud.

Sadly the moment we got on the train and began moving, he was down and out. “Man, what a loser.” Gray commented, leaning while gazing out the train window. “This is how you get after picking a fight?” I glanced at the pinkette, who looked almost about to hurl. Lucy sighs, “It happens every time, though. Must be tough on him.” Plue was in her lap as she spoke. Erza also let out a sigh, “You poor thing. Come, sit next to me.” She tells him, as he agrees. Lucy sees this as a saying to move, so she does so and her and Natsu switch places. Now the celestial wizard is sitting next to Gray while Natsu sat beside Erza who had an arm around him. “I’ll let you rest.” She tells him, before cuffing him in the gut and knocking him out.

“This way it’s a bit easier on him.” She explained, Lucy sweatdropping at her. I let out a nervous chuckle, “Well, that’s one way to help him at least…” Gray breaks the moment as he speaks up, “Erza, isn’t it about time you told us? What are we supposed to be doing?” He brought up. The scarlet hummed, then began to explain. “Our opponents are the dark guild, Eisenwald. They intend to do mischief with some magic called “Lullaby”.” Everyone’s eyes widened at this. “Lullaby?” Gray and Happy said at the same time. Lucy turns to them with a raised finger, “Then, those guys from before…” She says, bringing up the fight with those wizards. As Erza’s gaze turns serious while listening to them explain, I felt a cold chill run up my body from the memory of those guys being pulled down under. I grip my arms, shaking a bit and biting my bottom lip.

“I see. So you also met some members of Eisenwald?” Erza’s voice brings me back. Gray nods at the scarlet, “Well, they did say something about a lullaby. There’s no mistaking it.” I look down, gripping my arms tighter. “They were refugees from Eisenwald.” Erza concludes, “I suspect they didn’t want to follow the plan and were escaping.” My stare on the floor hardened, so that must be why they were out there in the first place. I look back up, easing up a bit. “So this plan has something to do with Lullaby?” The ravenette asked her. Said female looked at him, a hand on Natsu’s back. “I would imagine so. That shadow that snatched them up was probably a member of Eisenwald’s main force. They had to make a move to keep their plans from leaking out.” She continued explaining.

My grip tightened once again. Don’t dark guilds care about their members? They would go that far just to keep their plans hidden? My teeth grinded against each other as I kept listening. “What could they be planning?” Lucy wondered aloud, a face of concern written on her. Erza closed her eyes, “I’ll explain from the start. On the way back from my previous job… At the town of Onibas, I stopped at a bar where wizards gather.” She told us of how she overheard a group of wizards talking about Lullaby, and one of them, Kage, mentioned something about coming back with Lullaby within three days. “Lullaby… Like, a song to get children to sleep?” Lucy asked, confused. The scarlet haired wizard nodded her head. “And the seal he was talking about was thought to be quite a strong spell.”

Gray raised his head up, “So they were also part of Eisenwald.” Erza nodded once more, “Yes. But I foolishly didn’t think of it at the time.” Her eyes grew serious, “Or the name Erigor.” My eyes raised at the name. “Erigor…?” I mumbled bewildered. “The top ace of the dark guild Eisenwald. Erigor, who’s nicknamed “shinigami” since he only takes assassination requests.” I felt my breath hitch at her explanation. “Assassinations?” Lucy says in horror. Erza nodded, “Naturally assassination requests are banned by the council. But Eisenwald wanted money. And so six years ago they were thrown out of the Wizard’s Guild League. However they don’t listen to orders and have continued to operate.” Fear hung in the air after she finished, since Lucy was shaking horribly. “Maybe I should go home…” She suggests nervously. “You’re looking juicy all of a sudden.” Happy comments without batting an eye.

I sent a glare at him, “It’s sweat!” I say in unison with Lucy. Erza slammed a fist down, which landed on Natsu and sadly went unnoticed. “I was in error. If I had noticed the name Erigor back then I would have forced them to suffer and made them tell me their plans!” She swears angrily, Lucy shrinks a bit from this. I look at the scarlet haired wizard. ‘ _ I know you’ll stop them. Whatever they’re planning. _ ’ I say in my mind. “I see.” Gray starts, looking out the window. “Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby.” He turns back to Erza. “And it’s definitely something evil, so you want to stop them.” Erza doesn’t blink, “Yes.” My eyes sparkle at her, “So cool!” She continues speaking, “I do not feel as if I can oppose an entire guild on my own, and that is why I asked for your help.” Her eyes glanced outside the window. “We’re heading straight for Eisenwald.” Her voice was filled with confidence and justice.

The ravenette sent a smirk at her, “Sounds interesting.” The celestial wizard sadly didn’t agree with him. “I wish I hadn’t come…” She mutters in regret. Happy puts a paw on his mouth, muffling a laugh. “Lucy’s juicy!” I attempted to swat at the cat. “It’s sweat!” Lucy and I said at the same time again. We got to the next stop and began moving again, the others minus Natsu began eating lunch. Lucy decided to start a change of topic on the conversation. “By the way, what kind of magic do you use, Erza-san?” She asked the scarlet. “Please, just call me Erza.” She insisted to the blond. Happy looked up from his lunch, which was a fish. “Erza’s magic is really pretty. Her opponent’s blood goes everywhere!” He explained, making the blond deadpan.    
“That’s pretty?” She questioned.

Erza took a piece of cake, which looked really sweet and yummy right now. “I think your magic is prettier than mine, Gray.” She gestured to the ravenette. “Really?” He set down his sandwich, and placed a closed fist in his other hand. I watched closely as a blue magic began to form around them, and mist formed. When he opened his closed hand, there was a small sculpture of the Fairy Tail symbol made of ice. It floated out of his hand and over to Lucy, who looked in awe as I did the same. “Ice magic.” He simply said. More sparkles formed in my eyes as I stared at the ice-made object. “Oh, so  _ that’s  _ why you two don’t get along? Because Natsu uses flames and you use ice?” The celestial wizard asks, Erza tilting her head and me chuckling. Gray shrugs his shoulders, “Whatever.” The train came to a slowing stop, and everyone began to get off.

But before I could follow something made me stop. Or someone. Natsu still remained in his spot, unmoving as he still looked sick. Looks like he was still recovering. I glanced at the others who were leaving, then back at Natsu. Coming to a conclusion, I let out a sigh and sat in the opposite seat across from the pinkette. “Consider yourself grateful that I’m staying here with you, fire hazard. Any other time I would have gone and left your ass.” I told him as I crossed my legs, which he didn’t respond back to. The train started back up again, and Natsu’s face grew more sick. I cringed, feeling a tad bit sorry for the dragon slayer. I glanced out the window, putting my chin on my hand and letting out a sigh. But I raised my head back up, hearing footsteps approach. We weren’t alone in this train car. “Oh? Fairy Tail?” A male voice questioned.

I turned to the source. He was male alright. His black hair was pulled up high, a white coat worn over a dark red shirt and jeans. I had an uneasy feeling about him. “So you’re a wizard in one of those legal guilds? Man, I’m jealous.” I narrowed my eyes at the stranger as he leans on the seat I’m in. Natsu raises his head up, still in pain. But the stranger plants a foot onto his face, hard. I bolt up from my seat, “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” I raise my voice. The stranger keeps his foot on Natsu’s face and crosses his arms. “Legal guilds ain’t all they’re cracked up to be, Fairy! Know what we call you guys? Flies! Yes, flies!” He let out a laugh. My fists clench, turning white. I have no doubts, this guy must be from Eisenwald if he’s talking like that!

Natsu pushes him off, standing up and lighting his fists aflame. “Whoa there…” The dark guild member starts. “Why, you…” But before the pinkette could even try to fight, the motion of the train made it impossible and he became sick again. A laugh left the dark wizard’s mouth. “Huh? What’s with that magic? Now, this…” A purple magic circle formed under him. Then shadows shot forward and hit Natsu directly, knocking him to the train floor. “...Is how you use magic.” He finished. My body froze and my focus locked onto the dark guild wizard. I remember this. This was the same thing that attacked those other Eisenwald wizards, he was the one that… I staggered back, away from him. But then my eyes went to Natsu. I shook my head, slapping my cheeks a couple of times then glaring at the Eisenwald member, whose magic was surrounding him. I had to be brave. Like Natsu.

Said wizard picked himself up, glaring at the dark guild member. “That magic!” A dark chuckle left the wizard's mouth, sneering down at the pinkette. The fight was cut off as the train came to a sudden stop. I lost my balance and fell on my butt. I winced slightly, cracking an eye open. I guess the others must have noticed Natsu wasn’t with them and stopped the train, or something else happened. But when I cracked my eye open, both shot open instantly. In front of me was some sort of flute. A skull carved on it. But something felt weird about it. No- weird wasn’t the right word for it. The accurate word… was dark. It had an ominous and evil aura to it, and it made my entire body uneasy. The feeling was uncomfortable and weary, and I didn’t like it. Was this a cursed item or something? Or maybe… “Lullaby?” My voice sounded.

“It stopped…” I turned to Natsu who seemed to have recovered, and then noticed the flute. “Huh, what’s this?” He questioned aloud. The dark wizard got up, a shocked look on his face. “You saw it?!” He sounded like he didn’t want anyone to see it. I look down at the flute. “So this  _ is  _ Lullaby!” I exclaimed. “That’s enough out of you!” Natsu shouted. I turned back to him and widened my eyes, scurrying out of the way as he prepared an attack. “You did a nice one on me back there!” He flew at him with a fist full of fire. The dark wizard used a counter to block the attack, “Guard shadow!” He yelled. I jumped out of the train car before the entire thing went up in flames. Rolling on the ground a bit, I got back up and turned around to see the smoke. “I know I can’t get hurt… But I’m not gonna stay in one place as it blows up!” I yell, sweat dripping down my face.

However, luck wasn’t on my side and I chose the wrong time to jump out, as the train began moving once again. “Ahhh!” A scream left me as I tried to get back on. I wasn’t sure how to get back on without falling through the entire thing but like hell I was trying to keep up with it. But after a while I slowed down, nearly out of breath. “Why did I get out?!” I shouted in confusion. “Natsu!” I looked back in surprise to see what looks like a car drive up near the train, Erza out in the front. Then I stopped running as Natsu crashed through the train and into Gray who was on the roof of the vehicle. The car halted to a stop, “Natsu, you okay?” Erza asked, which both Natsu and Gray were on the ground with injured foreheads. 

I ran up to them as they both got up and the rest joined them. I sighed in relief, I thought I was gonna be left behind or something. “That hurt, jerk!” Gray shouted at the pinkette, a scowl on his face. “Shut up! You left me behind, huh?” Natsu retorted back with a similar scowl. “Yeah, they kinda did…” I say while sweatdropping. “That we did. At least you’re unhurt. Somehow…” Erza says relieved, grabbing Natsu’s head and slamming it into her armor chestplate. I wince a bit and chuckle nervously, that’s gotta hurt. He pulled back, rubbing his head. “What do you mean, unhurt? I got into a fight with some weird guy on the train.” He explained to them. “Some weird guy?” Lucy repeated, confused. “The guy who grabbed those Happy-eaters in the forest. He said he was part of Eisenwald or something.” He answered her.

Erza’s eyes shot wide open and the next moment she smacked Natsu upside. “You idiot!” Her voice rang out loud. We all looked at her with unease and horror. “Eisenwald are the people we’re after! How could you let him escape from under your nose?” Natsu looked up at her as he rubbed his sore cheek. “This is the first time I heard about it…” A tick mark appeared on the scarlet, “I explained it just a moment ago! Listen to people when they’re talking to you!” Lucy sweatdropped as she looked away nervously. “Um, that’s because she knocked him unconscious… She’s totally amazing in so many different ways.” I sighed and nodded at her. “That’s Erza for you!” Happy commented. Then I watched as Erza sat down in a seat outside the vehicle and attach something to her arm that seemed connected to the vehicle, is that how you drive it or something? “He was on that train, right? We’ll go after him immediately!” She said aloud.

The vehicle started up and before everyone else got in Gray looked at Natsu, “What was he like?” He asked him. The pinkette crossed his arms and looked up, “Nothing stood out to me, really.” Then his eyes light up. “Oh, yeah! He had this flute shaped like a skull. It was a skull with three eyes.” Lucy looked at him with unease, “A three-eyed skull?” The ravenette glanced to the side, “That’s some bad taste there.” But then Lucy got quiet, everyone turned to her. “Lucy, what’s the matter?” Happy asked her. “Lu-chan?” I mumbled with worry. She looked up at them with seriousness. “I know about that flute. Lullaby… The song of curse! Magic of death!” My pupils shrunk in pure horror. “What?” Erza asks, bringing the vehicle up closer. “Song of curse? You mean like, a magic song?” Gray says confused.

“I’ve only read about them in books,” The celestial wizard begins to explain. “But one of the forbidden magics is the curse of death, right?” The scarlet haired wizard confirms it. “Right. A black-magic curse that saps the life out of the person it’s cast upon.” Lucy’s expression morphs to horror, “Lullaby is even worse!” My body froze at the information. That’s why I felt something dark about that flute. It was dark magic. If Eisenwald uses it, who knows how many lives they’ll take! I clench my fist, almost drawing blood as I bit my bottom lip in rage. They can’t get away with this! As the others climb into the vehicle, I follow suit after. Eisenwald had to be stopped!


	9. Chapter 6: Fairies in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission continues, and Miss Protagonist is surprised by Erza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, had a writer's block for a while. But I'm back!

The ride wasn’t uncomfortable, but the fear that I may either fall out or accidentally lean and phase through the vehicle was on the edge of my mind. I sat across from the others in the car with my hands in my lap. We had stopped at a station where commotion was rising. Looks like Eisenwald was just here. “I could understand getting on a cart or boat, but a train?” Lucy questioned as she and Happy peered down below through the car window. “Yup! What’s the benefit of escaping on a train that can only run on rails?” Happy asked just as confused. “It’s fast, however.” I turned my attention to Erza, who was also peering down. Then I looked back to Natsu, who was hunched over on the vehicle floor.

“Those guys from Eisenwald must be in a big hurry for some reason, you think?” Gray wondered, leaning an arm on the car side. “Why’d you strip?” Lucy yelled at him with wide eyes. He simply looked down at himself, “Well, look at that…” My eye twitched at the ice wizard, I think I was getting used to him doing that… I switched my focus back on Lucy, who looked back out the window. “But the army’s already on the move… Isn’t it only a matter of time until they’re caught?” The blond asked, which Erza responded immediately. “That would be fine, if it happens.” Then the car starts up and gets moving. And it went fast, like extremely fast.

The car jerked as it made a sharp turn, nearly making me fly out. Gray had moved to the roof and I guess he was hanging on for dear life, if only I could as well. I caught my breath as Gray yelled from above, “Erza, you’re going too fast! Look, the SE plug is inflating!” I carefully stuck my head through the car to look at Erza, seeing that the plug that the scarlet had on her arm was in fact inflating as he said. I also noticed that Erza’s skin looked paler than it’s usual color. Was she draining herself? She didn’t bat an eye as she responded to Gray. “If we let that flute be played, a great number of innocent people will be victims! Just by hearing the sound, a person’s life is stolen from them!”

I could tell she was worried. That made me think as well, would I be affected if I were to hear Lullaby? I  **don’t** want to test out that theory. “What are we supposed to do when we get there, and you don’t have any magical power left?” Gray yelled as we avoided people in the road. Erza smirked, her eyes focused forward. “If that happens then I’ll fight with a stick if I have too! And you two are here, as well!” I blinked my eyes at her, Erza was amazing honestly. I stuck my head back in, where Natsu was still sick on the car floor. Happy had his arms crossed and eyes closed. “I have a feeling I should say something to you, Lucy.” He told the celestial wizard.

She glances at the blue feline. “To me? What?” Happy replied with an unsure voice, “I forgot. I just know it had something to do with you, Lucy…” Natsu let out a pained groan, “Gonna hurl…” I hugged my feet and glared at him. “Don’t puke on me, fire hazard! And not in the car too!” Happy raised his hand after Natsu spoke. “That might be it!” Lucy glared at him. “As if!” I too glared at the cat, thinking the same thing. Just then Natsu stuck half his body out the window, making me and Lucy panic. “Wait, Natsu! You’ll fall out!” She warns him. He sways side to side as he hangs out from the window. “Let me off!” He cries in pain. “That happens and you’ll get left behind again!” I yell at him with an irritated scowl.

Happy raises a paw to his face, full of thought. “Hmm, what was it…” He must be thinking of what he was talking about earlier. To be honest, I was a little curious about what he was trying to remember. If it had something to do with Lucy, then it could be important. “If it’s not “Lucy, gonna barf…” then…” If only the damn cat would remember instead of ramble ridiculous things! “Lucy, weird… Fish are yummy? Healthy? Weird… Weird… Weird…” He mumbles, making my eye twitch as Lucy helps Natsu back inside the car. The blond glances at him irritated. “Stop saying I’m/she’s weird already!” Me and Lucy both say at the same time at him, but only one of us was heard. As I let out a sigh, I noticed a building up ahead and smoke coming from it. Erza must have noticed it too cause she muttered a question quietly.

That must be the station. And from the smoke, that must mean Eisenwald was either just there or already there. I was a bit nervous. But I shook my head, I had to be brave. No backing down now. We arrived and stopped the car. Lucy carried Natsu as we approached the station on foot. A guard was speaking through a megaphone of sorts about a train derailment. Must be Eisenwald, no doubt. And from the fact that people were whispering about some dangerous guys. Erza walked up to the guard and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You! What’s the situation inside?” She asked, which the guard didn’t respond to her question. “Who the heck are you-” He was cut off by Erza punching him. “What’s the situation inside?” She asked another guard, which she headbutted before he could respond.

This kept going, me and Lucy sweatdropping as we watched. “Guess she doesn’t have use for people who don’t answer promptly.” The blond muttered nervously. I nodded, “I have a feeling she’s kinda like all the others in Fairy Tail, but in her own quirky way…” “Understand what Erza’s like, now?” Gray questioned, in his boxers. “Why’d you strip?” We both questioned him awkwardly. As the guard’s lie on the ground unconscious, Erza walks back to us, hand on her hip. “Eisenwald’s inside! Let’s go!” She instructed, Gray acknowledging. Lucy sweatdropped, “Is this one my responsibility?” She referred to Natsu who was hung over her shoulder. I chucked, “I would help if I  _ wasn’t  _ invisible and could touch things and others…”

We rushed inside quickly. I glanced around as Erza spoke carefully, as to not get heard. “An army platoon stormed in, but it seems they haven’t returned yet. It’s likely that they engaged Eisenwald in battle.” Lucy let out a nervous noise hearing that. I was still a bit nervous, but I was being strong. But Lucy let out a gasp, as up ahead a bunch of guards were knocked out. All their weapons either destroyed or damaged badly, as well as themselves. “They’ve been wiped out!” Happy exclaims in shock, voicing my thoughts. We slowed down our running as we passed them. “They were up against an entire guild. Every single one of them are wizards. An army platoon hardly stood a chance.” Erza explained. Her face was stern and showed fire blazing in her eyes. She was beyond pissed.

And upon entering the room ahead, a chuckle greeted us all. “I knew you’d come. You Fairy Tail Flies!” My eyes flew wide as I looked at the many wizards that were Eisenwald. I could hardly count how many there were, but to put it in simpler terms, there were about maybe a hundred of them and six of us, well five if you subtract me and Natsu down with motion sickness still. I noticed the wizard from the train that fought Natsu was in the group as well. As I thought about it, Erza mentioned a member from Eisenwald that said he would be back with Lullaby. Kage was his name, I think. So he must be Kage. Then I looked up to see another wizard, sitting on the rails of the second floor. White hair that swooped to the side, markings on his face and upper body with only his lower body covered. And a giant scythe was held by his side. That  **has** to be Erigor.

“Look at how many there are!” Lucy exclaims in fear, shaking at the many dark wizards in front of us. Erza looked up at Erigor, “You fiend! So you’re Erigor, I take it?” Erigor only laughed darkly under his breath. I clenched my fist, glaring up at the dark wizard. Lucy set the dragon slayer on the ground and started shaking him. “Natsu, wake up! You’ve got work to do!” He only drooled a bit in the corner of his mouth. Happy looked up at her and deadpanned. “Not a chance. Trains, 4-wheelers, Lucys… It’s motion sickness times three!” We both glared at him when he said that, only I tried to step on him as Lucy yelled. “So I’m transportation now?!” I turned my attention back to the Eisenwald members, baring my teeth at them.

Kage glared at us, “You damn flies! It’s your fault master Erigor got angry at me…” I looked at him with narrowed eyes. However, when he spoke out, it got a certain someone’s attention. “That voice…” I glanced down behind me to see that Natsu snapped out of it. But suddenly, the air shifted as Erza’s voice rang out. “What are you scoundrels after? What do you plan to do with the Lullaby?” Erigor looked down at her, eyes dark and filled with wickedness. “You don’t know?” Before anyone could do anything else, gusts of wind blew around him and into the air as he chuckled. “What’s here at the train station?” He questioned smugly. Lucy, Happy and I looked at him with shock. “He flew!” The blond cried out.

“It’s Wind Magic!” The blue feline explained as Erigor perched himself on the speaker tower. Me and Erza immediately figured out what he was referring to with his question and the scarlet instantly responded. “You plan on broadcasting the Lullaby?” Erigor then began to laugh out loud. My body shook, “If he does that… Then everyone that’s still outside the station will…!” I said in horror, not wanting to finish the sentence. The dark wizard continued, glaring down at us darkly. “I wonder how many thousands of onlookers are gathered around there? And if you increase the volume, it’ll reverberate throughout the entire city. The melody of death, that is!” The scarlet wizard glared at him. “You plan on making innocent people listen to the flute’s lullaby?” Erza yelled out at Erigor in fury. “It’s a purge. I’m purging the fools who guard their own rights and safety without even knowing there are those whose same rights have been stolen away.”

He smirked evilly. “Their sin is living without knowing that this world isn’t just. And so…” His eyes widened, filled with insanity. “The Shinigami has come to punish them!” I stared up at the wind wizard in pure horror. He would put thousands to millions of lives at risk for whatever reason he has. I had to realize the situation this world was in. With a world filled with magic, there were those who would do anything and everything to get their way. Even putting innocent lives on the line. And that was enough to make myself shake with fear and horror. My vision was blurring, throat drying up and sweat rolling down my face. The possibility of me dying was bound to be high if I wasn’t invisible, and the thought of there being more people like Erigor and Eisenwald…

“You’re not going to get your rights back by doing something like this.” I was snapped back to reality from Lucy’s voice. I turned to her as she continued. “And weren’t you thrown out of the league because you did a ton of bad stuff?” Erigor only smirked wider as he raised a hand. “Now that we’ve come this far, we don’t want rights anymore. It’s power! Those with power can wipe the past clean, and can rule the future.” He closed his hand in a tight fist. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, frowning. “You’re a complete idiot, aren’t you?” Then Kage knelt on one knee and a single hand on the ground. “Too bad for you, flies.” He began, eyes filling with the same crazed look as Erigor. “You won’t get to see the new dark age because you’re heading for the afterlife!”

A magic circle lit up under him and his magic rushed towards us. My pupils shrunk in horror, watching as it targeted Lucy head on. “ **LU-CHAN!** ” My voice cried out as my body instinctively reached out for her. But in an instant, the attack was deflected as Natsu stood protectively in front of the celestial wizard. Kage looked at the pinkette surprised. “It’s you!” Natsu glared his eyes at the dark wizard, “So that voice  _ was _ you.” The blond looked at him in surprise, eyes wide. “He’s back in the nick of time!” I shook my fist at him, puffing my cheeks out as well. “It’s about damn time, fire hazard!” The fire wizard looked upon the Eisenwald members before us, a smirk on his face. “Oh? There’s a bunch of ‘em!” He says in his own way of surprise. Lucy glances at them as she speaks to him, “Enemies, every last one of them!”

And with that said Natsu was in battle mode, punching his fists together and grinning darkly at them all. “This is gonna be fun.” I huffed out a breath, looking at the pinkette determinedly. “Go get ‘em!” But as I said that Erigor let out a dark chuckle, making me look up at him and seeing him with a wide grin. I narrowed my eyes at him.  _ ‘Just what are you up to?’ _ Lucy pointed towards the Eisenwald members with a determined glare. “This is Fairy Tail’s strongest team! You’d better prepare yourself!” However Erigor flew higher with a wicked grin, peering down at the rest of his guild. “The rest is up to you! Let them see how fearsome a dark guild really is!” And before another word was said, he vanished into thin air. Literally.

“He ran away!” Me, Lucy, and Happy cried in complete shock. “Natsu, Gray…” Erza began to the males beside her, eyes locked onto the dark guild before her. “You two head after him.” They both looked at her. She didn’t turn to them as she continued, “As long as you two work together, there’s no way you’d lose, even to the “death god” Erigor.” Sadly they were both butting heads and glaring, which Erza had to turn to them and raise her voice. “Were you listening?!” Their personalities switched instantly, and they both rushed off after Erigor. I sweatdropped as I watched them off.  _ ‘Knowing those two they’ll be at each other’s throats before they even find the wind wizard…’ _ But the dark guild weren’t going to let them off that easily. One of the wizards extended black colored bandages and grappled onto the second floor.

“I, Rayure, will bring them down!” He announced, just as Kage activated another magic circle under him. “I’ll go too! I won’t forgive that bastard!” He sunk into the floor in a shadow and they both gave chase after Natsu and Gray. If I wasn’t aware of how strong Natsu and Gray were, then I would have been a lot more worried than I currently was. “After we clean up these guys, we’re heading after them, too.” The armor wizard states, which Lucy looks at the scarlet nervously. “Two girls against this many?” I would have commented, but then I remembered I was invisible and Happy didn’t count. The rest of Eisenwald laughed darkly as they stared us down. “Two girls? What do you think you can do?” One of them said smugly. Another one cracked his knuckles with a smirk. “We’re gonna pluck off your wings, fly-babies!” He laughed at the end.

I grinded my teeth. I knew that they could do this. But as I turned my head to Lucy. “But we’re so cute… You wouldn’t dare…” I deadpanned as Happy looked at her in worry. “Lucy, come back!” I let out a strangled noise, “I expected her to say something  _ entirely  _ different…” But my focus was stolen as Erza raised her arm forward. “Wretches!” A red magic circle appeared before her hand, and in a flash a sword materialized in thin air. “A sword appeared!” The blond gasped in awe. The sword was within Erza’s grasp in an instant as me and Lucy both spoke in unison. “A magic sword!” The scarlet glared harshly at the dark wizards. “One more insult to Fairy Tail, and I can’t guarantee you’ll live to see tomorrow!” Her voice was bold and void of hesitance.

The Eisenwald wizards didn’t think twice as they rushed at her blindly. But they couldn’t even land a single hit as she cut them down instantly, even their swords were destroyed. I could only stare in complete awe as I watched her. I was speechless, even. She rushed into the crowd without a second thought, taking down the wizards with ease. Erza never halted once, didn’t slow down. The scarlet even dodged every attack thrown at her with elegance. She was untouchable, unstoppable, incredible. It was like when I first saw Natsu fight, I couldn’t keep my eyes off her. As she jumped to evade another attack, she formed another magic circle as her sword transformed into a spear.

Lucy was beyond shocked, “It turned into a spear!” And not too long from fighting, the spear changed again, this time into twin swords. My eyes sparkled, amazed by the wizard in armor fighting. “It’s a pair of swords this time!” A wizard with green hair muttered in shock. “This woman… She can requip so fast!” The wizard who spoke up second added, which confused me and Lucy. “Requip?” We both wondered in bewilderment. Happy sprung up with an explanation. “Magic swords are similar to your Celestial magic, Lucy. It works where you call out weapons that are stored in an alternate space. Switching out which weapon you have is called “Requipping”.” I turned my head as Lucy mutters in awe.

So Erza’s magic is called Requip, which she can switch out any weapon she wants? But a quick glance back at Happy told me that I was far from the full answer. “Erza’s just getting warmed up.” Upon hearing the armor wizard’s name, the green haired wizard repeats the name under his breath. And with fueled motivation, Lucy reached for her keys. “Okay, I can fight, too!” Unfortunately Happy gapes at her in disbelief. “What? This was supposed to be Erza’s highlight scene!” I deadpanned at him, crossing my arms. “Don’t make Erza do all the fighting…” Then, with quick reflexes, Lucy pulls out a key. “ **Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!** ” She calls out, the celestial spirit appearing before her.

I grinned with excitement. Cancer turned to his wizard, “It’s also a fight this time-ebi?” He questioned. The blond smiled at him, eye twinkling. “Cut this fight short, would you?” With her word, the dark guild wizards rushed at them to only get stricken down by Cancer. Their swords, weapons, even their hair wasn’t safe from the hair cutting spirit. I laughed at their faces as their hair floated to the ground. “Not bad.” Erza congratulates the two, Lucy blushing from her words. “Aw, it wasn’t really…” She does a mini celebration to herself. “All right, I made a good impression!” Happy sweatdrops, “So that was your goal?” Unfortunately, Erza wasn’t finished.

“However, the way he ends his sentence intrigues me. “-Ebi”? I just don’t see it. At least say “-snip” or something.” Both Lucy and Cancer’s morales dropped. “Not good enough?” The blond croaked out. I sweatdropped at her, feeling a tad bad for her. Erza narrowed her eyes at the remaining wizards. “But there are still so many left. This is a pain.” Then the most surprising thing happened next. “I’ll wipe them out!” She exclaimed, a magic circle forming under her. Light surged out of it, swirling around her as her armor glowed brightly before disappearing. She moved with grace as the light grew brighter around her. The dark guild went crazy, me being disgusted mentally since they were only focusing on her armor coming off.

Happy’s voice spoke over the transformation as Erza’s look changed completely. “Magic knights usually fight by requipping different weapons. But Erza has increased her own abilities, and can fight while requipping different magic armor as well!” Me and Lucy gaped as Happy remained neutral. “That’s Erza’s magic. It’s called: The Knight!” Erza’s armor changed drastically. She was now wearing a silver thin armor top with a long and flowy silver skirt. Silver gloves that reached her elbows, shoulder covers, a silver headpiece, and giant silver and shining wings on her back with two silver swords in each hand. She looked like an angelic knight. Everyone was fawning over her new look as I gazed at her in awe. With a determined look, she yelled out. “Dance, my blades!”

Within seconds swords materialized around her. The green haired wizard looked upon her in horror. “Erza… Could she be…” She then threw her arms forward, “ **Circle Sword!** ” A slash attack was sent at half of the wizards, hitting them directly. Lucy could only gape at her power, while I was at a loss for words. “Whoa… She wiped most of them out in a single blow!” “Aye!” Happy replied. The wizard next to the green haired rushed at the scarlet knight. “Damn you! I’ll take you on!” He cried, his hands lighting up with power. The green haired wizard cried out in horror and fear, staring at the armor wizard. “There’s no mistaking her! She’s the most powerful woman in Fairy Tail…” With one swing Erza took out the wizard instantly. “The Fairy Queen, Titania Erza!” He finished as Erza changed back to her original armor.

Lucy was completely swooning over the scarlet, amazed at her. “Wow! I think I’m in love!” Then the green haired wizard took off running. “I’m not going up against that!” He cried in fear. I could only chuckle at him. “Coward…” I mumbled. Erza turned to the blond, “He might be heading towards Erigor. Go after him.” Said blond looked at her nervously. “Me?” The scarlet glared at her menacingly. “I’m counting on you!” With one look from her Lucy shivered. “R-right! Off I go!” She cried as she headed off after the wizard with Happy right behind her. But before I could follow after her, I stopped as Erza stumbled to her knees with a pained groan.

My eyes widened with concern as I ran to her side. “ _ Erza-senpai! _ ” I cried, kneeling down next to her. “I must’ve driven that magic 4-wheeler too fast…” She muttered out, sweating a bit. “Everyone, the rest is up to you…” I looked at her sadly. There was no way I could leave her while she’s like this. I glanced where Lucy ran off to, then back at the armor wizard before me. I frowned and sighed. “Sorry, Lu-chan… But I can’t leave Erza-senpai when she needs company. Even if she doesn’t know she has it…” After I said that, she stumbled onto her feet. I look at her with wide eyes. “Hold on, Erza-senpai! You need to rest!” But my words went upon deaf ears as she made her way out of the room. With a groan escaping my lips I rushed after her.

Following her, she walked all the way to where the guards were outside. She then took a megaphone out of one of the guard’s hands, turning it on as she began to speak out loud to the crowd. “If you value your lives, get away from here immediately! This station has been taken over by evil wizards! And those wizards are attempting to perform magic that will kill every person here! Evacuate as far away from here as you can!” When she finished, the crowd took her advice and began evacuating away from the station as fast as they could. I gazed at her. Even though she was in bad shape, she’s trying to save lives. I smiled at her warmly.

One of the guards looked at her upset. “Hey, you! Why’d you make everyone panic like that?” She turned to him with a stern look. “It’s better than them all becoming victims, right? You people should evacuate as well.” She told him. It was a good thing they listened as well as they followed the crowd out of the area. “Now there are no longer people around the station.” Erza said calmly. I let out a sigh of relief, but it was long lasted as I noticed a sudden breeze on the scarlet. “What will you do now, Erigor?” She asked, but when she turned her face morphed into pure shock. I turned as well, gasping at the large tornado surrounding the station. “The station is being surrounded by wind?” The scarlet voiced in surprise. I stared at the strong current surrounding the area. “Wind… Then that means…”

I was cut off by the wizard himself as he laughed from behind us. We both whipped around to him. “I always did want to fight you once, Queen. But alas… I have no time to play with you now!” He opened his hand and activated a small magic circle. We both shielded our eyes, and when the brightness dissipated, I looked around to see Erza nowhere in sight. “Erigor!” I heard the armor wizard shout out. I turned to where her voice came from, which was behind the cyclone. He sent her inside. I then heard her attempt to go through, but she didn’t make it through. “Don’t even try.” I looked back at the dark wizard. “This magic wind wall is one-way: you can only pass from outside to inside. If you try to exit from the inside, the wind will cut you to shreds.” I growled at the wind wizard, my knuckles turning white from clenching them tightly.

“What in the world are you up to?” Erza shouted at him in demand. I saw Erigor smirk darkly, “Thanks to you idiots I’ve wasted quite a lot of time. If you’ll excuse me…” Then he was off, which Erza tried to yell at him to stop. I turned back to the current, frowning. But, with what little courage I had, I reached a hand out to the winds. I was shocked as I didn’t feel the winds at all. I guess since I can’t feel normal wind and breeze in my state, magic doesn’t affect me as well. I slowly walked through the wind wall, seeing Erza with a pained and worried expression. “Damn that Erigor… Where could he be heading?” She questioned aloud. She then narrowed her eyes. “So he wasn’t targeting the station after all?” I frowned, taking a look back at the current with a fearful look. If Erigor wasn’t planning on using the Lullaby here, then where was he planning on using it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I'm surprising myself with this story.


	10. Chapter 7: Flame and Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission is almost at it's end... But more things are to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked all night to finish this! Worth it!

Me and Erza returned back to the main area in the station, where she tied up the Eisenwald members and was currently trying to get information on how to dispel the wind wall. “I said we don’t know already… It’s impossible! There’s no way we could dispel the magic wind wall!” He repeated to her. I roll my eyes, “If you’re lying then it’s best to give it up. She won’t stop until you spit it out, buddy.” But before she could repeat the question to him, a voice got our attention. “Erza!” We both looked up to see Gray, but Natsu was nowhere in sight. I huffed out, I had called it earlier. “Gray? You’re not with Natsu?” She questioned. He responded fast. “We split up. And never mind that now! Eisenwald’s real objective is the town down the line from here!” He pointed outward with a worried look on his face. Erza stared at him with shock. “What?”

“It’s the place where the old men are having their regular meeting! They plan on using the lullaby there!” I gasped out in horror as Erza glared darkly at the wizard in her hold. “So that’s what you’re planning?” The wizard shrieked in fear. My mind was buzzing from Gray’s words. They plan on using the lullaby on the Guild Masters? If they were to do that… I swallowed some saliva dryly, worried for the guild masters safety. After tying up the wizard along with the others, Gray joined down with us. “But this station is surrounded by a magic wind wall.” She mentions to the ice wizard, who nods at her. “Yeah, I saw it earlier. You’ll be mincemeat if you try and force yourself out.” He explains. Erza looks down at her damaged arm. “I’m well aware of that…”

Gray just then notices the state of her arm, looking at her with concern. “Erza, your arm…” She shakes it off. “It’s nothing.” I puff out my cheeks, “The hell it’s nothing!” She closes her eyes as she continues. “But while we’re sitting here, Erigor gets ever closer to where the Guild Masters are.” After a second passes, her eyes light up. “Oh, yes… There should be someone they call “Kage” in Eisenwald. He was the only one who was able to dispel Lullaby’s seal.” I perk up as Gray looks at her confused. “Dispel? He’s a Dispeller?” He questions. I was more focused on Kage. He was the one from the train. White coat and all. He must be who Erza was referring to. If I remember he went after Gray and Natsu when they gave chase after Erigor. I looked down, and knowing how Kage was acting he must be after Natsu.

“Then he could dispel the magic wind wall, too!” Gray’s voice exclaimed. Erza nodded at him. “Search for Kage and capture him!” She instructed. I didn’t think twice as I ran off, looking for Natsu. If I could find Natsu, then I would find Kage. I ran throughout the station looking for the pinkette, frantically looking around. “Fine, I get it! I’ll keep looking until I find him!” I heard Lucy’s voice echo off the walls. I arch an eyebrow. I wonder what made her shout out like that? But I pushed the thought aside when a smashing sound was heard from afar. Without thinking I rushed towards the source, and was greeting with quite a sight. “Erigor, where are you hiding?!” Natsu roars out, wrecking the walls and area around him. My eye twitched as I watched silently. “What makes you think he’ll come out to  _ that _ ? He’s not even here anymore…” I mutter under my breath.

But I froze as a shadow was on the ceiling above me. Then Kage poked his head out with an unamused expression. “Has this guy never heard of a door?” He questions himself. I narrow my eyes at him. My earlier statement was proven correct, finding Natsu would also mean finding Kage, I was right to look for him. Natsu finally calmed down, scowling as he cursed under his breath. “Well, I suppose there’s no problem if I just leave him alone.” Kage starts as his shadow looms closer to the dragon slayer. “But I wouldn’t be satisfied with that, would I?” My pupils shrink as he emerges from the ground, surprising Natsu with a sudden burst of magic. “Natsu-san!” My voice shrieks out in horror. He sends him flying into a group of crates, the wooden debris flying as he crashes. “Thanks for earlier, you motion-sickness fly!” Kage sneers out.

Natsu struggles to get up, facing the dark wizard with his head through a painting. “You  _ again _ ?” He yells out. A moment passes before Kage snickers at the pinkette, “That looks good on you.” My head turns to him, deadpanning. “Shut up, baldy!” Natsu growls as he mutters “Hage” under his breath. I sweatdrop as Kage glares at him in irritation. “I’m not bald, and my name’s not Hage! It's Kageyama!” I feel a headache coming on. Natsu rolls his eyes, “That so?” Kage regains his composure. “Well, whatever. I basically understand your magic now. You ingest flames to increase your destructive power. That’s quite rare magic.” He explains. I glare at him nervously. Someone that knows how you fight or your weaknesses is a dangerous thing, I hope Natsu won’t have trouble with him. Said pinkette rips off the painting, head engulfed with flames.

“I really,  _ really _ want to slug you one right now, but it’s not the time for that!” He thrusts a clenched fist towards Kage with a harsh glare. “Where is Erigor?” I gulp at the tension in the air. “Good question. Maybe I’ll tell you if you beat me.” Kage responds slyly. Oh, Natsu was so going to tear him a new one. A purple magic circle formed under the dark wizards feet, “ **Knuckle Shadow** !” Thankfully Natsu blocked in time, catching Kage off guard. “Oh? You’ll tell me after I hit you? Then that’s two birds with one stone!” The dragon slayer smirks, “I’m all fired up now.” My hands form into tight fists. “Show ‘em Natsu-san!” The pinkette lunges forward at the wizard, fists aflame. The whole fight caused the station to shake, the ceiling nearly crumbling. Kage sent multiple attacks but Natsu dodged with ease as if to mock the Eisenwald member.

Kage then placed his hand to the ground with another magic circle. “You can’t dodge my Orochi Shadow! They’ll follow you into the depths of hell!” He exclaims, shadows in the form of snakes rush at the pinkette. But the pinkette had other plans. “I’ll tear you apart!  **Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon** !” Flame-like wings formed as he swung the attack, deflecting the attack completely. Kage gawks in surprise. “Y-you’ve got to be kidding me? He destroyed the Orochi Shadow with a single attack? What destructive power… I can’t believe a wizard like this exists!” I cheer out loud, “That’s the power of Natsu!” Natsu’s fists set aflame once more, smirking victoriously and darkly at the dark wizard. “How’d you like another one of my “fly” punches, eh?” Kage could only gawk in fear. “H-he’s a monster!” And the next second Natsu landed a powerful blow to him. Dust and smoke filled the area from the aftermath. “Oh my, it seems I’ve gone and destroyed the place again. Why does it always end up like this?”

The fire wizard had sent Kage through the wall and into the next room. He steps closer to him with a grin and crossed arms. “Well, I feel better now. I win, Decoyama.” He says, getting the dark wizard’s name wrong again. “It’s Kageyama, damn it!” My eyes rolled to the ceiling, letting out a huff. The pinkette then points a finger out, “Okay! Tell me where Erigor is, like you promised!” Kage only chuckled, which I glared at him. “Fool… Master Erigor is no longer in this station.” His response makes Natsu look at him surprised. “Huh?” A snarl left my lips. “If only I wasn’t invisible, I would smack that smug look of your face…” Just then a voice called out from afar, “Natsu!” I turned my head to see Erza and Gray running towards us. “That’s enough! We need him!” She exclaimed. “Nice going, flamebrain!” Gray said after her.

“Huh?” Natsu was too confused, but then realized too late as Erza leaped up with her sword held high. “I didn’t do nothin’ but I’m sorry!” Good thing was that he wasn’t the scarlet’s main target as she struck the wall near Kage’s face. Her eyes filled with anger and fury as they locked with Kage’s, “Dispel the wind wall, and don’t give us any trouble!” The dark wizard trembled with fear, Erza’s sword still in the wall, I swear he was close to crying. Natsu let out a squeak of horror, “She ain’t kidding’, man! Erza’s a  _ beast _ !” Gray turned to the shaking wizard, “Enough!” I too glared at him. “Erza-senpai is  _ not _ !” Erza narrows her eyes, “Got it?” Kage hesitates before replying. “Fine…” But before everyone’s eyes Kage lurches forward. A bright magic circle appears on his chest, and I let out a horrified shriek as a hand pierced through him. Everyone else was surprised as well, as Kage croaks out. “W-why?”

As he fell to the floor right behind him was the green haired wizard that ran away, phasing through the wall and also horrified at what he had done. I covered my mouth, pupils shrinking and body frozen with horror. “Kage!” Erza exclaims, eyes wide at the fallen wizard. “Damn it! There goes our only exit!” The ravenette seethes out and he and Erza kneel down to the dark wizard. “Kage, stay with me! We need your power!” The scarlet cries, holding Kage in her arms. “Seriously, man!” Gray adds as Erza continues. “You’re the only one who can dispel the magic wind wall! Don’t die!” Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I watched Natsu’s fist tighten. “Wasn’t he… your ally?” The wizard turns to him fearfully. Fire and flames circled around the pinkette as he was engulfed in rage. “Wasn’t he an ally in the same guild as you?!” He questioned angrily, the wizard hiding within the walls as it was sadly destroyed by the dragon slayer.

“You bastard!” The dark wizard gets struck back, flying as Natsu glares at him in fury. “So that’s what your guild is like?” I would understand how Natsu feels, since Fairy Tail feels like a giant family. I turned back to Erza who was trying to get Kage back up. “Kage, you’ve got to stay with us!” Gray gives her a look. “It’s no use, Erza, he’s unconscious.” Sadly it went ignored as she started shaking him roughly. “I can’t let you die! Dispel the wind wall!” The ice mage looks at her nervously. “Wait! He can’t use magic in that sort of condition.” The both of us sweatdropped as she continued. “We must force him to do it!” I chuckled slightly, hearing a noise from behind. I swivel around to see Lucy and Happy. So now everyone was regrouped. “Am I interrupting something?” The blond asked aloud. “Aye….” Happy muttered as I shook my head.

We all gathered outside near the wind wall as Erza explained everything to the others. “So Erigor’s objective was the regular meeting?” Lucy questioned in horror as Natsu was also worried. “The old man!” Erza nodded as she faced the wind wall. “Erigor blocked the only route to Clover, and is heading there by air.” She told them. Gray nodded, “It’d be possible to catch up to him in a 4 magic wheeler, but if we don’t do something about this magic wind wall we can’t leave the station!” We all looked at it wearily. “But…” Lucy began as Natsu rushed at it with a flamed fist, only to get blown back. The celestial wizard and I stared at the fallen dragon slayer as the ice wizard sweatdropped. “If we try and escape to the outside, that’s what happens.” Erza had bandaged up Kage and brought him out with us, kneeling over him.

She stared down at him with pleading eyes. “Kage, I’m begging you! Lend us your power!” As she pleaded so, Natsu wouldn’t give up on bashing the wind wall. “Damn it! I’ll tear this wall to shreds!” But with each attack he sent he just got blown back again. “Natsu/Natsu-san!” Me and Lucy cried out in unison. “Idiot. Force isn’t going to help.” Gray muttered under his breath. I started to shake as Lucy turned to the ravenette. “It’ll be bad if we don’t hurry! Can’t you freeze it with your magic?” Gray stared at her unblinking. “If I could do that, I would have done it already.” And once again Natsu attempted to clash against the wind wall, roaring at the top of his lungs. “Natsu!” Gray exclaimed. “Stop that already! You’re going to smash yourself to pieces!” Tears rolled down my cheeks, my heart panging with worry and fear.

Erza scowls angrily. “Damn it! What should we do?” A heavy sob escaped my lips. “ **Damn it!** ” I gripped my arms tightly, nearly drawing blood. “I wish I wasn’t invisible! I feel so useless!  **I want to help them!** ” I shouted, tears spilling more. Lucy ran up to the pinkette and yanked him back. “I said, stop it!” She cried as Natsu cursed under his breath. Natsu stopped as he glanced back at the blond who became flustered slightly. “W-what?” The moment was ruined as he yelped out, getting in Lucy’s face. “That’s it! Spirits!” Lucy’s eyes widen as he starts to continue. “I was able to transport between places by going through the Spirit world at the Everlue mansion, remember?” I blinked in confusion as I recalled what he was referring to. “Well, a normal person would die if they did that.” Lucy explained, “You can’t breathe. And anyway, the gate can only open where the Celestial wizard is.”

The pinkette tilted his head in confusion. Lucy spelled it out for him, “In other words, if you want to pass through the spirit world to escape, the least you’d need is a Celestial wizard outside the station.” I glanced down for a second. If only I was a Celestial wizard and not invisible, I could help make that happen. “You lost me there… Just hurry up and do it.” I then deadpanned at the pink idiot. “Did you not hear her?” I asked, frustrated. “I told you, I can’t! And it’s also a really big violation of the contract for a human to enter the Spirit world. It’s sure a good thing that it was Everlue’s key when it happened last time.” She told him. As she explained, I noticed that Happy had a strange look on his face. “Everlue’s… key?” I tilted my head when he mumbled that. A scream surfaced from the cat, surprising everyone.

“Lucy, I remembered!” He exclaimed, going over to the blond. She inched back, “Remembered what?” She asked nervously. She got her answer in the form of Happy screeching. “The thing I was talking about when we came here!” I gaped at the blue cat as Lucy did so too. “You mean when you kept calling me weird?” Next thing that happened surprised me and Lucy the most, as Happy pulled out a familiar looking key. “Here!” He exclaimed. “That’s Virgo’s key!” The blond shouted in shock. She grabbed the cat by the lips tightly, both me and her glaring down at him. “You can’t just go stealing things!” A dark aura radiated off me, “So now you’re stooping low, you stupid cat?” Happy let out a pained noise. “But Virgo herself said to give it to you!” She let go of him as he said that. Gray however shrugged it off. “Sheesh. We don’t have time to waste on this pointless crap.”

Natsu glanced to the side, “Virgo? You mean that maid guerrilla?” I sweatdropped as I remembered her. She was the giant pink haired spirit that Everlue had. “She said that since Everlue was arrested, his contract was broken. So she visited us and said that she wanted to contract with you, Lucy.” Happy explained, holding the key out. At first I thought it was pointless, until I vaguely remembered that Virgo had a unique power. But I couldn’t remember what, but I had this feeling it was important. “Oh, so she showed up?” Lucy asked, remembering the spirit sadly. “I should be happy, but this isn’t really the time, you know? We’ve got to think of a way out of here.” The cat looked at her sadly. “But…” Before he could finish Lucy grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled. “Shut up, you! Little kitties should sit there quietly and meow!” She said darkly, even scaring Gray a bit. “She can be pretty scary sometimes.” Gray stated as Natsu looked at her normally. “She’s way stronger than you’d think!” I nodded, “Lu-chan is the best!”

Happy knelt down, upset and somber. “But, Virgo can dig holes in the ground. I was thinking we could escape from the magic wind wall by digging underneath it…” I gasped at the cat with wide eyes as everyone else did too. That’s what she could do! Lucy grabbed the blue feline with happiness. “Way to go, Happy! Why didn’t you say something earlier?” Happy deadpanned at the celestial wizard. “Because you were pinching me.” A nervous chuckle escaped my mouth as Lucy bowed down. “I’m sorry! So sorry! I’ll give you a reward later, I will! Please allow me to! Anyway, just give me the key!” She begged. I rolled my eyes, “Don’t promise that cat anything, Lu-chan!” With the key in hand, everyone watched as Lucy prepared to summon the spirit. “I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits!” She began to glow as she spoke. “Now, O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!  **Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo** !”

The same bright light for the spirits appeared, and when it vanished I was expecting the hulking spirit but got something else. Instead of the giant maid, a smaller maid was in her place. Cuffs and chains linked to her hands and her hair was a short cut, sky blue eyes staring at the blond. “You called, Master?” She asked, bowing. Lucy was shocked beyond belief. “Who are you?” She questioned. I, too, was confused. What the heck happened to her? Natsu approached her with a smile. “Hey Marco, you really slimmed down.” Virgo didn’t bat an eye as she responded to him with a neutral smile. “My name is Virgo. I apologize for the trouble I caused you earlier.” The blond gawked at the maid spirit. “Slimmed down? More like a different person!” Gray turned to her, confused. “A different person?” The female didn’t answer as she continued to gawk. “Uh… What’s with that appearance?” She asked the maid.

Virgo turned her head. “I am a Celestial Spirit that is faithful to her master. I perform my duties in the appearance my master wishes.” I slowly tilted my head at her. So she can shift her form? The dragon slayer gives her a side glance, “You seemed a lot more powerful and forceful before, though.” He tells her, which she looks at him. “Is that so?” She began to glow slightly, “In that case…” She then transformed back to the form we first met her in. “I shall return to this form.” I shrieked out in horror as Gray and Lucy did the same. “Why’d you have to go and say that? I prefer the slim version!” The blond exclaims, making the maid transform back. “Understood.” We calmed down when she shifted. “Anyway, we don’t have any time. Can we postpone the contract until later?” She asked Virgo, who nodded. “Understood, Master.”

Lucy crosses her arms, “Stop calling me Master already, would you?” I noticed Virgo eye the whip on Lucy’s belt holster. “Then shall I call you queen?” A no from Lucy. “Rejected.” Virgo didn’t give up though. “Then, Princess?” That seemed to please the blond. “Hmm, that might be nice…” She said happily. Both males behind them deadpanned. “So that’s her thing, huh?” Gray muttered. “Anyway, hurry up.” Natsu muttered as well. “Then I will proceed.” Virgo said, eyes glowing red as she began digging the ground beneath her. I gaped in awe as she dug. “Ooh, she’s digging!” Gray exclaims with a slight smile. “Good going, Lucy!” Erza praised as she slammed Lucy into her chestplate. “Okay everyone, into that hole!” Gray instructs, but we all turn to see Natsu hauling Kage over his shoulder. “What are you doing, Natsu?” The ravenette asked him. “Havin’ him die after I fought with him’ll leave a bad taste in my mouth.”

My eyes caught a glimpse of Kage cracking an eye open, then I smiled warmly at the pinkette. He would even help an injured foe, so kind hearted. Erza did as well as she also smiled. As they all entered the hole entrance, I simply left through the wind wall since I’m not affected by it, jumping over the side and landing onto the ground perfectly. Man, I was _acrobatic_. I ran over to where the others came out of the other side of the hole. The winds were more stronger out here than inside. “We’re out!” Gray shouted over the raging winds. “Hurry onwards!” Erza also shouted. Lucy had to hold her hair from blowing into her face. “Wow, what wind!” It really was blowing. “Princess!” I turned to see Virgo holding Lucy’s skirt down. “Your underwear can be seen!” She exclaimed as the blond deadpanned at her. “How about worrying about yourself?” She asked the maid, as her own skirt was flying up, showing her undergarments to Gray who was behind them. “Whoa there…” He muttered with a flushed face.

I cringed at the ice wizard. “Pervert. At least look away.” I mumbled. “It’s no use…” I whipped around to see that Kage had finally woken up and spoke. “You’ll never be able to catch up now. We… Win…” We all stared down at him, but my focus was interrupted as I noticed a certain pinkette was missing and I wasn’t the only one that noticed. “Where’s Natsu?” I glanced around frantically as Lucy perked up. “Happy’s not here, either.” Gray mentions. I yell out in panic. They must have gone after Erigor! And since I remember that Happy has wings they would catch up to the wind wizard in no time flat! So we needed to go after them. Before long we were all inside another 4-wheeler, driving fast to catch up with them. I sat next to Lucy as Kage and Gray sat on the other side. It was a quiet ride until Kage broke the silence. “Why? Why did you take me with you?” He asked, which Lucy answered. “The city was deserted. So we’re going to take you to a doctor in Clover. You should be grateful.” I nodded in agreement.

Kage shook his head. “No… I mean, why did you save me? I’m your enemy!” The blond glared at him as I puffed my cheeks. “Well, leaving you to die would be cruel…” Kage lowered his head, “Oh, I get it. You plan on using me as a bargaining chip with Erigor. It will never work. He’s as cold-blooded as they come. He wouldn’t do a thing for me.” The celestial wizard sweatdropped at him. “Whoa, dark.” Gray glanced out the window. “If you want to die, just say the word.” Me and Lucy gaped at him as Kage just looked at him. “Hey, Gray!” The blond exclaims. But the ice wizard wasn’t finished, “Everything doesn’t have to be decided by life and death, you know. Think about the future a little, will you? All of you lot.” Kage stares at him wide eyed. Kage then looks back down at his feet. But before anything else the car jumbled, causing everyone to fly up. It was sudden so no one was expecting it as everyone yelled out in surprise.

For a second I feared that I was gonna fly out, either fall onto the rails or into the canyon that I prayed for my safety. But what happened was unexpected to me as a sudden force bumped into my back. It allowed me to stay within the car as Lucy sadly bumped into Kage with her butt. The car went back to normal as Gray called out. “Erza!” Said scarlet responded to him. “Sorry about that, everything’s fine.” I gasped for air as Lucy was apologizing to the dark wizard. “Sorry!” Kage held his face in his hand. “Don’t shove your big ass in my face!” He snarked at her. The blond shrieked out, turning to Gray with a harsh glare. “That’s sexual harassment! Gray, kill him!” Said male deadpanned. “Hey, don’t make light of my words of wisdom!” He groaned out. “Although, sorry for bumping into you, Lucy.” He tells her. She stopped glaring and tilted her head at him. “Huh? You didn’t bump into me.” My attention directed to the ice wizard, who was looking confused. “What? But if it wasn’t you then what did I bump?”

My eyes widened, confused as well. Did I manage to bump into Gray by pure miracle? I glanced down at my hands. What in the hell is happening?! “The hell?!” I say aloud, but sadly no one heard me. Was it for only a second? I am seriously confused! But on another note, the car jerked for some reason. Was something wrong with Erza? I peeked out to look at her, and gasped. She looked horrible! She was overexerting herself too much, her skin was extremely pale and her eyes were turning dull. “Erza-senpai…  _ Please _ , don’t hurt yourself…” I said quietly with worry. I pulled my head back then glanced out the window afar. I was also worried about Natsu. He may have Happy with him, but he was up against a very powerful dark wizard that created a massive wall around the station. My bottom lip trembled. I hope he was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! More things Miss Protagonist is finding out! I wonder what else will happen?


	11. Chapter 8: The Strongest Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of the mission, and a grand battle Miss Protagonist witnesses indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile but it's here! I'm proud of this story, I really am!

I kept staring at my hands in my lap as the car drove onwards. I was still shocked at what happened before, which was me bumping into Gray somehow. I’m not sure how it happened, but it happened. Everyone else seemed to have shrugged it off, but it was still on my mind. I was also still worried about Erza. She could faint at any moment if she continued to drive, but she was seriously determined. I let out a sigh, turning my head to Lucy. Then I noticed the winds outside the car. They looked rougher than usual. We must be closing in on Erigor. I hope Natsu was alright. But soon after the winds began to settle down. I turned to look outside the window afar, seeing a cloud of dust and smoke ahead. Must be Natsu. It would also explain the flames.

Lucy also saw, opening the window to call out to the pinkette. “Natsu!” The car slowed down as Natsu and Happy came into view. I glanced away since the wizard was shirtless. But my attention was also on Erigor. He was down for the count. “You guys are late! It’s already over.” Natsu exclaimed, his arms over his head nonchalantly. “As expected.” Erza said, everyone getting out. Lucy helped Erza down, “Erza, are you okay?” The blond asked the scarlet. The knight looked at her with soft eyes. “Don’t worry about me.” I noticed that Kage was agape, shocked at Erigor who was defeated. He swallowed nervously. But then his attention glanced down. I turned and gasped to see Lullaby on the ground, glowing menacingly. I whipped back and shook slightly. I really hope he wasn’t thinking what I think he’s thinking.

“You actually had trouble with this guy?” Gray assumed, crossing his arms as the pinkette crossed his own arms and glared. “Trouble? It was a cinch! Easy!” I walked over to them as Happy commented. “It was pretty touch and go there…” I shook my head. “And besides, you’re gonna attract weirdos with your bare chested muffler look.” The ravenette noted. Natsu cringed at him, “I don’t wanna hear that from  _ you _ .” He turned his head to the celestial wizard. “Lucy, give me your clothes.” Said female glared at him. “Why me?!” Erza chuckled to herself, which I laughed as well. Erza looked up at him. “Anyway, splendid work, Natsu. We’ve protected the Guild Masters.” Everyone nodded, happy that they stopped what could have been a disaster. I smiled too. They were amazing. Erza raised a hand, smiling. “Let’s go to the meeting hall. We’ll report what happened and let the masters dispose of the flute.”

I blinked and turned my attention to the flute. As I locked onto it, it turned onto its side and the eyes began to glow, as if it was looking at me. I stepped back, frightened. But the danger wasn’t over as Kage then hijacked the car and stole back the flute, heading straight for Clover. “Kage!” Erza shouted. “That’s dangerous!” Gray shouted as well. That was the least of our worries. The dark wizard looked back, a crazed look in his eyes. “I’ve got the lullaby! You let your guard down, Flies!” He laughed as the car drove off. Shocked looks wore over our faces. “That bastard!” Natsu roared out angrily. “What the hell? And we saved him!” Lucy yelled out in disbelief. “After him!” Erza instructed as we all rushed after him. A sickening feeling was in the pit of my stomach. “Please,” I began, “Please, let it not be too late!” Hopefully my prayers will be answered.

Thankfully we finally arrived at the meeting hall, but we looked below as Kage stood with the flute in hand, and Makarov standing before him. “Oh no!” I cried out. He needed to get away from him! “There he is!” Natsu exclaimed. “Gramps!” “Master!” He and Erza cried in fear. My body shook. Were we too late? “Shh!” A voice shushed from behind. Erza remained calm as the rest and me jumped in shock. Behind us was a large bald man wearing pink. His clothes had small wings and he wore makeup. He creeped me out. “We’re just getting to the good part. Now watch!” He placed a hand on his cheek, smiling. “And wow, you all are just so cute! Totally my type!” He gushed out lovingly. Natsu and Gray looked at him horrified as I stared uncomfortably.

Me and Lucy rushed over to Erza. “Who the heck is this?” She questioned. I nodded, “Yeah, he’s creeping me the hell out!” I added as the man edged closer to the guys. “That’s Master Bob.” The scarlet sweatdropped slightly as Bob looked over at her. “Erza, sweetie, how you’ve grown!” The blond looked at him uneasy. “This is the master of Blue Pegasus?!” She asked in disbelief. I blinked at the man. This guy is a Guild Master? I shifted towards Makarov and Kage. the dark wizard seemed to hesitate slightly. What was causing him to stop? “What’s the matter? Hurry and play it.” I heard the Guild Master say. Kage looked at him, then moved to play. Everyone looked in horror. “We can’t let him!” The scarlet wizard exclaimed. “We said, keep quiet and watch. This is the good part.” Another voice explained. This one was different from Bob. He wore a spiked wizard hat, sunglasses and spiked collar.

Lucy looked at him in surprise as Bob held onto Natsu and Gray. “It’s the master of Quatro Cerberus!” So another Guild Master. “Master Goldmine.” Erza said as she looked at the man. I turned back to the two below. Kage was really hesitating. But the lullaby started glowing again. I swallowed some saliva nervously. I was worried for the Guild Master, worried that the lullaby might kill him. But what happened next surprised all of us. “Nothing will change.” Makarov began, as if he was reading the dark wizard’s thoughts as Kage looked at him in shock. He lowered the flute as Makarov continued. “Weak humans will always be weak, no matter how long you wait. But weakness is not always a bad thing. Humans are weak creatures from the start.” My eyes widened down at him, listening carefully.

“Uneasy by ourselves, we form guilds. Where we have allies and friends!” My breath hitched in my throat. “In order to thrive, we bind together and progress ahead. These awkward combinations might run into more walls than would a single person… And we might take a long time to get where we’re going… But, as long as we believe in tomorrow and place one foot in front of the other, we will be filled with power from within.” My eyes began to tear up, my chest tightening from his words. “Living a strong life means being able to smile! And not relying on something like that flute.” As Makarov finished, the flute dropped from Kage’s hands as he fell to his hands and knees. “I surrender!” Kage exclaimed. Tears fell from my face as we all rushed to the Guild Master. “Master!” “Gramps!” Erza and Natsu cried to him. The old man looked at them surprised. “Why are you here?” He asked, shocked.

Erza hugged the Guild Master, hitting his head against her armor. “Excellent, as always! Those words were so moving!” Makarov let out a pained cry. “That’s gonna bruise!” I let out a small laugh, wiping my tears dry. Everyone was celebrating or happy from the event. But a dark looming feeling washed over me. I turned to the flute on the ground, which was glowing. But then my pupils shrunk as dark purple smoke rose from the flute. “ **A bunch of cowardly wizards, all of you!** ” A menacing sounding voice came from the flute, getting everyone’s attention. “Something’s coming out!” Happy cried as a giant magic circle formed in the sky above. Purple lighting crackled around. “ **I can’t stand it anymore! I’ll devour them myself!** ” Before our eyes, a large wooden monster appeared from the magic circle, resembling the flute. “ **You’re pitiful souls, that is!** ”

I gaped in horror. My entire body was frozen as I stared up at the creature. “That’s way too big!” Lucy cried in terror. “So  _ that’s _ what you complain about?!” I grit my teeth. “The size actually matters, you dumb cat!” I yelled, my eyes not moving from the monster. “What is this thing?” Kage exclaimed, terrified. “I had no idea about this!” So he didn’t expect this as well. “Oh, my! How upsetting.” Bob muttered out. “This is a demon of the book of Zeref.” Goldmine noted. Many who were inside the meeting hall hurried out in panic, running away from the monstrosity. “Why did the flute turn into a monster?” The blond cried out in question. “That monster IS the lullaby. In other words, it’s living magic. That’s Zeref’s magic.” Goldmine explained. Fear and horror filled my body. What kind of wizard was Zeref to create something like this? “Living magic?” Erza questioned the Guild Master.

“Zeref? Isn’t he ancient history?” Gray asked. “The Black Wizard Zeref was the most evil wizard in the history of the Magic World! To think that part of his legacy would appear before us after all these centuries!” Bob explained as the lullaby leaned down over us threateningly. “ **So then, which one of your souls should I partake of first?** ” It questioned, making me shake in place. “Say what?!” Natsu began, “Are souls tasty, anyway?” He then asked, which Gray was irritated. “How should I know? And don’t ask me!” Lucy and me deadpanned at the pinkette, “I figured that’s what he’d be wondering about.” She sighed out. Erza turned to the guys with a harsh, serious glare. “Natsu, Gray, move away from everyone!” Both boys cringed at the scarlet. “How bossy!” “Don’t order me around!” The scarlet’s glare harshened. “I’m counting on you!” They changed immediately. “Aye, sir!”

The blond sighed out, “There’s Happy #2 again…” I nodded, “Aye…” From afar soldiers who arrived began charging at lullaby, but, “ **Back off, small fry!** ” It bellowed as it fired a massive attack towards the mountains afar, destroying them instantly. This made the army retreat in fear. I deadpanned, “So much for the army helping…” Lullaby turned from the army, “ **Okay, I’ve decided! I’m going to eat** **_all_ ** **of your souls, you pitiful wizards!** ” It growled out, peering down at us. I stepped back a bit, shaking still. “Sounds like fun! Go ahead and try it!” Natsu roared back. The other guild masters called out, wishing good luck as they were far away from the battle field. “What do they plan to do with just the three of them?” Lucy questioned nervously. Happy stepped over with a smug look on his face, “What about you, Lucy?” Said female looked away, nervous. “I’m out of Celestial Spirits I can use today, and I might hold everyone back, see…” I twiddle my fingers, “And I would help also if only I wasn’t invisible like this…” I add.

“Excuses.” Happy mutters, Me and Lucy glaring at him as we shouted. “Shut up, cat!” Just then lullaby roared out, a giant magic circle manifesting above it, making us cover our ears from the piercing howl. “What a horrid voice!” Bob stated as he didn’t cover his ears. “What’s this terrible feeling?” Lucy asked as she winced. “It’s begun…” Goldmine uttered. Everyone else cried out in horror, fearing the lullaby. Although Makarov wasn’t affected, only smiling with a knowing look. “Let’s go!” Erza shouted, rushing at the lullaby monster as Natsu and Gray followed behind her. “ **Requip** !  **The Knight** !” The scarlet called, her armor changing once again to her knight armor. She swung her swords, piercing the monster directly.

My lips turned into a grin, knowing that the lullaby didn’t have a chance with her, and with Natsu in the fight it was doubled. My eyes glanced over to Gray, who slammed a fist into his hand. Mist surrounding him. “ **Ice Make Lance** !” He shouted as forms of ice soared at the lullaby. As the ice hit my eyes widened, even Gray was powerful. “Take this!  **Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon** !” Natsu also landed his hit, right on the face directly. From the crowd everyone was gaping at the fight. “He’s punching with fire!” “And this one’s an ice wizard!” “She’s requipping armor!” Even I couldn’t take my eyes off them. This is why Mirajane considered them the strongest team in Fairy Tail. The three of them combined, they were unstoppable! “You’re really pissing me off now!” Lullaby roared out as it tried to swipe at them, only to destroy the ground beneath them as they dodged.

Erza took more swings at it, Gray created a bow of ice and fired arrows of ice, and Natsu… “How about another one?  **Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon** !” Another hit at the lullaby. Kage gawked, eyes wide at the fight. “Amazing! I’ve never seen such a combination attack before!” The celestial wizard agreed with him, “Their movements are perfectly in sync!” “Aye!” Happy added. “They’re incredible! Go Natsu-san! Go Erza-senpai! Go Gray!” I cheered out, jumping in my spot. Sadly the magic circle got larger then shrunk as the lullaby roared out loudly. “I don’t have a good feeling about this!” Lucy cried in fear. “Here comes the lullaby!” Happy exclaimed. The trees surrounding the meeting hall then began to wither, shriveling up within seconds. “The plants are withering!” The blond said as she watched the greenery wither up. “It’s the curse of the lullaby!”

Lullaby looked down at us with an evil look, “ **I’ll be dining on your souls!** ” As it roared out it posed to play. Everyone covered their ears in horror, me shaking violently. “I don’t wanna die!” I cried in terror, kneeling to the ground and hugging myself. But the moment of death didn’t come, but only the sound of terrible whistling. I blinked in confusion, raising my head up as I glanced up at the lullaby. It too was confused. So was everyone else. “What the heck?!” Lucy cried. “It didn’t do anything!” Happy added, his ears plugged by corgs. “ **What’s with this sound?! What happened to my beautiful sound?!”** The lullaby cried in question. Kage sweatdropped as he looked up at it, “I see! After those attacks from before…” “They opened up a bunch of more holes, so he couldn’t play properly.” Lucy finished for him. The lullaby was shocked, not expecting this playout.

“So after all this build up, this is the punchline?!” The blond added. “Look, his stomach’s empty.” Happy said, mocking the monster. “ **How dare you mock me!** ” It roared out, the bad sound playing as it roared. It seemed to throw a fit, destroying the ground near it, and almost taking some of the men with it. It then looked our way, eyes glowing as it fired directly at us. “ **Ice Make** …” Gray began as the attack hit, but it didn’t land. “ **Shield** !” The ravenette finished, a giant ice-like shield blocking the carnage. “So fast!” One of the men gawked out. “He can use Maker Magic to create something that large instantly?” Another mentioned. I stared in awe as Lucy stared curious. “Maker Magic?” Her voice mumbled confused. “Magic that gives form to magical power.” Happy explained, his eyes forming dangerous, “There’s also magic that can steal form away.” He added, me and Lucy glancing at him wearily.

The lullaby glared down, “ **Damn you!** ” But before it’s eyes the fire from the attack was absorbed by the dragon slayer himself. “All right! Now that I’ve eaten, I’m all revved up!” He said as he wiped his mouth. “ **You… You’re a friggin’ monster!** ” It roared at him as it tried to hit the pinkette, who ran up it’s arm. “What did you call me?!” The lullaby watched in disbelief, “ **He’s climbing me!** ” My eyes were locked onto Natsu, fists clenching as I cried out. “You can do it, Natsu-san!” Erza flew down, requipping again, this time into a black colored armor with bat-like wings. Some of the men flushed as they looked at her. “The Black Wing armor!” “That’s a magic armor that will add tremendous power to a single attack!” I breathed out in awe as Gray joined in. “ **Ice Make Saucer** !” A giant ice blade soared at the lullaby as Erza slashed at its face.

Both wizards glanced over at the pinkette. “Natsu!” “Now!” They called out at him. He took action immediately. “All right! With a flaming right hand…” His right hand engulfed in flames, “...and a flaming left hand…” His left hand too set aflame. “When you combine the flames together…” He slammed them both together, a massive flame orb forming over him. “Try eating some of this!  **Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon** !” In an instant it hit, sending the lullaby crashing to the ground. It let out one last roar before a pillar of white light surged up into the sky before the lullaby returned to its original flute state. “Excellent!” Makarov exclaimed, proud. “Wonderful!” Bob cried in joy also. “They defeated Zeref’s demon so easily…” Goldmine said, also impressed. Even Kage was speechless, “W-wow…” The dust began to settle, the three wizards standing proudly. “So this is… So this is what Fairy Tail wizards are like?”

Lucy gushed in pure awe. “They’re the strongest team all right! Super cool!” I too gushed out, “Totally cool!” Happy agreed as Makarov began boasting out, happy as well. “How about that? Incredible, yes?” Lucy ran over, congratulating them happily. I smiled at them, laughing to myself as I ran over to them as well. “You guys did amazing! Great job!” I called out. But it was then I phased through Erza’s body, slowing down as I turned slowly to them. My smile morphed into a deep frown, then forced into a tight smile and laughing. “Oh, right… They can’t see me or hear me, and I can’t feel them either…” I glanced down at my hands sadly. “How could I forget something like that…?” I guess with all the fighting and excitement I forgot for a moment. “Well, I don’t know what was going on exactly, but I know we all owe Fairy Tail one.” Goldmine stated.

Although… “But, look…” One of the men pointed out, which was the meeting hall. Or, where the meeting hall once was. “They went overboard!” They all cried out. Makarov gaped in horror as we all stared in disbelief. “Where’d the regular meeting hall go?” Lucy asked agape. “Aye! A mountain or two are gone!” Happy added. I think it was too much for the old man, as it seemed his spirit floated out from his body. “Master!” The blond cried out. “Something flew out…” Me and Happy said in unison. Natsu laughed out, “We really did a number on it!” The men from the meeting hall didn’t seem to agree with him, as they yelled in anger and Erza rushing after Makarov’s spirit. I blinked a couple of times, before laughing out. The somber feeling I had before disappeared instantly. It seems that even if I felt horrible about my situation, these guys can still place a smile upon my face.

And it seems whatever Kage was talking about with Bob and Goldmine caused his spirit to float out as well. I took a moment to look back at the lullaby, which after its defeat cracked. Before long the group was chased out from the men. I let out a small laugh and hurried after them. Nothing was a dull moment with Fairy Tail!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the beginning notes, I'm really proud of how this stories turning out! I hope you're enjoying it as well!


	12. Chapter 9: Natsu vs. Erza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was seeming to be an epic battle turns south for Miss Protagonist, and the start of a new adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped the previous episode, Natsu Eats A Village, and made it into a flashback.

I opened my eyes to Lucy’s room again, the sun shining through the window. I was sitting on the floor with my head held in my hand, which was resting on my knee as I sat Indian style. Even though I couldn’t sleep, my mind was elsewhere. We managed to get back to Magnolia, not before getting lost in Clover Canyon. Everyone was starving for food while I remained normal since I wasn’t able to get hungry. Afterwards we found ourselves in a quiet and seemingly abandoned town only for there to be a giant magic circle over the town and almost eaten by monsters if Makarov hadn’t stepped in. The townspeople seemed to use a magic called Take Over, which turned them into the monsters inside the town. But that’s not what was on my mind, it’s what happened afterwards…

_ We left the town after leaving the townspeople, everyone still hungry. Erza talked to Makarov about what he did, with reversing the Take Over magic. He shrugged it off as everyone complained about being hungry. I huffed out, shaking my head at them. “Glad I’m not able to get hungry… I would probably be grumbling like them.” I mumbled out. Erza glanced at Makarov, who seemed to be glancing back. “Master, is something the matter?” She asked him, to which he shook his head. “Nothing to be worried about…” He answered. But his gaze was in my direction. I stared back at him. Was he able to see me? He didn’t say anything though. I was incredibly confused the entire time we walked. _

I was still confused. Was Makarov able to see me? Or did he have a feeling I was there? There was no telling what the reason was. Putting that thought aside for now, there was a more important matter at hand as Lucy sat at her desk, writing what seemed to be a letter. She finishes as she places the written letter in an envelope and places the quill down as she stretches. “Maybe I’ll do some shopping today. Thrilling adventures are great and all, but you can’t beat relaxing at home!” She says happily, which I nod. “I agree! Girls like us need some time to ourselves, although…” I draw out, my attention elsewhere. “Rent for this place is 70,000 jewel? That’s really cheap.” Lucy turned and gaped in shock, which was directed at Gray who I was referring to as I stared at him. “You found yourself a nice pad, Lucy!” He complimented. “Trespassing!” Said blond cried out, kicking him in the face.

“And don’t strip in other people’s homes!” She added. “Hold on! It’s a misunderstanding!” Gray exclaimed, holding out his hand as he turned his back to the blond. “I was already naked when I arrived.” I sweatdropped. I had to witness that, sadly. Lucy glared at the ice mage. “Leave.” She said simply, pointing towards the door. But he didn’t. “Today’s the day, remember? I figured you forget, so I came to get you.” The blond looked at him confused as did I, “Huh?” The ravenette turned his head to her. “Yup, you forgot. Natsu said it before we left, right? Natsu and Erza are fighting.” My eyes widened. Right. Natsu said he wanted to fight Erza upon returning from the mission. So now, me, Lucy, and Gray found ourselves standing in a crowd as Natsu and Erza stood in the center facing each other. I can’t believe he’s really going to do this. Lucy pushed Wakaba aside with pure shock on her face as I just walked through others. “W-wait, they were serious?” She said surprised. A certain albino female noticed the celestial wizard and smiled, “Oh! Hi, Lucy!”

Her brother Elfman rolled his eyes. “Serious as can be! If they didn’t take this seriously, they couldn’t call themselves men!” Mirajane glanced at her brother with a straight face, “Erza’s a woman, you know.” Macao who was next to them joined in on the conversation, “More like a female monster.” My cheeks puffed out at him.  _ ‘Erza-senpai is not a monster!’ _ I turned back to look at the two wizards as Lucy continued. “But if two of the people in the strongest team clash…” Everyone in the crowd was cheering for either the dragon slayer or the requip mage loudly. Gray looked at Lucy a bit puzzled, “Strongest team? What are you talking about?” The blond turned to him with narrowed eyes, “You, Natsu, and Erza, duh! You’re the top three in Fairy Tail, right?” She told him bluntly. The ravenette only glanced away, not believing her. “Huh? That’s just dumb. Who told you that?” Cue Mirajane who said those exact words, starting bawling her eyes out. Gray, not expecting that it was her held his hands up in an apologetic manner. “Oh, it was Mira-chan…” Me and Lucy slid over next to him with disappointed faces.

“You made her cry.” “Jerk.” Elfman glanced over at us, eyes stern and serious. “I do recognize Natsu’s and Gray’s manly spirit. But I wouldn’t go calling them the strongest. There’s a ton more strong people in Fairy Tail.” He then jerked a thumb at himself, “Like me, for example!” More people started joining in on the conversation. A girl with blue hair with an orange headband and orange and dark blue clothes, by her sides were two guys, one with orange hair and a tall hat and furry coat and the other with black hair and white clothes with twin belts over his shirt. If I remember the girl was Levy and the two guys were Jet and Droy. “Erza  _ is _ probably the strongest woman, though.” Levy commented. Jet had his arms crossed, “If you’re talking about the strongest man, it’s probably Mystogan or Laxus.” I blinked at him curiously. I also remember seeing Laxus when I was looking around the guild for the first time, but I don’t remember seeing someone named Mystogan. “I just thought that Natsu, Gray, and Erza worked the best together!” Mirajane continued to bawl out, Lucy staring uneasy.

“Oh? Weren’t you saying how you were always worried Gray and Natsu would fight without Erza around?” I nodded, sighing out as I returned my gaze back on the two wizards. “Regardless, I think this will be an interesting battle.” I heard Elfman mention. “Really? I expect Erza to win easily.” I hear Gray comment. Their comments were ignored, in my opinion I know both will do great. The scarlet finally spoke up after so long, “How many years has it been since we’ve pitted our magic head to head like this?” She asked the pinkette across from her, who replied with a straight face. “I was just a kid then! Things will be different this time!” He brought out both fists with a determined aura. “Today’s the day! I’m going to beat you!” I swallowed nervously. From what I’ve seen so far, both Natsu and Erza were equally strong. I wasn’t sure who would win. The armor wizard closed her eyes. “I don’t plan on holding back.” She then opened her eyes as she began to glow, “It’s been awhile since I truly tested my own limits!” Her magic enveloped her body, and when it dimmed she was in a completely different armor. Her hair was in twin tails as her armor was red, black and orange, almost like fire itself.

She kinda resembled an oni slightly. You know, those yokai spirits or demons from Japanese folklore? It’s weird how I know that despite having amnesia. I guess I still have basic history memories. And with this armor I was able to spot the Fairy Tail mark on the left side of her upper shoulder. “Flame Empress Armor! That armor resists fire!” Macao explained. “Natsu’s flames effectiveness are halved!” Laki added. “Erza, that’s going too far!” Wakaba exclaimed worriedly. I gulped again. Natsu would have a difficult time if she’s using this armor against him. “Yeah, I’ll betting on Erza after all. That okay?” I turned to see Happy handing a jewel to Cana, who was handling the bets with a bucket filled with jewel. “What a heartless cat!” Me and Lucy shouted wide eyed. The celestial wizard turned back to the fight, full of worry. “I don’t like this sort of thing! I don’t want either one to lose!” My head nodded, agreeing with her. “You’re unexpectedly innocent, aren’t you?” Gray commented to the blond. However, “Flame Empress Armor? In that case, guess I have to go full power, no holding back!” The pinkette roared excitedly, fists aflame.

The air was tense, then Makarov stepped over, hand raised in the air. “Begin!” He announced. “You’re allowing this?!” I shouted in disbelief at the guild master. In a flash Natsu flew at the scarlet and swung a fist at her, only for the female to dodge in the nick of time. It was so hard to keep track of both wizards. Both were equally strong, as well as equally fast. Natsu would launch an attack and Erza would counter with a swing of her sword. Some of the crowd was slightly scorched by one of Natsu’s attacks. “Wow!” Lucy exclaimed in awe. “See? I told you it would be a good battle.” Elfman brought up with a grin. Gray on the other hand didn’t agree, “What’s “good” about it?” Erza raised her sword high as Natsu set both hands aflame, both speeding at each other, only for an extremely loud clap to halt them in their place. Everyone froze as a humanoid frog stepped into the fight wearing strange robes. “That’s enough.” He stopped in front of the two wizards, “Everyone stay where you are. I am a messenger from the Council.” I blinked in surprise as others spoke out in shock.

“The Council?” Levy exclaimed. “A messenger?” Jet exclaimed as well. “Why did they send one here?” Droy questioned. “They’re ignoring the scene in front of them, aren’t they?” Lucy sweatdropped. My attention turned back to the three in the center. The frog pulled out a paper, holding it out to the both of them. “Stemming from the recent Eisenwald incident, we hereby charge you with 11 counts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest.” A gasp left my mouth as he said that, Natsu also shocked. “Say  _ what _ ?!” When Erza was taken by the messenger, everyone returned inside the guild. But it was silent and filled with a sad aura. Some had their heads down while others had heavy hearts. Well, not everyone. “Let me out! Let me out of here!” Sat on the counter was a small red lizard, which was Natsu who had somehow been turned into this small creature when he was caught trying to go after Erza. A glass cup was placed over him to keep him from escaping. “Natsu, quiet down.” Mirajane told him sternly. “Let me out!!” He kept shouting as Mirajane glared at him. “You’ll just go on a rampage if we let you out.”

The small lizard Natsu waved his arms at her, “No, I won’t! So turn me back!” I was seated in front of him, poking my finger through the glass with a saddened frown. The albino neared the contained lizard boy, “If I do that, you’ll go rescue her, right?” Natsu glared at her. “No, I won’t! Who cares about Erza anyway!” My eyes harshened down at him. How could he say something like that? “It’s the Council we’re dealing with here. This one’s out of our hands.” I turned to Gray who spoke. He must be feeling awful as well. “Let me out! I have something I want to say! Council or no Council, those guys were the bad ones!” Gray turned his head away, “If you’re innocent and the Council says you’re guilty, then you’re guilty. You seriously think they’d listen to us?” I looked down from his words. The system was seriously messed up to me. “But we’ve done all that stuff before… Why this time?” Elfman mentioned, head in his hand. Laki nodded, “Yeah, it’s hard to understand.” From her table Lucy’s eyes grew concerned and frustrated. “There’s got to be… Got to be something behind it!” My chest grew heavy, extremely worried for Erza. Minutes passed before Lucy bolted up in her seat, “I can’t just stay here! Let’s go testify on her behalf!”

Nab, who was sitting near her looked at her somberly. “Lucy…” Makarov, however, stopped her before she could leave. “No, wait!” The blond ran over to the guild master with pleading eyes. “What are you talking about? This arrest is an injustice! Once they decide on a verdict, it’ll be too late!” The old master didn’t budge, eyes closed. “It doesn’t matter how fast we go, if we leave now we won’t make it in time!” The celestial mage began to retort but Natsu interrupted her. “Let me out! I said, let me out!” His pestering whines were starting to get on my nerves. “Shut up, you miniature hellfire…” I mumbled with puffed cheeks. “Are you sure you want out?” Makarov questioned. This caused the small lizard to stop, scratching a claw on his cheek nervously. I raised an eyebrow down at him. Everyone else stared at him confused. Something wasn’t right here… And the guild master already knew. “What’s the matter, Natsu? You suddenly run out of steam?” And the next thing to happen was Makarov blasting the cup, along with Natsu.

But it wasn’t Natsu, but Macao. A gasp left my mouth, along with everyone else who was also shocked. “Macao?!” Levy shouted as Jet and Droy gawked at the man on the floor. “But, why?” Everyone shouted confused. I was wondering where he went off to. He stood up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry… I owed Natsu one. In order to pose as Natsu, I transformed myself into a gecko.” My jaw nearly hit the floor. It  **_was_ ** kinda odd how Romeo was the one who brought the small lizard to us. Everyone began to approach the man, “So then, where’s the real Natsu?” The celestial wizard questioned, which Gray narrowed his eyes at the man. “He didn’t go after Erza, did he?” The answer was obvious as Macao nodded. “Yeah, probably.” My eye twitched as Elfman was fuming. “You’ve got to be kidding me! That guy might actually try to punch a council member!” A sigh left my lips. And that... might happen since it’s Natsu. “Silence, all of you!” Makarov shouted, all eyes on him. “We will wait patiently for the results.” I had a feeling he knew a little more than we did.

And I was right to assume, cause the next day we found out that it was only a formality, just to set an example to the magic world. And the troublesome pinkette was back in the guild hall shouting as always. “Ah, the sweet smell of freedom! Just smell it, yes!” He was running around the guild hall like the idiot he was as others watched. I sighed out, happy that nothing bad happened. “So it was all an arrest for show… And I was so worried...” Lucy mumbled out. Gray, who was next to her, slammed a fist in his palm. “I see! She’s a scapegoat but not a sacrificial lamb!” And his words made Elfman actually chilled to the spine, no pun intended. “You’re an ice wizard, all right… That joke gave me the chills...” As Natsu passed by he was stopped by the giant man. “So, what about your man-to-man battle with Erza, Natsu?” The blond perked up with wide eyes at the word “man” as Natsu glanced over to the scarlet and grinned. “Oh yeah, I forgot!” He stepped over to her, “Erza, let’s continue where we left off!” The armor wizard took a sip of her drink and placed the cup down.

“No. I’m tired.” She tells him. The pinkette didn’t take no for an answer as he rushed with a fiery passion. “What am I to do with you?” The scarlet mumbled as she stood up, and struck him in the gut. He toppled to the floor instantly. Everyone at the table gawked. “Down for the count…” I sighed out. The dragon slayer twitched in pain as Erza stared down at him. “Ah, well. Shall we begin?” Happy and I bounced up, paw and hand raised. “It’s over!” Me and him announced out loud. The gawking ended as everyone laughed at the defeated fire wizard. “Lame, Natsu!” Gray chuckled out. “Erza’s strong, that’s for sure!” Elfman added. “What’s the matter, Master?” I turned to Mirajane who questioned the guild master, who seemed to be looking tired. “..m… sl..p…” His words came out mumbled and quiet. The albino looked at him confused as he continued, “...s him…” The next moment Mirajane began to sway, then toppled to the floor. “Mirajane!” I cried out, rushing over to see her lying on the floor unconscious.

And soon everyone in the guild began to follow after her, falling either on the ground or on the table, asleep. My head whipped around, seriously confused. What was going on? “Lu-chan? Gray? Everyone? What’s happening? Guys?” My voice was still unheard, and I hated it since whatever seemed to make them unconscious wasn’t affecting me. But the confusion grew as a masked man entered the guild. He wore a dark blue cap with a faded dark green scarf covering his face. A dark blue coat hung around his figure while his arms and legs were covered in bandages. In his hand was a strange looking staff. I watched as he walked through the guild, unaffected like me. He passed Makarov and approached the request board. “Mystogan…” Makarov managed to mumble out. I stared at the mysterious person in confusion. This guy was Mystogan? He swiftly took a job and presented it to the guild master. “I’m off.” He told the old man. Something about him was off. Not like Loke or Bora. Bora had a dark ominous aura to him, while Loke had a strange-like aura. Something about this guy felt different. I’m not sure why I get this feeling, but it had to mean something.

  
“Hey! Aren’t you going to undo the sleeping magic?” The guild master questioned as Mystogan started to head out. So sleeping magic was making this happen to everyone? I guess Makarov was strong enough to endure it to stay awake. As Mystogan neared the exit, he counted down. “Five. Four. Three. Two. One.” And when he was out of the guild, everyone began waking up. Well, everyone except Natsu who was still snoozing away. “Mystogan…” I breathed out. “This feels like… Was Mystogan here?” Jet murmured out, still dazed. “That bastard!” Droy cursed under his breath. “He always uses such super powerful magic.” Levy mentioned. “Mystogan.” Lucy muttered out tiredly. I quickly approached them as Elfman answered her. “One of the strongest men in Fairy Tail.” The blond quickly woke up at the explanation. “He does this because he doesn’t like other people to see his face.” Gray added, a bit dazed but awake. “When he comes to take a job, he always puts everyone to sleep like this.” The ravenette finished. Lucy gaped at him. “What’s with that? That’s way too suspicious.” I leaned over nervously, “Um… I caught a glimpse of him. Does that count?”

_ ‘I’m not sure it counted since I can’t be seen or heard…’ _ I spoke in my head. “So no one other than the master knows what he looks like.” Gray added in, glancing at the old man. “No. I know what he looks like.” A new voice chimed in. Everyone looked up to the second floor to see Laxus, grinning down at us below as he leaned against the railing. I too looked up at him. “Laxus!” “You were here?” “That’s rare.” Voices rang out, staring at the male blond. “Another one of the strongest.” Gray explained as Lucy gazed up at him. “Mystogan’s shy. Keep your noses outta it!” Laxus sneered out. His voice caused Natsu to finally awaken, and by the looks of it ready to fight. “Laxus! Fight me!” Me and Gray deadpanned at the pinkette. “You were just beat by Erza a second ago!” “Aye…” I was sounding like that damn cat. Laxus took the ice mage’s words and grinned darkly at the dragon slayer. “That’s right! If you can’t even beat Erza, there’s no way you could beat me.” Said scarlet glared harshly at the blond male. “What are you implying!” Her aura intimidated Gray who was close by. “Whoa, calm down there, Erza.”

Laxus then raised his arms, a cocky expression on his face. “That I am the strongest.” Natsu glared up at him, “Then get down here and prove it, jerk!” The blond countered, “How about you come up here?” This fueled Natsu as he sped towards him. However Makarov slammed a gigantic fist onto the pink haired male on the floor near the stairs before he could make it. “You cannot go upstairs! Not yet.” The blond male chuckled. “Seems you’ve made him angry.” The guild master looked to have had enough. “Laxus, enough!” Sadly the male didn’t listen as he boasted out once more. “I’m not giving up my seat as the strongest in Fairy Tail for anyone! Not to Erza or Mystogan, either.” He jabbed a thumb towards himself, “I am the strongest!” Then he vanished from sight. I looked down to where Natsu was being held down by Makarov. At this moment, I felt slightly bad for him. When the tension settled, Lucy brought up a good question to Mirajane. “About what Master said before… How he can’t go up to the second floor. Why is that?” I leaned in closer, also curious.

Mirajane smiled at her. “It’s a bit early to talk to you about it, Lucy. But the second-floor request board had jobs posted to it so difficult they don’t even compare to the ones on the first. S class quests.” Lucy and I stared at her wide eyed. “S class?” Mirajane nodded, “These are jobs where the slightest mistake would mean death. Of course, the rewards are correspondingly high. Only wizards who the master approves of can take on S class quests. If you include Erza, Laxus, and Mystogan, then there are only 5 people who can do them.” Me and Lucy were beyond in awe as she continued. “S class is not really something you should seek out. They’re all jobs where you’d need a great number of lives!” The blond smiled back at the albino. “Seems like it…” While me, I swallowed nervously as I stared up at the second floor. I was honestly glad I was invisible, since I went up there without permission. Soon later we both left the guild back to Lucy’s place. A boat driver warned the celestial mage to be careful as we walked to our destination.

She had a happy expression on her face, which made me smile in return. But as soon as we entered the room we were greeted by- “Welcome home!” Natsu huffed out as he did sit ups on Lucy’s bed shirtless while Happy was using a mini dumbbell. The blond let out a shriek and used her defense attack, kicking the pinkette in the gut. “You smell like a gym!” She cried out.  She then pointed towards the window with a sharp glare. “If you're gonna weight lift, do it in your own house!” The fire wizard gave her a sheepish look. “What are you saying? We’re a team, right? Here, you try!” He said as he held up a pink dumbbell. “You like pink, right?” The blue feline asked. I huffed at both of them, crossing my arms. “Sure, but I don’t care about barbells!” The blond shouted at them. Then they moved to the floor as they started doing push-ups. “We’ve got to get more powerful if we’re going to beat Erza and Laxus.” Natsu explained as Happy agreed with his friend.

Lucy didn’t agree. “It doesn’t matter to me, now leave!” “Shoo! Shoo!” I hissed out, waving my hands at them. “We’re gonna train all night!” The pinkette exclaimed as they sped up. “Somebody save me!” The blond cried out. My waving turned into attempt smacking as my hands phased through the two idiots. Then they halted. “I’ve decided.” Both of us looked at him curiously. “Let’s do an S class quest, Lucy!” “S class!” Happy repeated, holding up a paper in his paws. And the paper was a job that had a red S marked on it. “How’d you get that? I thought you couldn’t go up to the second floor?” Me and the celestial wizard cried out in shocked horror. The blue cat crept closer, “We went up and took one.” He said bluntly. “Cat burglar!” We shouted in unison. Natsu stepped over, “Well, it’s our first time, so we picked out the cheapest one.” He grinned and held a thumbs up, “Even so, it’s still 7 million jewel!” Lucy turned to him angrily. “No way! We don’t have permission to do an S class.” The pinkette ignored her words and simply smiled.

“If we do this right, then gramps’ll have to recognize us.” I respect his motive, but it was still breaking the rules. The celestial wizard groaned out and sat down with her chin in her palm. “Really, you’re always doing crazy things like this. At least follow the rules of your own guild.” Natsu’s expression went straight. “If I do that, I’ll never get to go up to the second floor!” The blond didn’t budge one bit. “Anyway, I can’t go. You two enjoy yourselves.” The cat spoke up again, still holding up the job. “It’s a job where we’re supposed to rescue an island.” Lucy leaned in closer to the paper. “An island?” A second passed as we both quietly read the description, before leaning away. “Galuna, the cursed island!” Both males said creepily. My body shivered stiff as Lucy looked spooked. “Now I’m definitely not going!” She stuttered out, waving a hand at them. “Even if I offer to give you half the fish?” Happy offered. “That’s not an incentive!” She yelled at him. She huffed and crossed her arms away from the two.

They seemed to get the message finally. “Tch. We’re leaving.” “Aye.” I too crossed my arms, stepping next to Lucy. “Go cool your heads a little, sheesh.” She looked up to see them use her window to leave. “Hey! Leave using the door!” A sigh escaped both our lips as she turned away from the window. But her eyes locked onto something on the ground, making me look as well. “They left the poster!” She screeched out in fear. I was tugging at my hair in fury as Lucy grabbed her head. “Wait, now it looks like  _ I _ stole it! What am I going to do?” But her rambling cut off as she peered down at it again and picked it up. Then her mood shifted drastically. “No, way! You also get one of the 12 Gold Gate keys?” I gaped at the woman as a smile reached her lips. Then she bolted out the door after them. A second passed as a groan left my mouth. “They must have done that on purpose or something!!” I growled as I grinded my teeth, bolting after the blond. “Natsu, Happy, wait!” She called out to them happily as I tailed right after her. Looks like I was going on another adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here ends the Eisenwald arc. Who's ready for Galuna?


	13. Important Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain....

Hello there. Sorry for the lack of updates. I have an explanation.

You see, I've started to drift away from the Fairy Tail fandom. Not on purpose though, it just happened. Another thing is that I kept getting busy with irl things. Things keep piling up more and more. It's starting to get overwhelming. There may be a day that I return to continue this story, not sure when but keep your eyes out.

Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to it's respective owners. I am a Fairy Tail fan, but I might have difficulty writing out each chapter since my memory is horrible so the chapters may take a while to write. Please be patient with me if I take a while or long time writing.


End file.
